Claimed!
by Spikes KittyKat
Summary: Takes place in Season 2 after Buffy and Angel share their night together and he turns into Angelus. Angel claims her during their night of passion much to Buffy's horror. Buffy is desperate to destroy Angelus before he destroys her and the world around her so turns to the only person who might be able to help, a wheelbound blond vampire named Spike.
1. Prologue: Angel or Angelus

This is a repeat of what was in the series. I am just trying to set the stage for where we are in the story since it's been years since some people have seen the series (and for others it's just yesterday!) Don't worry after this point forward while some facts still exist, the storyline goes off in an entirely different direction.

* * *

Prologue: Angel or Angelus?

* * *

Spike rolled his wheelchair next to the table that Drusilla was laying upon looking up at the ceiling with her hand near her face. Her expression was one of bliss as Spike spoke up, "Are we feeling better then?"

A smile graced his lips as he braced his arms on the table peering down at Drusilla glad to see a smile dancing across her face. She sighed happily, "I'm naming all the stars."

Spike looked a bit amused as rested his chin on his thumb brushing it softly. He was thankful that at least that small part of his face was no longer marred with scars. He was direct while talking to her hoping that his matter of a fact tone would snap her back into reality, "You can't see the stars, luv. That's the ceiling. Also, it's day."

She lifted her hand up above her body as Spike smirked hearing her say, "I can see them. But I've named them all the same name." She tilted her head towards Spike looking into his eyes, "And there's terrible confusion." She rolled completely over onto her side resting her one hand on the below of the other arm that was resting beside her head.

Spike looked into her eyes, "Did you see any further? Do you know what happens to Angel?"

Spike turned his head as he heard Angel's voice, "Well…" then heard him clear his voice for the effect. Spike's attention was easily drawn there as was Dru as he continued, "He moves to New York and tries to fulfill that Broadway dream. It's tough sledding, but one day he's working in the chorus when the big star twists her ankle."

Spike glared at him stating, "You don't give up do you?"

Angel looked unimpressed as he slowly come forward towards a now sitting up Dru and Spike, "As long as there's injustice in the world, as long as scum like you is walking…"

He paused as he noticed Spike's wheelchair and then chuckled correcting himself with a smirk, "Well rolling the streets…I'll be around." He stopped when he was only a few feet away, "Look over your shoulder…I'll be there."

Spike looked undisturbed by his speech, "Uh yeah. Angel, um…look over **your** shoulder."

Angelus turned around as the Judge put his hand on his chest. Spike looked amused as he asked, "Hurts doesn't it?"

Angelus glanced back at Spike, "Well, you know, it kinda itches."

Spike blinked angrily as he demanded towards the Judge, "Don't just stand there. Burn him!"

Angelus looked very amused as he exclaimed, "Gee. Maybe he's broken."

Spike glanced over his shoulder towards Drusilla demanding loudly, "What the hell is going on?"

Drusilla's mouth drops open as the idea hits her and Spike hears the Judge state, "This one…cannot be burnt. He's clean."

The Judge removed his hand from Angelus's chest. Spike looked at the Judge in disbelief, "Clean you mean, he's…"

Judge replied, "There's no humanity in him."

The Judge turned to disappear from sight. Angelus turned to face Spike, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Spike heard Drusilla exclaim in her admiring voice, "Angel."

Angelus got that glint in his eye when he was planning something big and a slight smirk, "Yeah baby, I'm back."

Spike rolled back a slight bit as his expression was still one of disbelief, "Is it really true?"

Angelus smirked, "It's really true." He laughed as he walked around the table and Spike watched as Drusilla got up on her knees following his every move with her gaze, "You've come home."

Spike still was curious as he followed him around on his wheelchair, "No more of this 'I've got a soul' crap?"

Angelus gave no expression on his face as he struck a match on the table, "What can I say, hmm? I was going through a phase." He lit a cigarette in his mouth as Spike started to feel excitement flowing through his body, "This is great! This is so great!"

Drusilla started walking on the table with her arms out at each side of her as though she were balancing on an invisible line, "Everything in my head is singing!"

Spike heard Angelus laugh as Dru continued, "We're family again."

Spike frowned at little as some memories flash through his head as Drusilla offered Angel her hand and Angelus accepted it helping her down off the table. The way Angelus looked at her as though he's ready to devour her gave Spike a little uneasy feeling but he shook it off thinking it's just because to the lack of having Angelus around for decades. Drusilla continued rubbing her body slightly against Angel, "We'll feed. Grr."

She turned to Spike taking a few steps towards him as she leaned her face to be level with his with a slight moan, "And we'll play."

This made Spike feel better as he stated loudly keeping his eyes on Dru's, "I've got to tell you, it made me sick to my stomach seeing you being the Slayer's lap dog."

Angelus's growl was heard as he grabbed Spike by the collar lifting him slightly off the wheelchair. For a split second Spike thought it would end badly before Angelus kissed him on the forehead and stepped back. Spike laughed out loud in relief feeling even better as both Drusilla and Angelus join in.

Drusilla asked softly, "How did this happen?"

Angelus looked back at the duo slightly amused as he exclaimed, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Spike laughed not really wanting to hear the story as he stated, "Oh, who cares? What matters is that now he's back! Now it's four against one, which are the kinds of odds I like to play."

Drusilla leaned towards Angelus to get his attention, "Psst. We're going to destroy the world. Want to come?"

Spike rested his hand on Dru's stomach eager to feel her close as Angelus toyed with his cigarette, "Yeah. Destroying the world. Great. I'm really more interested in the Slayer."

Spike tilted his head towards the side not removing his hand from Drusilla, "Well she's in the world so that should work out."

Angelus glanced down studying the cigarette, "Give me tonight."

Spike replied surprised but determined, "What do you mean?"

Angelus getting tired of his cigarette flicked it aside and stepped closer to Spike and Drusilla as he explained, "Lay low for a night. I guarantee you by the time you go public she won't be anything resembling a threat."

Spike was amused as he stated, "You really got a yen to hurt this girl, haven't you?"

Angelus looked towards the wall as he took a deep breath before looking back at Spike as his tone turned anger, "She made me feel like a human being. That's not the kind of thing you just forgive." With stating that, Spike watched as Angelus turned around stepping back towards the sewers to return back to his apartment.

* * *

Buffy wandered into Angel's apartment looking around to see what was wrong. Thoughts were running through her head including those telling her she should have stayed longer in case he had gone out to stake Spike and Drusilla for her. She glanced at the bed noticing it was neatly made and clothes were laid out on top of it. She crossed the room and used her fingers to toy with his clothes trying to decide what to do next. She was so enthralled she almost missed the sound of Angel behind her putting on his necklace as her mouth dropped open in surprise. He was back!

She barely managed to yell out, "Angel!" before she crossed the room. He managed to say, "Hey…hey!" before she threw her arms around him giving him a kiss and a big hug. She whispered in his ear as tears filled her eyes of worry, "Oh, my God! I was so worried!"

Angel seemed apologetic as he exclaimed, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

She was curious about if he went to kill Drusilla and Spike for her as she asked quietly, "Where did you go?"

Angel looked around as he replied kind of coldly, "Been around."

Buffy sighed in relief as she still felt the tears burning her eyes as she leaned her forehead against his, "Oooh. Oh, my God!"

Buffy couldn't stop herself from hugging him tightly again in relief, "I was freaking out! You just disappeared."

Angel stepped away from her as he stated, "What? I took off."

She stared at the wall for a second letting his words sink in before turning around sensing something was off, "But you didn't say anything. You just left."

She watched as Angel put on his shirt as he smirked looking into her eyes, "Yeah. Like I really wanted to stick around after that."

Buffy was shocked and she felt her heart break as she questioned, "What?"

Angelus didn't seem phased by the tears that filled her eyes as he continued his speech, "You got a lot to learn about men, kiddo. Although I guess you proved that last night."

Buffy felt more tears threatened to fall but she refused them asking instead, "What are you saying?"

Angel moved past her as he stated as though dismissing her, "Let's not make an issue out of it, okay? In fact, let's not talk about it at all. It happened."

Buffy watched in confusion and shock as he put on his coat before whispering, "I don't understand…was it me?" She heard the sound of her voice breaking along with her heart, "Was it me?"

She heard herself stutter but focused on Angel's next words to her, "You were great. Really. I thought you were a pro." He was laughing at her shaking his head as though it didn't matter. Buffy was horrified wishing he would just take her in his arms and make it all better. He always made everything all better.

She heard herself whisper, "How can you say this to me?"

Angel blew her off almost rolling his eyes at her as he stated, "Lighten up. It was a good time. It doesn't mean like we have to make a big deal."

Buffy was amazed as she bounced on her heels shouted, "It is a **big** deal!"

Angelus scoffed in reply, "It's what? Bells ringing, fireworks, a dulcet choir of pretty little birdies?" His laugher was so cruel she found herself shaking her head as tears fell to her cheeks as though hoping to shake his evil words away, "Come on Buffy. It's not like I haven't been there before."

He reached towards her face as though wiping away her tears and as much as she longed for him to do that she took a step back in horror stating, "Don't touch me."

Angelus shook his finger at her, "I should have known you wouldn't be able to handle it."

He turned away from her as though to go and she shouted out his name wanting all this to stop, "Angel!" He turned around and her voice softened to a near whisper, "I love you."

Angel pointed towards her coolly, "Love you too." He turned away leaving her behind as he shouted, "I'll call you."

Buffy watched as he opened the door and closed it heading outside as she stood there in shock and horror. The memories from the perfect night flowed through her head reminding her of her gentle loving Angel who was now a cruel bastard. He seemed so different, so heartless. Her heart was breaking as she stood watching the door for a while before she finally giving in to go to the library in hopes to find out what had made him react the way he had. Perhaps there was something he knew that wasn't telling her so he was keeping his distance from her.


	2. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Buffy

* * *

 **10 Hours Later: 11 pm. Sunday**

Buffy sat on the couch in the living room watching an old movie with her mom. It had been playing for a while and was near the end leaving only one song left. As the last song "Goodnight, My Love" filled her ears, she found herself staring at the television screen not really listening to it. She was longing for the night to be over and for this to all be some bad horrible nightmare. Her mother interrupted her thoughts as she returned to the room holding a plate with two cupcakes on it. One had a candle on top and Buffy knew it was for her birthday. She longed for her birthday to be over so this would all go away. She heard her mother again interrupt thoughts asking, "Did I miss anything?"

]Buffy hadn't been watching the film at all so figured she'd play it safe and answered with, "Um…just a bunch of singing and dancing around."

Her mom put the mug of coffee down along with the plate of the cupcakes and looked around for the matches she had placed on the table first. She seemed apologetic as she explained, "I'm sorry I didn't have time to make you a real cake."

Buffy had a long day and didn't feel like making anyone else feel any worse so she replied quickly, "No. This is good."

She watched as her mom tucked her feet under her as she continued the conversation, "But we'll still going shopping on Saturday?" She looked at Buffy asking curiously, "What'd you do for your birthday? Did you have fun?"

Buffy looked down not knowing what to say. How could she tell her mom what had happened on her birthday? She decided she couldn't and looked back up simply stating, "I got older."

Her mom looked into her eyes stating softly, "You look the same to me." She watched then as her mom leaned down to light the candle and then blew out the match. She leaned back on the couch turning to face Buffy, "Happy Birthday. I don't have to sing do I?"

She smiled as she made the last part of the comment and Buffy glanced down at her hands not wanting to smile, "No."

Her mom looked at the candle then at Buffy, "Well. go on, make a wish."

Buffy stared at it wishing things were back to normal and wishing she could take back everything. She realized it was a bad wish and wishing was a bad idea at this point so instead of making a wish she decided, "I'll just let it burn."

Her mom then reached up to stroke Buffy's hair as Buffy leaned over resting her head on her mom's shoulder longing for her to make it all better. Her mom's comforting stroking continued in her hair for a while until the movie ended. Then Joyce sat up leaning over to eat her cupcake whispering to Buffy, "Eat up."

Buffy picked up her cupcake carrying it with her as she said, "I'm really tired and had a really long day. I think I'll bring this to my room and go to bed."

Her mom stared at her for a moment and nodded, "Sweet dreams honey. Happy birthday again."

Buffy nodded and turned heading up to her room. She waited in her bed after putting the cupcake on her nightstand, quietly as she listened to her mom getting ready for bed. When she heard her mom close her door for the night, Buffy got out of bed, not even bothering to throw a jacket over her frog pants and frog tee shirt and climbed out of her window onto the tree.

She climbed to the bottom enjoying the way her feet felt tingly, which is all she pretty much felt. She found herself with a stake in hand walking to the cemetery not knowing exactly what she hoped to see. Perhaps she hoped to see Angelus again so she could stake him but part of her knew she couldn't really stake him. In the library she had learned he was Angelus and that he had literally turned into that thanks to her and him being intimate. It hurt her heart so much to know she was the cause of such a monstrosity in Sunnydale threatening to kill her friends.

She found it hard to believe that her sweet loving Angel was not a vicious killer named Angelus. She wasn't ready to deal with that yet much less take him. A deep part of her still loved him with all her broken heart. She sat down on a large grave marker as thoughts overwhelmed her head. She kept remembering that night and how perfect everything was. It was gentle, and short but so sweet and barely painful at all. He had taken his time and was careful not to hurt her and she was amazed by how those few minutes had felt.

She remembered his reaction telling her how bad she was and she frowned realizing she was probably a disappointment. She wiped away the tears that were falling as she realized she didn't know what to do and couldn't manage to please him correctly. She didn't know all the fancy moves that he had known over the years but she also realized that Angelus was driving now. What exactly that meant, she wasn't sure.

She toyed with her stake wishing for some sort of release so she could go back two days turning back the clock with the information she had now. She couldn't and she knew it but didn't want to accept it. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she almost missed the feeling of a vampire nearby. She was frowned as she felt tinglies on the back of her neck got more intense and for a moment she was afraid it was Angelus coming back to kill her. She stood up raising her stake at the ready but then lowered it as she watched Spike roll through the cemetery muttering.

* * *

Spike rolled through the cemetery longing for a chance to get away from Dru and Angelus for a while. All their talk of destroying the world and how the Slayer had ruined their plans was really getting to him. Course as he was in this sodding wheelchair, it wasn't like he could really stop it from happening or even help but Angelus had busted into the factory all brassed off because the Slayer had destroyed the Judge taking away the pieces so there was no hope in ever rejoining him again. Drusilla had spent the time in tears and despite the fact that Spike had tried to console her, the second Angelus had decided he was ready for bed, Dru had toddled off after him eager to share his bed. He couldn't do a bloody thing about it and had to sit and deal with it.

He wasn't healing as fast as he should have since Angelus was often forgetting to feed him and Dru, the stupid bint wasn't any better. At first, when it was only the two of them, she would bring him home leftovers but mostly stale, almost dried up blood. She had tried though but would get carried away with her own feeding that she would forget about the one for Spike. By the time she had brought them home, they would be already dead a few hours.

Spike longed for real blood that would help him heal. Usually she would bring home various cats and dogs and even broken dead birds she had found along the way. Once she had brought him home a really dead road kill. Most nights he refused to eat and that had been one of them. Who wanted an already dead raccoon on their plate to eat. Not even humans were that bad. Now that Angelus was back, he knew she would forget to feed him and he would be lucky if he even got the dead animals as offerings.

Tonight though had really ticked him off as Angelus had dragged Drusilla into the room with him, leaving the door opened so that he could hear their demented love fest. He was tired of listening to them screaming out in pleasure and after a few minutes of listening to it, he knew he had to get out. He ordered a minion to move his items to the farthest room in the factory but he knew it was hopeless. They left the door open and the walls were thin and close together. It was not built to be a living space but instead a wide-open space designed for managers to watch over everyone. After giving the orders, he had rolled out into the night hoping for some kind of prey to fall into his lap so he might have a bite to eat but he knew humans weren't that stupid.

He sighed trying his legs again but knew it was no use. As long as he lived on puppies and dead animals, he would never heal. And with him in a wheelchair, there was no hope of finding a victim. Just then behind him, he heard something and cursed loudly. He turned to see the slayer standing with a stake in her hand staring blankly at him. He shouted, "Bloody hell Slayer. Trying to give me a heart attack?"

Buffy eyed at him replying, "Give me one good reason not to stake your sorry ass."

Spike threw up his arms in the air in frustrated, "I'm in a sodding wheelchair thanks to you? I can't even catch a victim because I'm stuck in this wheels and my girl doesn't even want me anymore?" He then cursed, "Bloody Hell…" as he realized he was pouring out his issues to a girl whose purpose in this world was to kill people like him. He watched as she twirled the stake in her hand not making a move to stake him but not making a move to remove it from sight.


	3. Chapter 2: What You Dont Know Might Kill

Chapter 2: What You Don't Know, Might Kill You!

* * *

Buffy was lost in thought. Spike seemed pretty harmless so she couldn't bring herself to kill him. She didn't trust him she had to admit but he didn't seem like he was on the prowl for killing and he admitted his girl didn't want him anymore. She almost felt pity but scolded herself. She had pitied Angel and look where it got her with him; he had made love to her only to lose his soul the next day making her life horrible. She frowned as she studied him and wondered why he wasn't saying anything.

She decided to play it safe, "Out for a midnight snack or stroll?"

She watched as he shrugged, "Really neither pet. I just needed to get out. I'm sure you know how that is."

Buffy nodded and waited as Spike spoke up rolling a bit closer, "Wasn't impressed by your taking out the Judge. Dru wailed about it for hours…that was until Angel decided to shag her senseless."

Buffy gasped and her eyes reflected the pain she felt as a few tears fell down her cheeks. Spike cursed himself for being so cold hearted because he knew her pain but instead of reflecting on it he said nothing unfolding the hands he had in his lap and put them on either side of his body on the wheels again. He wheeled a little closer until he was right in front of her and he caught a whiff of something and cursed again. Buffy raised her eyes to look at him and he saw they were red rimmed and he frowned, "I guess you killing the poofter is out of the question."

Buffy frowned at him as she wiped the tears from her face trying to be strong, "I'll get there. I'm getting closer. The more he does to us, the easier it is to kill him."

Spike shook his head, "That's not going to make any difference pet. You do realize that right?"

Buffy looked at him surprised wondering what the Hell he was on about. She didn't understand why he was saying that wouldn't help. He just didn't know her and figured she was a weak little girl but she would show him, She kicked her legs to gain a bit of strength but didn't move nor actually make any contact with him as she stated, "I'm stronger than you think. If I hate something or someone enough, I won't hesitate on killing them. Angelus will be on my hit list."

Spike glared into her eyes, "No pet, ANGEL won't be on any hit list. In fact you'd better make sure he doesn't go doing something like dusting himself."

Buffy frowned even more staring at him, "Why should I care if ANGELUS dusts himself? It would save me the trouble and make my life a whole lot easier although, I think part of him is still in there. He has just forgotten…"

Spike cut her off gripping his wheels so tight his hands got even paler if that was possible, "Slayer, you aren't understanding what I'm saying are you? First off let's get something straight, Angel is Angelus only a more bloody, tortured vampire rather than an uncaring one. Angelus isn't a different vampire, he's the same old vampire just not tortured by having a soul forced up his ass. In fact Angel really shouldn't have ever existed. It was a punishment because he killed a little girl much like yourself and the gypsy's cursed him with a soul to torture him the rest of eternity for being a heartless killer. So the Angelus, as you like to call him, is the real deal and his true form. Vampires aren't meant to have souls luv. We are lean, mean drinking machines who prey on little girls like you. Get used to Angel in his true form, you can't bloody kill him."

Buffy jumped off the gravestone aiming the stake towards him demanding, "Why the Hell can't I kill him?"

Spike flinched a tad seeing a stake so close to him and knowing this Slayer might be a loose cannon after everything that had happened to her and merely said, "He marked you luv. You are claimed and therefore can't kill him or you will kill yourself. Puts a real damper on your existence, don't it? My suggestion? Get the bloody hell out of Sunnyhell and fast and don't even look back. Take your friends, family and anyone else you bloody care about and get them out and never return. Change your name, lose the slaying kick and hide before he senses that cool little mark on your neck and makes your life more of a living Hell."

Buffy put her hand up to the mark on her neck remembering the events so well.

 _Angel bit into her saying, "You are mine Buffy. I love you. Say you're mine Buffy, please?" Buffy nodded her head whispering, "I love you too Angel. I'm yours, now and forever. I'll always be yours."_

Buffy repeated softly, "Claimed" as Spike nodded his head starting to roll away, "Yeah, claimed. You're stuck with him living love, I'd get out of this sodding town while I still could."

With that statement, he rolled away from sight leaving a very confused Buffy standing staring after him holding onto the mark on her neck in horror.

* * *

 **6 hours later: 7 am. Monday**

Buffy woke up realizing she only had slept a few hours and it was already time for school. She looked in the mirror focusing on the fact she looked a mess and her head was all fuzzy and achy. She figured it was from lack of sleep since she had fallen asleep sometime in the early morning after tossing and turning for hours trying to figure out what it meant to be claimed.

She didn't feel any different. She didn't feel any weaker, any pain, or weird tingles or anything. As she entered the shower and began to suds up, she was tempted to explore it but then she remembered Spike's words, "hide before he senses that cool little mark on your neck and makes your life more of a living Hell." She had to know what that meant.

She rinsed her hair stepping out of the shower and drying herself off avoiding the mark all together. She didn't really want to mess with Angelus. She hoped his soul would be somehow stuffed back into him and this would all be a nightmare. She glanced over at the nightstand where the cupcake should be and found it with a dagger sticking out of the middle of it and under both was a picture.

She lifted the cupcake up placing it aside pulling the dagger out realizing that in order for the dagger to have been placed in it, the person would have had to be in her room and gone through her drawers where she kept it hidden under her bras. She wiped the dagger off on a tissue and walked over to the drawer returning it then returned to the drawing. She noticed it was a picture of her sleeping and she recognized it as Angel's work.

She gasped as the picture fell to the floor. He was in her room last night and had watched her sleep. He had enough time to find a pencil and paper and stab her cupcake using her knife. Through all that, she hadn't even woken up. She frowned in worry as she paced her room then quickly made a decision grabbing the picture to shove it into her bag. She then realized she would be late for school so she found herself flinging a scarf around her neck to hide it from view.

She knew no one would suspect that Angel had bitten her and even if someone noticed it, she could lie about it and they might even think it was still the Master's scar. She was thankful as she realized it was the same side as the Master's scar so once it healed a little more, it would just appear as though it was his scar still. She sighed in relief as she threw on a pair of blue jeans and a fluffy red shirt.

She hoped her mom was already at the art gallery this morning so she wouldn't have to face her this morning looking like Hell. She bounced the stairs with her heart not really into anything as she found the house empty and a little note tacked on the fridge, "Lunch on the third shelf, see you tonight Buffy." Buffy found herself sighing in relief for the second time this morning before grabbing a piece of bread not even bothering to toast it as she took her lunch from the fridge to walk to school.

* * *

Buffy leaned over towards Willow, "Can I talk to you Wills?"

Willow nodded pulling her books a little closer to herself as she and Buffy walked to school together. She glanced over to Willow desperately, "Seriously Will this part is important, it's a secret. You can't tell Xander, Oz, Giles or Cordelia or anyone. I mean it. This is really important but I really need your help."

She sounded so desperate and hated the way her voice sounded but she saw the look on Willow's face look serious and concerned as she made a cross over her heart, "I promise. I'm all secretively Willow now. How can I help Buffy? Is it about Angelus?"

Buffy nodded and frowned as she grabbed Willow by the hand pulling her behind a bush that was near the school. She untied her scarf showing Willow the mark. Willow gasped, "That from Angel?"

Buffy nodded and whispered, "It's a claim supposedly."

Willow frowned, "How did you figure that out?"

Buffy retied the scarf then gestured with her hands, "Someone told me but anyway, point is, according to the source, it means I can't kill Angelus. He said something about the fact if I die he dies or some garbage like that and I need to know if this is true. Angelus is wrecking our lives and it's only day two. I woke up with a picture drawn on my pillow of me. It was freakish…"

Willow glanced at the picture Buffy held in her hand and frowned, "I'll meet you at the library for lunch and we can do some secret research on it as Giles will be busy researching Angelus anyway."

Buffy nodded and reminded her friend, "Now remember you can't tell anyone. Please Wills, I'm counting on you."

Willow put her hand over her heart and nodded, "Best friend promise Buffy."

Buffy nodded again feeling satisfied as together they finished their way to school thankful she had finished their conversation before bumping into Xander a few minutes later.


	4. Chapter 3: What It Means To Be Claimed

Chapter 3: What It Means To Be Claimed!

* * *

 **5 hours later: 12 pm. Monday**

Buffy secretly flipped through the pages of the books Giles had handed her, looking for information about claims. Willow stole the book from her handing a book to her that had a page open. Buffy started to read,

"Claims are marriages within the vampire clans. Vampires don't often participate in this practice any more as it is eternal and permanent. It was a practice used in ancient times as a way to produce permanent family structures. Minions would be marked by their masters to show ownership and to prevent betrayal and mates would be chosen by the vampires in order to have a partner in battle. With time, this was less used because although it was the vampire's way of telling the world that his or her mate is off limit, it resulted in a few disadvantages rather than advantages. It's binding and does not allow either partner to kill the other without dying themselves. This might sound good to humans but it also meant if someone were to kill the vampire in question, its mate automatically dies therefore this made the practice less used. There are rumors about other results of the claims but have never been tested."

Buffy glanced at Willow who was studying her with worry in her eyes. This looked really bad and worse permanent. Buffy closed the book holding the place with her finger as she glanced around to make sure no one noticed what they were up to. Giles was sitting in his office reading, Cordelia was nowhere in sight and Oz was in class. Xander was lost in thought holding a donut while looking through a book. No one seemed to notice the girls' interaction so Buffy picked up the book and flipped a few more pages reading again,

"Claims came in two forms: unreturned and returned."

Buffy felt hope as she was sure she had an unreturned claim. Perhaps it wouldn't be binding without the returned part. She continued to read studying the book hard as she bit her lower lip in nervousness.

"Unreturned means that "Mine" was said but "Yours" was not. This type of claim will fade in time making no results take place. The exact time is unknown but it is safe to assume within 2 weeks, the affects will have disappeared leaving behind only a mark as the only reminder if ever existed. Returned claims are binding and permanent. This occurs when "Mine" is said and "Yours" is answered. The death of one mate will result in the other. There is one other form of claims but no direct information has been given and it has been discounted as a rumor only."

Buffy found herself passing the book to Willow taking back her originally book allowing Willow to read. Willow then looked up at her just as the school bell rang. Xander quickly finished munching on his donut, "See you guys after school."

Buffy nodded as she walked next to Willow as she asked, "What can I do?"

Willow shrugged, "We can do some more research after school but for now let's get to class before we are late."

Buffy yelled, "Bye Giles." Giles never looked up from his book as he put his hand up to wave. Buffy frowned as she went to go through the rest of her classes.

* * *

 **8 hours later: 8 pm. Monday**

Buffy seemed to have a permanent frown fixed on her face as she yawned glancing over at Willow who was buried deep in the book she was reading. Whatever Willow had found, it apparently interested her. Buffy glanced over at the book and Willow paused her reading to look up at her, "I found something interesting. This book is all legend though. I'm not sure how accurate it is. Giles told me it was mostly tales from unreliable sources but occasionally things have turned up to be true from it."

Buffy nodded as her eyes followed where Willow was pointing to the center of the page:

"There are rumors that claims can be challenged by other vampires and therefore removed or perhaps exchanged. There is no information at this time about how this is done or if it can even be done."

Buffy jumped as she heard Giles come up behind her as Willow quickly turned the page of the book back to Angelus' family as Giles stated, "How's things going? Finding anything interesting?"

Willow shrugged, "I'm learning tons of information that I did not want to know about how Angelus tortured his victims by raping the children followed by the mother and then the father before killing the children making the parents watch."

Giles took off his glasses and began to vigorously clean them, "Interesting….you girls should be getting home."

Buffy agreed taking the book that Willow was reading with her as she yelled back towards Giles, "I'll do a quick patrol on my way home."

Giles nodded, "Be careful Buffy." Buffy yelled back, "Always am" before she disappeared out of the library.

* * *

 **An hour later: 9:30 pm. Monday**

Buffy rested her head on the gravestone as she waited for the vampire to finish getting himself out of the grave. It was boring her as tears filled her eyes so she was flipping through the book looking for more information as she waited. Finally the vampire emerged only to have Buffy dust him on the spot. She dusted off her pants before sitting back on the gravestone reading.

She was quickly lost in her thoughts as the tears fell as she thought about Angel. She was upset at how she could be responsible for changing him into such a monster. Most girls are worried about one-night stands but not because the guy they loved, lost their soul and wanted to kill their friends. She sniffled slightly as she thought about their last night together. It was so beautiful until she woke up. She remembered the words he said, "Yeah like I really wanted to stick around after that."

Buffy shook her head as more tears fell. She couldn't have been that bad. She was a virgin sure but he achieved his moment of happiness, which made him into a monster. She barely even noticed the sound of wheels in front of her before Spike questioned, "Studying while slaying? Is that even a good idea? Say some beastie sneaks up on you deciding to take a bite out of you?"

Buffy frowned as she wiped away the tears that had fallen, glancing up at the annoying vampire in front of her, "You worried about little ole me? You shouldn't be."

Spike rolled his eyes, "No pet, I'm not worried about you just thought you might be worried about yourself. Seeing how you got more vampires now that Drusilla and Angelus are feeding and making minions left and right, I would have figured you'd be more bloody cautious."

Buffy shrugged ignoring him wanting to get back to her depressing thoughts. Spike wheeled closer eyeing the book on her lap, "That's mighty strange reading for a little girl."

Buffy put her hands on her hips balancing the book on her lap as she stated in an annoyed voice, "I'm not little."

Spike chuckled, "I guess not so much but you know Angel has a thing for young virgins. That's why he prefers nuns and high school students like you pet."

Buffy sniffled slightly as tears filled her eyes as she remembered Angelus's words to her saying she wasn't that good. The words echoed through her head again but she didn't want to cry in front of Spike. She retorted, "I bet you've raped young girls as well."

Spike shook his head, "Only one dark beauty in my past. She's my own and only and I'm loyal even if she's not."

He growled quietly to himself as he remembered the way Druhad stripped off her dress allowing Angelus to take her right in front of him. Spike had wheeled out of the room so fast that he didn't even realized he was in Buffy's cemetery until he saw her sitting there. He glanced up at her noticing she was staring at him so he cocked his head to the side remembering her book, "So what you reading the _Legends of Ancient_ for? As I said before that's difficult reading and not that accurate."

Buffy studied him before stating, "What do you know about claims?"

Spike laughed, "I doubt that book is accurate about those. That was written by a human watcher boy who knew nothing."

Buffy closed the book resting it still on her lap, "Well why don't you tell me how to get rid of it?"

Spike eyed her for a moment before realizing she was serious and he started laughing out loud. He was laughing so hard Buffy had to stand in front of him putting her hands on his shoulders. She shook him slightly as to make him stop and look at her. Buffy frowned as he wiped his tears away from his eyes and whispered softly her voice sounding desperate, "What's so funny? Can't you tell me how to get rid of it?"

Spike shook his head explaining, "That luv is why it's so funny. You can't remove it. Nothing will remove it…well save a challenge but there's no one around to do one of those anymore. Only two vampires left on this earth that could challenge it, Dru or me. I guess you could go resurrect the Master and try to convince him to do it for you…"

Buffy eyes filled with fear as she gripped the book making her knuckles turn white. Spike cocked his head to the side, "Issues with the Master?"

Buffy whispered softly looking down at her feet, "He killed me."

Spike's eyes got big as he looked her over then gave her an approving nod saying, "Well I must say pet, you are looking mighty fine for a dead girl who isn't a vampire. Just how did you pull off being so bloody alive if he killed you?"

Buffy shook her head trying to forget the fear his name brought, "He only drained me partially leaving me to drown. Xander did CPR."

Spike replied with a simple, "Ahhh."

Buffy glanced up at him hearing that sound and returned to her questioning, "So if I can't get rid of the claim, what am I supposed to do?"

Spike shrugged repeating his statement from the night before, "I told you, I'd run far away and hope Angel forgets you exist and Slayer by the way, I'd stay in doors for at least 2 more days and not see Angel. If he sees that fresh mark on you, he will know what he did and really hurt you. I'd leave."

Buffy eyed him amazed by his statement. He didn't care about her not really but the statement almost seemed like he did. She stood up in front of him carrying book in one hand as she asked one last question, "If I could get a master vampire to challenge it, what would happen to the claim?"

Spike looked down at his hands, which were resting on his lap, "It disappears and the master vampire has a choice to claim you for himself or let you go free. But like I said pet, it has to be someone in the Aurelius line and thanks to you, we are mighty scarce. With Angel taking out Darla and you taking out the Master, just Dru and I left."

He shrugged as he turned to roll away as she yelled after him, "Would you do it?"

Spike laughed as he turned around, "Even if I would which I wouldn't, I'm in a sodding wheelchair. Not bloody likely to end well is it?" He continued to roll away as Buffy frowned determined to talk to Willow about it tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4: Desperation

Chapter 4: Desperation

* * *

 **9 and half hours later: 7 am. Tuesday**

Buffy awoke to her alarm and she stretched before feeling the sense of dread enter over her. She peered at her nightstand and noticed another drawing. As she sat up, her head felt like she was spinning as she held it with one hand while studying the picture with the other. This one was even freakier than the last. It was of Buffy in the pajamas she wore last night but instead of them covering her body, it was exposing her breasts and it showed a hard reaching out to touch them.

Buffy shuddered lifting up her shirt to see tiny bruise marks on her breasts and put her hand over her mouth covering the scream that wanted to emit from her body. She got up quickly determined to find a way to dis-invite a vampire from her house as she picked out clothing for the day. She glanced in the mirror noticing the bite mark was less and mostly faded to the point of where it looked to be an old master mark.

Buffy sighed in relief that no one would notice it until she shuddered remembering that picture. The only tiny thing she could be thankful for is that he didn't seem to notice the claim mark on her neck. Perhaps he thought it was from the Master. She frowned wishing this had been just a bad nightmare she would wake up from. Angelus was invading her personal space, abusing her body and breaking her heart even more. She needed to be strong though because she couldn't kill him or destroy him. What Buffy needed to do was to find a way out of this claim so she could put a stop to this before something bad happened to someone she knew and loved or herself.

She hopped into the shower with steaming hot water willing it to wash away any results of his touch on her body. Buffy glanced down noticing the tiny bruises on her breasts appeared to be the only part marred. She shook her head as a few tears fell from her eyes but were quickly washed away by the shower before they reached her cheeks. Buffy sighed quickly as she forcefully washed her body until it shined red from the strength she used on her washcloth she had opted to use instead of her normal poof. She was determined to wash away his touch even if it meant rubbing off a layer or two of skin.

Buffy finally finished by washing her hair and stepped out of the shower still as red as a beet. She glanced over at the sink in the bathroom where the mirror was steamed. She used her towel to wipe away mist and looked at her neck. It was the only part of her not red and she closed her eyes willing the mark away but when she opened it, it was still there as clear as day.

Buffy knew she would forever have that scar on her until she was able to convince someone to challenge for her. She frowned as the tears almost fell again but she quickly rushed to get dressed leaving her hair down to cover the marks on her neck thinking a scarf two days in a row might draw attention to her neck. The last thing Buffy needed was for Xander or Giles to get wind of the claim. Both would be so disappointed in her and might even dust Angelus causing her to die. Buffy wasn't ready to die and hoped to live a long life but it seemed difficult to think such things lately.

Buffy grabbed her backpack shoving the picture into it as to not have her mom find it accidentally, as she noticed again the kitchen was empty. A tiny note was on the fridge saying, "I won't be home until much later tonight. I have a meeting at the gallery with a new artist in the area. I left money for pizza and packed a larger lunch than normal for you. Have a good day sweetie!"

Buffy sighed pulling the lunch from the third shelf in the fridge then headed out to walk to meet Willow for their way to school.

* * *

 **15 minutes later: 7:15 am. Tuesday**

Buffy walked next to Willow as they walked to school together. Buffy decided to be nice and ask Willow about Oz for once, "So how are you and Oz doing?"

Willow looked embarrassed but decided to talk as her hands started moving as she talked, "We are good, well ok…"

Buffy glanced up while still continuing to walk questioning, "Are you guys going anywhere special tonight?"

Willow shook her head glancing in Buffy's direction as they rounded another corner, "We aren't going anywhere…well we are but not where I want to go."

Buffy's eyebrow raised up in surprise as she hugged her books tighter, "Nowhere?"

Willow nodded responding, "Nowhere. I mean, he said he was gonna wait until I was ready, but I'm ready. Honest. I'm good to go here."

Buffy smiled realizing Willow was talking about sex not their actual relationship as she glanced towards Willow as she exclaimed, "Well, I think it's nice that he's not just being an animal."

Willow's voice appeared calm as she looked at Buffy still walking as she laced her hands together in front of her saying, "It is nice. He's great. We have a lot of fun."Her voice got desperate as she stated, "But I want smoochies!"

Buffy tried to help by suggesting, "Have you dropped any hints?"

Her hand gestured in front of her during the word hints as Willow looked directly at her still walking but their pace slowing, "I've dropped anvils."

Buffy shook her head flinging her hair back behind her shoulders as she smiled at her friend hoping to reassure her, "Ah, he'll come around. What guy could resist your wily Willow charms?"

Willow frowned a bit, "At last count, all of them. Maybe more."

Buffy smiled slightly, "Well, none of them know a thing. They all get an "F" in Willow."

Willow got a smile on her face with a slight far away look as she toyed with the bottom strain of her hair, "But I want Oz to get an 'A' and oh, one of those gold stars."

Finally having reached school Buffy turned towards Willow with a confident look on her face as she sat down on the bench realizing they were still a few minutes early, "He will."

Willow glanced towards Buffy taking the seat next to her glancing around the walkway, "Well, he'd better hurry. I don't want to be the only girl in school without a boyfriend."

Buffy looked down at her hands sadly thinking about what Willow said. She didn't have a boyfriend unless you counted one who wanted to kill her and her friends. Willow realized her mistake and said, "Oh, I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry. I shouldn't even be talking about…do you want me to go away?"

Buffy shook her head sadly, "No I wish you wouldn't."

Willow frowned asking, "How are you holding up?"

Buffy frowned being honest, "I'm not really. He was in my room last night again drawing pictures. I won't show you since he was violating my body during his drawing adventure but it's bad. Really bad. Is there any kind of dis-invite spell someone could perform to get him out?"

Willow gasped, "He didn't hurt you did he?"

Buffy shook her head, "Just a few bruises in places I'd rather not mention but nothing too bad. But he's getting braver and I'm not waking up for it..."

Willow looked up at Buffy hopeful, "I could talk to Ms. Calendar. I over heard she was a witch of some sort like me. I saw her in the Magic Box a few weeks ago buying some kind of supplies. Perhaps she knows about vampires."

Buffy nodded looking hopeful as well just as the school bell rang, "Please do that. See you at lunch Wills."

Willow waved, "Library 12 pm. We will do some more research ok?"

Buffy nodded and took off running towards her first class of the day as her mind still worried with thoughts of Angelus's next step.

* * *

 **4 hours and 45 minutes later: 12 pm. Tuesday**

Willow was already into research when Buffy sat her backpack down on the table pulling up a book that Willow had placed out for her. Giles came into the room, "Ok the goal is to find all we can about Angelus."

Buffy frowned stating, "He's stalkerish, he's creepy, he's obsessive, he kills, maims and destroys, and he tortures, doesn't that about cover enough information about him yet?"

Giles frowned as his disappointed clearly showed, "Buffy, dear we must find his weak point."

Buffy decided to brave the question, "Is there any way to dis-invite a vampire into a person's home?"

Just then the library door opened and in walked Jenny Calendar, "I'm so glad Willow asked me about that today. She said Angelus was giving you trouble in your home Buffy? I have the spell here but I need a few ingredients and I still have a tiny bit of translation to do but by the end of the day tonight if not tomorrow morning, I should be ready to perform the spell and I'll teach Willow how to for the future in case I'm not available. I suggest any one who has given him an invite, should do the same. Just to be safe."

Buffy nodded grateful that her house would be once again protected. She was fearful for her mother's life and with Angelus having a free for all access to her home, it was just asking for trouble. She motioned towards Jenny not quite forgiving her for the part she played in not warning her about Angelus, "Thank you."

Jenny nodded and apologized once again, "I am sorry again about not telling you…"

Buffy cut her off, "It's the past. Let's move on shall we?"

Jenny nodded quietly leaving the library again as Giles watched sadly as Jenny left then turned towards his desk with his book still in hand. Buffy watched this sadly then felt Willow nudge her, turning towards her, "Do you need anything?"

Buffy nodded explaining, "My source said it can be removed…."

Willow got excited, "That's great? It is by a spell or some kind of ritual? Is it easy or hard? Probably hard but I'm sure I could handle it."

Buffy shook her head putting her hand up to signal Willow to be quiet, "It's nothing like that. It's a vampire challenge actually. Someone from the Aurelius line must challenge the claim and win to free me. My source claimed only Spike and Dru are left since the others were destroyed. Is that true?"

Willow grew excited, "Oooh, I saw a list of Aurelius line vampires in here!"

She started flipping through the pages quickly getting into an image that appeared to be a family tree. On the list of vampires, most were listed as deceased. Willow took out her black pen adding in 1998 for Darla's death and 1999 for the Master and sure enough, only Spike, Angelus and Drusilla were listed. Buffy sighed in defeat, "I guess that is a no go."

Willow nodded sadly saying, "We will keep looking. Perhaps your source isn't as smart as you seem to think they are."

Buffy shook her head thinking Spike seemed very smart as she said, "Yea we can keep looking but I really think he was telling the truth."

* * *

 **8 hours later: 9 pm. Tuesday**

Buffy was walking through the cemetery as usual but was looking for a certain blond vampire. She had decided she wanted to make a deal with him. She would offer him something in return for him offering something only she hadn't decided what her offering would be. Nonetheless she was determined to be brave and make this work. She glanced around having already staked about 10 vampires in the night figuring it was Angelus and Drusilla's work. She had even gotten a message from a few claiming, "A gift from Angelus to you" which had only proved to piss her off and dust them faster before they could say anymore. Buffy was tired of living this nightmare.

Just then she heard the distinct sound of wheels rolling. She ran up towards the sound and yelled out, "Spike!"

Spike turned around in his wheelchair to face her breathing out a deep breath he had been holding at his name, "Oh it's you Slayer. What do you want? Aren't you satisfied enough with my existence in a sodding wheelchair or do you plan to torture me to death with stalking me forever knowing I can't very well get away fast."

Buffy sighed as she plopped herself down on a particularly big statue in front of a grave, "Neither. I want to offer you something."

Spike's eyebrow shot up as he cocked his head to the side, "Ok pet, let's hear it. What do you have the offer to the Big Bad vampire?"

Buffy bit her lower lip as the thought suddenly came to her, "Blood. Slayer blood. I will give you some of my blood in exchange for you challenging Angel for me."


	6. Chapter 5: Blood Sealed Deal

Chapter 5: Blood Sealed Deal

* * *

Spike frowned not liking how this was working out. This was a pretty intense deal. He usually loved deals and looked forward to them but this wasn't going to end well and he could smell it already. He stated trying to hide the emotion in his voice "You are willing to do what?"

Buffy held out her wrist, "You can feed from me but not killing me, in exchange for you fighting for my freedom. Angel…."

Spike watched as Buffy tried to gain control of her emotions as she pulled out folded pages in her pocket thrusting them towards him. His curiosity got the better of him as he opened up the pictures. They were drawings of Buffy while she was sleeping. One looked innocent enough but the second was of her exposed and about to be violated. Spike folded them back up determined to look uninterested as he handed them back, "Those are just drawings he did. Doesn't make them anything more than fancy little pictures probably done from memory."

Buffy shook her head, "They were left in my house on my nightstand and…."

Her voice hitched as she continued as a tear from her eyes, "I have bruises…"

Spike couldn't stop the slight intact of breath that was full of shock, "Bruises?"

Buffy nodded, "He really did touch me as that picture showed. He was in my room while I was sleeping and touching me and I didn't even wake up…please you have got to help me. I can't handle this."

Spike sat up a little straighter as he stated, "You need to dis-invite the poofter first of all and secondly, I can't do a blasted thing in this bloody wheelchair you put me in so you are out of luck ducks."

She looked at him wiping the tears that had fallen on her cheeks hating how vulnerable and desperate she sounded, "I'll help you heal. I'll feed you my blood. Surely my blood would heal you up. You'd win too you know. You'd get your Dru back."

That got Spike's attention. He closed his eyes for a moment remembering how before Angelus existed, his dark princess would coo and fling herself all over him. She would never fully give herself to him but at least she pretended to be his. He longed for that again as he opened his eyes stating, "What exactly do I have to do with this? Who's to say when I free you, you won't come around and dust me and Drusilla?"

Buffy bit her lower lip, "You can claim me so I can't hurt you afterwards. I'll say the words as long as you agree to leave with Dru and never come back."

Spike bit his lower lip as a smirk came across his face, "So you'd do that would you? You that bloody desperate? So tell me luv, how do you want to do this feeding thing?"

Buffy didn't have an answer never having let anyone willing feed from her only Angel who had barely taking even a taste of blood and it was done in the throes of passion so she didn't have time to think it through. Spike noticed her uneasiness as he stated, "Ok first things first. Let's make this official, what happens if you don't keep up your end of the deal? Can I drain you? Drain one of your friends? Your mum perhaps?"

Buffy frowned in thought, "I won't go back on my word because I got the most to gain from this little deal. I get freedom to destroy Angelus before he kills my friends and family or me. And I'm giving you the most valuable thing in my possession, my blood. But if I go back on my word, you can kill me."

Spike nodded in agreement, "Ok fine. Doesn't answer my question, how do you want to do this feeding thing? I can hardly bite you when you are way over there and it will hurt you know. Unless you are in the throes of passion as you call it, it will hurt. Not much I can do about that."

She shrugged unbothered, "I heal fast and I can take pain. I'm the Slayer after all."

Spike nodded saying, "Fine pet, come sit on my lap and let's do this thing and get it over with."

Buffy frowned thinking this wasn't how she imagined it. She imagined him being so grateful for her blood that he would do anything she asked and instead he was acting as though her blood was a chore.

She bit her lower lip again as she reluctantly sat on his lap. She eyed him nervously, "No funny business?"

Spike shook his head, "No no funny business. Get out your stake if you feel better."

Buffy nodded pulling the stake out from her pocket holding it in her hand as Spike shook his head, "I'm not biting anywhere near his mark luv, switch sides."

Buffy glared at him not liking the idea of marks on both sides of her neck and he quickly explained, "If I bite anywhere near his marks, he will feel it. If I were you, I'd try not to bloody touch them or have them rub up against anything and definitely don't have people biting that side if that gets you off. Any contact while he's awake and he would recognize something was up even if he didn't know fully what was up. I didn't even think Angel knew anything about claims. Probably his demon took over in the heat of the moment and did it without his bloody knowledge. I've heard of that happening before."

Buffy frowned asking in a soft voice, "What will make you stop?"

Spike shrugged, "Well you are offering to be my blood fountain. I can either take it all in one night or I can enjoy slayer blood for the next few days into weeks. I tend to think the latter is best so yea I'll stop. Make a deal with you pet. If I go too far, I'll drop you off at home on the doorstep and ring the bell leaving your mum to find you. That an ok deal?"

Buffy nodded as she scooted on his lap to expose the opposite side of her neck. Spike closed his eyes letting the smell of her blood hit his nose as he said, "Ok hold on tight to that stake or you might even want to hold onto to the sides of my wheelchair luv. This is going to be a bumpy ride."

With that she heard the bones in his face shift as he licked the spot on her neck where he was about to bite. For a moment the licking felt good and she found herself closing her eyes leaning towards him. Spike sensed the change in her and grinned as he couldn't resist lifting a hand up to massage her breast forgetting that she was bruised there. The bruises on her breasts weren't that bad so she didn't even notice any pain and only felt pleasure as she arched her neck even more to his view.

Within seconds, he smelt her arousal and smirked as he plunged his fangs into her neck gently but forceful as she let out a low moan. She started to wiggle and fight and he removed his fangs, "No pet listen to me. If I rip your skin you are going to have to find another place for me to bite tomorrow and I don't think you fancy stripping for me so you need to be calm and relax."

He continued kneading her breasts as he whispered his words against her ear and she found herself relaxing. He nodded to himself more so than to her and revamped out returning to his feast. He reentered the same holes careful not to rip her skin as he took a pull of blood feeling Buffy squirm. He moved his free hand to her stomach to hold her in place not stopping the massaging of her breast and took another pull of blood.

This time she moaned trying to arch her body towards his hand on her stomach. He chuckled to himself as he took another pull of blood then another and continued until he heard her moaning grow quieter and less forceful and he knew it was time to stop. Reluctantly he pulled his fangs from her neck and licked the wound cleaning it from any escaping blood. Then he pulled his tongue flat against her wound to seal it.

Buffy opened her eyes feeling his hands relax on her but still felt his hand massaging her breast as she refused to speak. She leaned up against him feeling light headed and weak as she closed her eyes again. This felt even more intimate than the night with Angel. Thinking of Angel had her opening her eyes and trying to stand up.

Spike wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, "No Slayer, you need to relax to allow the blood to rebuild. They don't let you get up at the doctors office after giving blood do they?"

She shook her head leaning back against him but not fully relaxed as she was a few minutes ago. He whispered against her ear, "Just relax pigeon and regain your strength as I regain mine."

She felt herself relaxing again not really understanding why she was still sitting on the lap of a killer but part of her was so lonely. She felt empty since Angel had turned into Angelus. Her first true love had left her and was trying to kill her and her friends. Finally after a few minutes of her sitting there, she felt herself growing stronger. She eased herself from Spike's lap who nodded, "Day one of deal complete. Tell me pet, did you say your little lady had done the dis-invite spell yet or will?"

She frowned shaking her head, "Will tomorrow after school. She had to translate a few last words it make it work."

Spike nodded suggesting, "Put crosses on your windows, holy water traps if you can in places. Lock any and all doors and tell your mum about you and Angel before something bad happens to her. I'd soak crosses in holy water as well Slayer."

Buffy nodded choosing not to think about why he was offering her helpful suggestions. He started to roll in the direction of her house, "Let's get you home."

Buffy's eyebrow went up in curiosity, "Let's?"

Spike nodded, "We have a deal luv. I don't reckon you getting into a fight without back up on a day I just about drained you of your strength. You tell me where you live, I'll take you safely there and then return to my humble factory where I will shower up as I suggest you do. Use whatever smelly soap you can because right now luv, you have my scent all over you. I'd soak your clothes somewhere as well so he doesn't catch a whiff of me that way either. And mind what I said about crosses and holy water."

Buffy nodded numbly as she went behind the wheelchair pushing it gently using it somewhat for her strength. She noticed he was right; she was wobbly and not feeling up to a battle. She was grateful that Spike had agreed to the deal. Soon she could destroy the being that was slowly destroying everyone around her. She made a decision there and then not to tell anyone about her deal with Spike. She knew he wouldn't as well. She turned towards Spike when she reached her tree, "I won't tell anyone about our deal."

Spike nodded his approval, "Same goes for me pet. Take care and be sure to wash my scent off you."

She nodded, "See you tomorrow night. Same place same time?"

Spike shrugged, "I'll find you. I even know where you live now."

With that he turned and rolled away as Buffy raced up the tree remembering what he said. She carefully removed her clothes putting them in the washing machine downstairs to soak as she tiptoed up the stairs in just a towel. She took a long hot shower making sure to use extra soup and shampoo as well as really hot water before stepping out and slipping into fresh clean clothes.

As she brushed out her hair she reflected a bit on the night but decided not to think about her actions and the consequences but instead focus on the results of their deal. Satisfied she smelled like herself, she sprayed a bit of vanilla mist on her skin just in case hanging up the crosses that had been soaking in holy water during her shower. She also placed a holy water on the top of the window so if he did open it, it would fall. She then covered herself up to sleep thinking of the bleach blond vampire who had appeared incredibly different than she imagined.


	7. Chapter 6: Life Continues on

Chapter 6: Life Continues On

* * *

 **8 hours later: 7 am. Wednesday**

Buffy awoke gasping as she noticed another drawing. She frowned as she studied it noticing again her shirt was removed but this time her pants were as well. She lifted her shirt to notice more tiny purple fresh bruises covering the now green colored ones from the night before. They were perfectly surrounding her breasts showing that he had indeed been caressing them with the bruises.

Buffy removed her pants to find tiny purple bruises on her thighs and inner thighs but she noticed she was not sore or did not feel roughed up at all. She did notice her panties cut apart next to her body. She knew today Ms. Calendar would be performing the spell and not a moment too soon it appeared. He appeared to be getting progressively worse and knew tonight was probably the big final act of rape and knowing him, he would probably draw the image of it on paper.

Buffy shuddered as she stood up wobbly but shaking it off realizing it was due to the fact she gave blood to Spike last night. She hid the picture in her backpack again holding her dizzy head as she rushed into the bathroom only to throw up her dinner from the night before in disgust. She felt so violated and dirty. She heaved another time emptying the last of her dinner as she laid her head against the cool tile giving herself a moment to recover. She felt gross and needed a hot shower.

She turned the shower up to as hot as she could possibly stand it and jumped in ignoring the way her body protested at the heat. She felt the steam running off her body and saw how red her skin was getting but she ignored it using the wash cloth again to scrub her body making her skin hurt even worse. She frowned as she continued to scrub harder and harder until she was afraid she would draw blood and washed her hair before stepping out of the shower.

She dried herself careful not to mess with the two bite marks on her neck and sighed as she tried to find something to wear. She chose a long sleeve red turtleneck and blue jeans. She figured it was enough to cover both marks on her body and make her feel normal again. She shuddered again as she glanced at the drawing and closed her eyes willing the tears not to come.

Just then she heard her mom's voice yell to her, "Hurry Buffy or you will be late to school. I'll drive you this morning if you want since I'm home."

Buffy put on her backpack shoving the latest picture in trying to look normal as she raced down the stairs. Grabbing the piece of toast her mom had made for her, she took her lunch, "A drive would be great."

She was tempted to walk but knew she would be late and didn't want to deal with that. Instead she sat in the car quiet the whole ride over willing herself to get through the day and not let anyone know anything was wrong.

* * *

 **15 hours later: 10:30 pm. Wednesday**

Buffy sighed as she kicked a stick out of the way. She was running late and knew it. She heard the now familiar sound of wheels crunching on grass as she eyed the blond vampire heading in her direction. He stopped rolling directly in front of her as he said, "You're late."

He looked disinterested in her reason but she figured she owed him an explanation, "Giles and I were out patrolling earlier for a werewolf that is loose in the city and ran across a werewolf hunter. It took time to ditch him and hunt for the werewolf, whom we never found I might add."

Spike nodded appreciating the fact she bothered to respond to his comment and to give a really good excuse. He stayed quiet as she stated in careful tones, "Watch out for the werewolf. I don't know if it hurts vampires but it does animals and people apparently."

Spike nodded, "Mostly they stay away although I'm probably a perfect little sitting target but I'll bloody watch out. No worries pet. So you come to give me more blood?"

Buffy bit her lip nervous as she nodded and Spike smiled slightly, "Be happy pet. Watch!"

She glanced down at his legs seeing no movement and thought he was nuts, then as she was about to give up watching, she noticed his big toe on his left leg was moving slightly. She glanced up at Spike who was watching her expression, "Can you do that on the other foot?"

Spike shook his head refusing to get discouraged as she jokingly offered, "Well I guess that's something…now you can break Angelus's finger with your big toe."

Spike growled loudly, "I'll break more than Angel's finger before I'm finished. This is day one pet and I'm already making headway. That's one more bloody toe than I could move yesterday."

Buffy nodded as she took the last step between them sitting on his lap. He shifted still unable to feel her weight on his legs and whispered near her ear, "Now just relax and I promise it won't hurt too much. Do you want your stake out?"

Buffy shook her head gripping the wheelchair with both hands. Spike let out a deep breath as he moved his hands up and down her arms aiming to make her relaxed. He realized yesterday the blood tastes sweeter if it's willingly given rather than stolen. He wondered if other vampires had realized that but shook his head slightly concentrating on the task at hand. He moved one hand over to her breast again enjoying the feeling of its softness in his hand. He could feel the warmth through her nightshirt tonight as he realized she was not even wearing a bra. He was really tempted to call her on it but the words got lost in his throat as he heard her moan at his touch.

God she was so receptive. He tweaked her nipples causing her to wiggle on his lap and moan even louder. He whispered against her ear before he could stop himself, "Angel was a fool to give you up. You're so receptive."

At the name Angelus, Buffy tensed up and jumped off his lap. Spike was sure she was about to run but instead she lifted her shirt slightly. He was in shock thinking she was about to strip for him but instead she merely pulled from her waist band a folded up drawing. He glanced at the folded up paper taking it and unfolded it in his hands. He growled at what he saw. It was a drawing well done of Buffy sleeping and she was totally exposed to Angelus's gaze with a hand heading towards her quim. He growled again as he rumpled the sides slightly in rage as he demanded from Buffy, "Did he rape you last night?"

Buffy shook her head frantically explaining, "No I have bruises where he touched me but I don't think he did anything else to me other than touch and look."

Spike growled again, "You are sick Slayer. You want this? You let him do this? How can you not bloody wake up? You want a monster to rape you in your sleep? What is wrong with you bint?"

Buffy blinked back tears as she shook her head frantically. He rolled closer to her shaking her slightly, "Well? How is he doing this if you don't bleeding want it?"

Buffy shook her head and her body was shaking like a leaf. She felt her legs give out in fear as Spike barely had time to react pulling her onto his lap. He didn't touch her other than to grasp her arms as he felt her still continue to shake with fear and sobs that had escaped from her throat. Without giving a second thought to what he was about to do, he yanked up her shirt gazing at her breasts that were covered with tiny purple marks and slight yellow ones. He shook his head as he vamped out unable to help his emotions for a few minutes as he shook her again letting her shirt cover her, "Seriously, Slayer, how could you not wake up?"

Buffy sniffled as she managed a muffled, "I don't know."


	8. Chapter 7: Understanding the Symptoms

Chapter 7: Understanding the symptoms Can Lead To the Solution

* * *

Buffy sat on Spike's lap shaking like a leaf as her sobs finally ended. She leaned her head against Spike's shoulder but felt no surprise as she felt no arms surround her. He was an evil vampire after all and couldn't be comforting the slayer. Besides his mind was too busy thinking of what she had told him. Based on how hard she was crying, she was probably telling the truth so that left only one thing in his mind, "Slayer, question."

Buffy sat up looking at him as she got up off his lap to sit on a nearby gravestone. Spike rolled up to be at her level beside her as he asked, "What do you feel like when you wake up in the morning?"

Buffy glanced at him annoyed, "You mean sick to my stomach? Dizzy from blood loss and the knowledge that I had an evil vampire in my room touching me while I didn't know it? How about disgusted and dirty? Is that what you are wondering?"

Spike frowned focusing on a few words she had used, "Dizziness? Vomiting? Exhausted? Dry mouth?"

Buffy nodded to every one of those and he replied coldly, "Chloroform."

Buffy glanced back in his direction repeating what he said, "Chloroform?"

Spike nodded, "He's making you sleep through his violations with chloroform. It's not your fault but that stuff can last hours and it can have some serious side effects with long-term use. So did you try my advice last night?" '

Buffy nodded and Spike asked further, "On every window?"

Buffy shook her head, "Just on mine. My mom was home last night but I'll do it tonight on every window and door as she's not home."

Spike roared, "You are staying at home with an open house with no mom to even save your bloody ass? What the Hell is wrong with you Slayer? Do you have a death wish? If so I'll gladly obliged taking Angelus out of the picture completely as well."

Buffy shook her head again as her body started to shake and Spike ran a hand through his hair, "Do you know where your witch lady kept the book with the spell in it?"

Buffy nodded, "It's in the library probably still with the bookmark in it because we were the last ones left in the school tonight before we went out werewolf hunting, why?"

Spike started rolling down the road saying, "Looks like we get to do a little B&E tonight before your beddy bye time. Come on pet, you have to show me where."

* * *

 **20 minutes later: 11:30 pm. Wednesday**

Buffy was trying to break into the school using a credit card and a screwdriver but failing. Spike growled pushing her out of the way and snatching up her equipment, "Since when do good and pure Slayers know anything about breaking and entering anyway? Aren't you on the good side of the force?"

Buffy put her hands on her hips, "We have to do what we have to do."

Spike shrugged wishing he could just kick the door open and Buffy grinned seeing him struggle, "I thought vampires were all over this. Isn't this what you guys do for fun? Break into a building and steal things for yourself?"

Spike shook his head explaining as he continued to jiggle the lock, "Nah I usually literally break in, fangs all a glow and kill everyone in sight before taking what I bloody need."

Buffy frowned as he reminded her of what he did for a living; he killed. He was an evil blood-sucking fiend just like Angelus. Spike noticed her frown and frowned as well, "Don't be thinking I'm like your honey bear. I'm nothing like him. He rapes, tortures then kills. I feed often leaving my victims alive unless I make the conscious decision they aren't worth bloody living."

He jiggled the handle one more time as the door finally flung open. Spike listened for silent alarms and heard none as he started to wheel himself down the hallway. Buffy took a hold of his chair pushing him, as she demanded, "What gives you the right to decide if someone is worthy of life?"

Spike chuckled allowing her to steer thinking she knew where she was going after all, "I'm a vampire. I'm supposed to take all lives Slayer. Why does it matter if I have the right or not?"

Buffy grew quiet as she focused on trying to see on the barely lighted hallway. She accidentally ran him into the wall and he shouted, "Bloody Hell bint. Watch where you are going?"

Buffy frowned admitting, "I can't see where I'm going too well."

Spike frowned as he took over wheeling the chair, "Forgot your precious Gods who gave you the power, didn't realize giving you night time vision would make sense to kill vampires."

Buffy said nothing as she kept her hands on the back of his chair allowing him to guide her. The only sounds between them were the sound of the squeaking of the wheels until she finally broke the silence, "Next doorway with the two double doors, that's the library."

Spike nodded knowing Buffy probably wouldn't see it and pushed open the doors with his chair and asked, "Ok luv, where is this fancy little spell book?"

Buffy smiled and picked it up off the counter placing it on Spike's lap. He started flipping through the book, "Ok we need another B&E action before we go back to your place. I need some ingredients."

* * *

 **30 minutes later: 12 pm. Wednesday**

Buffy bit her lower lip staring at the doorway of her house as Spike sat there with the book in his hand and the supplies. Spike shrugged, "Choice is yours pet. You can either invite me so I can dis-invite the poof or you can take the ingredients and hold them for your little teacher lady tomorrow to do it assuming you find your were-beast at a decent hour."

Buffy stepped over the barrier stating, "Spike, please come in."

Spike wheeled himself over the barrier, "I can probably dis-invite myself too if you want but I'm not 100% sure I can do that from within the house. Perhaps you should just tell your teacher to do mine when she does the others."

Buffy shrugged thinking she would rather have an evil Spike in her house than an evil Angelus in her house anytime but decided to say nothing. She watched as Spike thrusted the items carefully wrapped in his duster towards her giving her the orders, "Hang these near the doorways and you get to wave some of this incense around while I say some Latin words. I won't bother with the translations as it probably works better in Latin anyway."

Buffy eyed him in disbelief, "You speak Latin?"

Spike nodded, "I speak a lot of languages. Probably more than you even knew existed."

Buffy said nothing more but obeyed hanging crosses and other various items around the doorways. When she finished she turned to him and saw he had lit some incense and handed it to her. He said, "We will start in the kitchen."

Buffy listened as in his British accent, he carefully read the Latin inscriptions never faltering. It appeared so easy when he read it she almost wondered if he didn't speak it fluently. After quite a while of chanting, he moved to the second door and read the inscription again while Buffy waved around her little incense wand. After another 20 minutes of chanting, he moved to the front door and repeated the process. He glanced around asking, "Any more doors luv?"

She shook her head and he said, "Well pet, I don't think it will work with me here so you're stuck with me with an invite until your teacher fixes the issue."

Buffy nodded saying nothing as she went in and removed the items from the doorways placing them in a box in the corner of the living room. She then sat on the couch as Spike rolled up in front of her, "Well since you're safe from your honey bear tonight, what about my payment? I need more blood if you wish for me to do more than wave my big toe at him."

She agreed as she slid off the couch sitting on his lap. She said nothing as she yanked the couch blanket over her as she leaned her head back against his shoulder exposing her neck to him. She found herself feeling cold and he inched the blanket up further around her as he reached down using that opportunity to slip his cold hands under her shirt. He got no protesting so he reached up touching her breast hearing her groan in pleasure as his cold hands made contact with her hot breast.

He groaned as he felt the heat pour through him and he knew feeling her heat would make things that much sweeter. Buffy didn't even complain when Spike slipped his other hand inside of her shirt to openly caress and tease both her breasts through her shirt. She in fact arched her hips and he smirked realizing at this point, he could probably get away with doing anything to this girl, she was totally putty in his hands but he controlled himself as he licked down her neck sucking softly on the spot he was about to bite.

He also knew his organs were not functioning properly so even if he wanted to do something to her, he couldn't. He growled slightly at that thought and vamped out easing his fangs into her throat a bit higher than the mark he had left on her last night, which was healing nicely. He took a few pulls of blood as his hands lifted her shirt up and over her breasts as the blanket fell around her waist exposing them to the air.

Buffy hissed at the difference of the cold hands massaging her hot breasts and the even colder air turning her nipples into even tighter pebbles making them ache. She felt Spike squeeze them slightly as she arched her hips as he took a few more pulls of blood. She wiggled on his lap feeling his erection under her butt and she longed to feel it inside of her. Spike also realized his organs were finally functioning properly and growled at the feeling of Buffy rubbing against his erection which was now standing at attention.

He tightened his grip around her chest but was careful not to squeeze her breast any harder knowing she already had bruises on them. He took a few more pulls of blood closing his eyes as he felt it coursing through his body making him feel strong. Spike took another pull and figured that was enough so sealed the wound and was barely finished when Buffy turned around in his lap giving him a full blown kiss on the lips.

He quickly unvamped but not before she nicked herself on his fang but he controlled the urge to suck her bottom lip and instead enjoyed the taste of her mouth and how tentatively she kissed not knowing the power she held against him. She arched her hips against his erection allowing both of them to feel every movement and he lifted her up higher so she could wrap her legs around the waist he could barely feel. She whispered against his ear, "Want you…."

Spike kissed her again feeling more turned on than he had since he can remember and whispered back, "Me too luv, me too."

Buffy whispered in his ear, "Buffy. It's Buffy."

Spike whispered in his British accent, "Buffy."


	9. Chapter 8: Feelings of Guilt

Chapter 8: Feelings of Guilt

* * *

Buffy felt her heart melting as she pulled her shirt over her head and struggled with his. Spike knew they were going too fast but he was an evil vampire after all. Who was he to turn down a willing slayer in his arms? He lowered his hands to her pants whispering, "You want me?"

She nodded biting her lower lip and he whispered, "Ease back so I can remove this."

Buffy nodded allowing him access to move her pants noticing she had no panties on under the pants He growled as she leaned down pulling his member from his pants. He was thankful for her blood that seemed to make him almost feel alive as she whispered, "What do I do?"

Spike smirked at her innocence and used both hands to lift her off his lap so he was lined up perfectly with her entrance. He whispered into her ear sucking on the earlobe slightly, "Hold on to the wheelchair handles and slowly lower herself onto me. You do all the work because well I can't but I promise some day when I'm well I'll make it up to you and make it really good but for now, you ride me."

Buffy looked nervous and Spike thought for sure she was going to chicken out but instead she did as he asked and he felt her hips lower slowly towards his shaft. He growled out slightly when he felt her entrance take in just the tip of his erection and she whispered struggling with pain, "It hurts. You are huge."

Spike chuckled appreciating the comment as he whispered, "You can do it. Just take it slow and gentle like and I'll fit. I promise luv."

She nodded and threw head back in pleasure as she lowered herself even further feeling the first fourth of his erection slide into her. Spike squeezed her hips knowing he would probably leave a few bruises himself but didn't care as he felt her lower herself so that half of his erection was buried deep inside her. She bit her lower lip as she wiggled slightly getting used to the feeling of fullness as she whispered, "You sure you will fit?"

Spike nodded and felt Buffy raise herself as she left herself lower much faster onto his erection pushing the whole 10 inches of him fully into her. She quivered in pleasure as Spike held her tight preventing her from hurting herself as she quieted down he whispered, "Now slowly raise herself up and down onto my erection, I'll help. It will feel bloody brilliant."

Buffy nodded nervous she will mess up but listened as she pulled herself to lower herself again. She wished he could move but knew he could not so knew the bulk of the responsible was her. She got into a rhythm thanks to Spike's assistance and soon she was moaning as often as he was growling and groaning in pleasure. He was right; it did feel wonderful. Spike leaned forward taking her nipples into his mouth sucking on them causing her to quiver in even more pleasure. She held his mouth to her with one hand as she used the other to continue her motion of her hips on him feeling her muscles contract down there.

She heard Spike hiss in pleasure as she squeezed him tight. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer and enjoyed the feel of her heat against his body feeling as though he would catch on fire along with his release. Buffy arched her neck towards him, "Again."

Spike didn't have any thoughts in his head as he leaned down biting down in the same place taking a few pulls of blood, which took her over the edge. He felt her orgasm and quickly pulled out of her throat as her muscles squeezed him tight sending him into a powerful orgasm, which had him roaring her name in release. He heard her moan his name and wrapped his arms around her sweating body as he licked the wound on her neck close. She sat against him naked listen to him breathe unnecessary breaths as her mind tried to turn back to process what had just happened. He felt her tense in his arms as he whispered, "Don't think about it Buffy. Don't analyze it, don't regret it and don't think about it. Just sleep."

She whispered, "I smell like you."

He cursed loudly knowing she was right. He wheeled both of them to a small kitchen sink downstairs since there were no bathrooms downstairs. He picked up a bar of soap and a washcloth and a little roughly washed off Buffy's body until she smelt clean and fresh to him. He used the bar of soap on him making sure to clean all the scent of Buffy off him in case he ran into Angelus on his way home.

He was pushing his chances every second he stayed in her house. He wrapped her in her blanket lighting a vanilla candle to burn getting rid of any of the leftover scent of sex as he laid her on the couch. She closed her eyes feeling too tired to think and felt herself being carefully redressed and laid on the couch to sleep. She felt a kiss to her forehead as the blanket was tucked around her as he whispered, "Sleep little lamb. Angel can't harm you tonight. You are safe."

He wandered into her kitchen taking the bar of soap over him in haste one last time to get the scent of Buffy off his skin then disappeared out of her house for the night hoping for the best.

* * *

 **5 hours later: 7 am. Thursday**

Buffy awoke snuggled up in a blanket on the couch. She stretched feeling her muscles sore and she glanced over at the table thankful to find no drawings. She got up and raced up the stairs glancing around at the window that remained closed, the bed that remained made and no sign of Angelus at all. She breathed a sigh in relief as she suddenly remembered last night. She stared down at her bed frowning at her actions.

She collapsed on her bed as she remembered how in the heat of the moment she had thrown herself literally at Spike and had made love to him. My God, she had sex with another vampire! Would he turn into some horrible monster like Angelus did? She bit her lower lip as she twisted her hands on her lap as she realized that Spike in fact couldn't because he had no soul to begin with. She moaned as she remembered her actions and how good everything felt.

This was so wrong. She couldn't believe how wrong this was. She stripped heading into the shower aiming to wash her body finding that she already smelt good of Coast but longed for the smell of vanilla instead. She carefully stepped into the hot water that for once wasn't hot enough to remove her skin and used her poof and vanilla soap to gently wash over her body.

Today she had a werewolf to find and a vampire to feed. She shook her head wondering when her life got so messy. She quickly washed her hair realizing she needed to speed up. She stepped out of the shower quickly drying down her body leaving her hair brushed, soaked and down as she put on a sweater with a higher neck to cover over Spike's fresh bite mark. She slipped into her shoes and hopped down the stairs figuring she'd buy a lunch today. Just as she was about to race out of the door, she stopped and grabbed a paper bag and dumped the ingredients from the box into the bag to take with her to return it as she ran down the street to meet Willow.

Willow glanced at her with tears in her eyes. Buffy looked at her friend concerned, "What happened?"

Willow frowned explaining how she had been on the phone with Xander when she had fed her fish. "I then noticed, there were no fish in the tank. I found them, in an envelope on my bed. They were strung up on a fishing line. On my desk was a picture of my fish swimming happily but they were really dead."

Buffy gasped holding her hand to her lips as she whispered, "He went after you because he couldn't get into my house. We did the dis-invite spell last night and he couldn't get in so he must have gone after you."

Willow looked at her curiously, "We? Who? Ms. Calendar?"

Buffy shook her head feeling guilty, "I'm so sorry about your fish Willow. We will get her to do the dis-invite spell tonight on your house. I didn't realize he had an open invitation to there."

Willow nodded deciding to let Buffy keep her secret for now about whom her secret friend was who knew about claims and now spells. Buffy frowned, "It's so weird…every time something like this happens, my first instinct is still to run to Angel. I can't believe it's the same person. He's completely different from the guy I knew."

She glanced at Willow's direction holding her book a little tighter as Willow whispered, "Well, sort of except…."

Buffy's eyebrows went up in curiosity as she inquired, "Except what?"

Willow paused in her walking too look at Buffy stating, "You're still the only thing he thinks about."

Buffy looked sad, as she started walking again not saying a word. Willow finally questioned her, "How are things with you? He didn't visit last night?"

Buffy shook her head as she stated, "I'm healing slowly. Physically and somewhat emotionally. Tonight we have to stop Cain and catch the werewolf."

Willow nodded whispering, "Good luck."

Buffy nodded and Willow decided, "I don't think I'll be at the library at lunch. I'm gonna stop and talk to Ms. Calendar about the dis-invite spell."

Buffy looked sheepishly towards Willow and paused handing her the bag of the book and leftover ingredients. Willow glanced at her, "What's this?" \

Buffy looked embarrassed as she admitted, "It's the leftover ingredients to the dis-invite spell…"

Willow raised her eyebrow, "Um Buffy? This was in the library, how did you get it?"

Buffy shuffled her feet before starting to walk away and Willow decided to press the issue, "Did you sneak into the library to get it?"

Buffy nodded, "I needed it. Angelus was touching me…I was afraid he'd rape me or something worse and I needed it."

Willow nodded and patted her friend's shoulder, "I understand. I'll give this to Ms. Calendar explaining that I tried to do it myself and failed."

Buffy smiled gratefully towards her friend, "Thanks" just as Xander caught up to them on his skateboard, "Hurry up girls, the bell just rang!"

Willow and Buffy waved to each other taking off in separate directions to go to their classes leaving Buffy with a sense of uneasiness as she felt guilt for protecting herself and not her friend and for her actions the night before.


	10. Chapter 9: Someone to Talk to

Chapter 9: Someone to Talk To

* * *

 **15 hours later: 10:30 pm. Thursday**

Buffy walked out of the school library where Oz was locked up tight for the night. Willow was staying the night there reading to him until he woke up. She felt bad for making Willow shoot him with a dart gun but knew it had to be done. Buffy paused in the cemetery knowing she was late again and also knowing it would be another night before her mom returned. She walked into the center of the cemetery and pulled herself up on a high building looking around. She saw Spike rolling around in the middle of the cemetery muttering to himself. She carefully hopped down from the crypt then carefully and quietly made her way closer to him. She could hear him mumbling, "Serves you right you stupid git for taking advantage of the girl last night. You knew her heart belonged to the poof but no, you didn't respect that and had to go taking advantage of her ignoring the fact that she's only 17 and very vulnerable. You're more than 9 years older than her in human years much less vampire years. Vampires have no right becoming involved with the living and you of all people should know that William. What is bloody wrong with you mate?"

He hit himself in the head and Buffy gasped knowing he was talking about her. He whipped his chair around so fast Buffy thought for sure he would tip but he didn't. Buffy looked at his eyes as his blue eyes pierced her green eyes as he managed to stutter out, "You came..."

He acted very much surprised to see her there and she smiled trying to ease his mind feeling a bit guilty for ease dropping on him, "Of course I came. I just had a bit of trouble with the werewolf."

Spike wheeled up beside her and started to run his hands down her arms and to her stomach as he lifted the shirt slightly, "He didn't bite or scratch you right?"

Buffy shook her head as she put her hands on Spike's easing them from lifting up her shirt anymore and let the shirt fall back down to cover her. She sat on the edge of his wheelchair and he pulled her onto his lap motioning with his hands, "I won't touch but tell me about the werewolf."

He rested his hands on the edge of the wheelchair as she leaned back against him, "Well we found out who it was…"

Spike's curiosity peeked as he asked, "Who?"

Buffy shifted as she leaned her head against his shoulder, "Well, it was Oz, you know my friend Willow's new boyfriend. She took my advice to go to his house and talk things through with him, which apparently was a bad idea as it was a full moon still and he turned into a werewolf in front of her. She managed to get away without being hurt only to run to Giles and I who were getting together a stun gun. Well I ran into the beast right in time to kick the gun away from Cain who is the werewolf hunter, only to end up face to face with the werewolf we now knew was Oz. I was afraid to hurt him at first but I realized quickly, he didn't seem to mind such things. Reminded me of Angelus in a way…."

Spike felt her tense up on his lap and before he could stop himself found himself putting a hand on her thigh to trace light circles. But she didn't seem to mind as she relaxed again to tell her story, "So anyway I fought against Oz and managed to be thrown by him into Giles as Willow shot him with a stun gun."

Spike nodded and whispered, "You're really lucky pet he didn't hurt you. You can't cure that."

Buffy nodded and she grew quiet as she listened to the emptiness in his chest. She shifted slightly as he spoke up, "So listen Slayer about last night…."

Buffy cut him off, "Don't blame yourself. I practically threw myself at you so unless you have mind control abilities, it was as much my fault and idea as it was yours."

Spike nodded saying nothing but instead inquired, "Did Angel visit you last night?"

Buffy shook her head as the tears started to fall, "No he went Willow's instead."

Spike frowned, "Ahh she has the fish then."

Buffy sat up a bit looking at him in surprise as she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, "Huh?"

Spike shrugged pushing her head back to settle down on his chest liking the warmth she was emitting from her body, "Yeah. Angel came in last night bragging about how he went fishing. He was so loud about it, laughing with Dru that I couldn't help but overhear."

Buffy said in a flat tone, "Oh."

Spike whispered, "She's doing the dis-invite spell correct?"

Buffy nodded, "Been there, done that. Willow lied for us you know."

Spike cocked his head to the side to better view her as he looked surprised, "Is that right?" Buffy nodded again, "Yeah, I gave her the supplies explaining that I had a source who did the spell for me and she lied to Ms. Calendar saying that she tried it on my house and didn't have fun doing it so wanted her help on her own house."

"Probably best pet that they don't know about me. I can't fancy the whelp or the witch or even your watcher liking the idea of you hanging out with another bloody soulless vampire and I don't fancy becoming dust when I can finally move two more toes this morning."

Buffy smiled at him, "You could?"

Spike showed her wiggling his left foot's big toe and the next two toes on there and Buffy even noticed a tiny bit of movement in the last two toes. She jumped up off his lap exclaiming, "That's great! Before you know it you will be able to fight Angelus for me."

Spike grinned proudly as Buffy leaned over offering her neck to him, "More blood will help right?"

Spike nodded as he leaned down taking her breast into his hand again to begin the kneading. She moaned moving to straddle him as Spike whispered against her ear sucking on an earlobe, "You are too sore for another repeat of last night. Tonight we just do blood. Tomorrow we will see. Besides it's a bit too late…"

Buffy frowned but sighed as she tipped her head more to the side eager, "I'm ready."

Spike leaned down kissing down her neck pausing to suck on the spot on her neck that he would bit. It was just a tad bit lower than the other two bites, which were already healing nicely, and mostly gone. He breathed in her scent as she whimpered rubbing against him. He put a hand on her stomach while not pausing on his kneading as he slipped into game face and bit down on her neck. She gasped then moaned out in pleasure as he took some pulls of her blood.

Within minutes Buffy was whimpering in pleasure. Spike was tempted to take her then and there knowing she would easily give in to anything he wanted but wanted this to be a long term arrangement. He was healing already but had a long way to go so having her take it back wasn't in his best interest. He would have to wait a night. He felt her heart beat slow and he pulled out licking the wound sealed. He felt Buffy shift to lean her head against his shoulder wrapping her arms around his back. He nibbled on her ear then closed his eyes basting in the way the blood made him feel. Buffy finally shifted as she muttered, "Will you walk me home?"

Spike nodded as Buffy started to push his wheelchair. Nothing was said the way home as both of their minds were busy thinking. At the door, Spike didn't move to enter thinking the spell was already done so instead he gestured towards the door awkwardly, "Home sweet home slayer."

Buffy frowned but said nothing as she smiled at him, "Thanks Spike. For making me safe and helping me."

Spike shrugged, "It's a win win deal. How could I not resist?"

Buffy frowned again saying nothing more as she whispered, "See you tomorrow." She waited hoping he'd say something but he didn't so she closed the door. She watched as he wheeled himself away. Sighing, she climbed the stairs taking a hot shower only to sink into the bed wondering what the next day would bring.

* * *

 **8 hours later: 7 am. Friday**

Buffy woke up feeling refreshed. There was no dizziness and life seemed good. For a few minutes she floated around her room until reality hit her. Angel was Angelus, her friends were in trouble and she, Buffy Summers, was mixing company with an evil vampire. She sighed as she slipped out of her bedclothes and into the shower. She took a leisurely shower until she remembered she would have to walk to school and therefore couldn't afford to play around. She slipped on some black jeans and a fluffy pink sweater that had a high neck and pulled her hair into a ponytail out of her face.

She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed as she wondered why Spike hadn't wanted her last night. She didn't feel too sore. Should she be sore? She pondered on this as she helped herself to a quick piece of bread and walked out the front door. Within minutes she was walking side by side with Willow, "Anything happen last night?"

Willow shook her head as Buffy asked, "Everyone's houses vampire proof?"

Willow shook her head, "We actually didn't get to do mine last night but all was in order. No one was home since I was staying the night in the library until this morning where I returned to get dressed. Ms. Calendar plans to help me with it tonight."

Buffy nodded and smiled, "Good. We don't want anything else dead."

Willow nodded sadly, "Oz seemed so sad being locked up. He doesn't get locked up tonight. Do you think he remembers anyone at all when he's a werewolf?"

Buffy shrugged, "I don't know much about that. He seemed more than willing to attack us though."

Willow sighed, "Not me though. He seemed to avoid me."

Buffy didn't say anything knowing her friend was only being hopeful that Oz loved her no matter what. Willow let out a sigh, "Think now that I know the truth about him, he will want smooches and to finally do it?"

Buffy giggled a little as she pointed across the way to the red head that was patiently waiting for Willow, "Why don't you go ask him?"

Willow grinned crossing the way as she off to meet with Oz. Xander zoomed past Buffy on his skateboard as he exclaimed, "Hurry Buff. You're late again!"

With a deep sigh Buffy rushed towards the school eager to get this day started.


	11. Chapter 10: Confessions

Chapter 10: Confessions

* * *

 **15 hours later: 10:30 pm Friday**

Buffy twirled her stake after having dusted 20 vampires throughout the night. She had been patrolling since 8 eager to find all the vampires early so she could spend some time with Spike. She felt the tingles and turned around to find herself face to face with Spike. She smiled putting her stake by her side, "You scared me. You're getting good with those wheels."

Spike shrugged obviously upset about something as Buffy moved over to sit on top of a nearby gravestone, "Busy night? I've been out here a while." \

Spike smirked, "Looking for me pet?"

Buffy shrugged noncommittally, "Not exactly. Been dusting your friends."

Spike chuckled loudly at that, "Not my friends Buffy but your lover Angelus's."

Buffy frowned, "He's not my lover anymore."

Spike shrugged concentrating a bit on wiggling more toes, "Only took the one time luv. That was enough."

Buffy sighed as she twirled her stake in her hand wishing this conversation were easier, "How was your day?"

Spike glanced towards her, "Brilliant pet. Angelus spent the day indoors shagging Dru senseless and there was nothing I could do to drown it out unless I wanted to turn into a big pile or dust."

Buffy frowned, "Sorry…" She paused then admitted, "My day was mostly quiet. I ate lunch in the library listening to Giles share all sorts of tidbits about Angelus tortures and how since he didn't mess with any of us, he was planning something. Then listened to my friend Willow talk about her desire to date Oz tonight and his denial claiming it was a school night. Then Xander and Cordelia proceeded to make out in front of us not even bothering to hide the fact that's all they ever seem to do. Boring day mostly."

Spike nodded looking down at his folded hands not saying anything as Buffy asked, "Want to come back to my place?"

Spike cocked his head to the side, "You didn't have the teacher do a dis-invite spell?"

Buffy shook her head, "Maybe once the claim is broken but until then…"

She trailed off as she shuffled her feet and twisted her hands, "My mom is gone for another day and night. She won't be back until Saturday. Would you, I mean…I could order pizza course I don't know if you eat pizza."

Spike rolled forward putting a hand on her hands, "I'll come over and eat pizza."

Buffy smiled up at him and raced around to the back of his chair to take over pushing it for him neither one noticing Oz's eyes from the woods peering at the two.

* * *

Buffy pushed Spike into her house and Oz gasped as he stepped out from the shadows exclaiming loudly, "Buffy!"

Buffy turned around staring at Oz, "Oh Oz…what brings you here?"

Buffy wheeled Spike the rest of the way in, "Come in Oz. I know you don't need an invitation but I figure it's only nice to invite."

Oz eyed Spike, "You know he's a vampire right?"

Buffy nodded biting her lower lip. Oz continued, "Ms. Calendar was dis-inviting vampires from yesterday and today. Willow had told me your house was already done. Did she get the news wrong?"

Buffy shook her head as her hair flopped in her face still not saying anything Oz glanced at Spike for an explanation and Spike explained in simple terms, "We have ourselves a business deal."

Oz sniffed towards Spike, "You have no soul."

Spike chuckled, "That's correct wolf boy. I have no soul. No soul to loose and definitely no soul to gain. Why does that bloody matter?"

Oz turned towards Buffy looking greatly concerned as he stated, "You are making a big mistake."

Buffy shook her head begging, "You won't tell anyone will you? Spike here is helping me out. We have a deal of sorts. I give him something and he oh damn…"

She realized it was so complicated and Spike didn't say anything as he watched the emotions pour over Buffy's face. Spike spoke up, "What's the number to the pizza joint? Pepperoni and sausage ok pet?"

Buffy nodded and he turned towards the wolf asking, "It ok with you?"

Oz nodded and Buffy spoke up finally, "It's on the wall in front of the phone."

Spike nodded and wheeled away to go order pizza. Oz sat down at her table leaving room for Spike and Buffy to join him eventually as he made a deal with her, "I won't tell under one condition Buffy. You must be honest with me. I'm pretty easy going and can be a great guy. Willow likes me after all. Plus now I'm part wolf and I'm pretty tolerant of things such as vampires. So what is this between you and the bleached blond vampire?"

Buffy frowned, "Spike. His name is Spike and he's in with Angelus's crowd but doesn't really like him being back and damn…I don't think I can do this."

She instead sat down in front of him on the chair and pulled back her neck showing the claim mark. Oz growled slightly surprised at himself and sat back, "Um that Spike's?"

Buffy shook her head, and Oz goes, "Damn you got a problem."

Buffy nodded, "It's Angel's and he doesn't know about it and Spike recognized it on me and we made a deal. He will challenge Angelus for it in exchange for my blood so he could heal. It's not a bad deal. When he wins, I'll be free and never have to think about Angel anymore."

Oz frowned, "That's dangerous you know that? Spike will have the right to claim you if he chooses from what I understand."

Buffy's eyes showed surprise as she asked skeptically, "Just how do you know that?"

Oz grinned, "I did some research tonight after I had the sudden urge to bite Willow last night. I had to know why I had that urge and it was a biting claim urge. Now that I understand it I can better control it."

Buffy smiled, "We have an agreement. He won't claim me unless I want him to."

Oz shrugged, "Well you know best."

Just then the doorbell rang and Buffy heard the sound of wheels rolling into the kitchen and smelled the smell of freshly baked pizza. Buffy grinned, "How'd you get that so fast?"

Spike laughed and said, "If you look at the box, it's not actually from your pizza place. Sorry pet, called in connections. I couldn't wait the 25 minutes for bloody pizza."

Oz chuckled, "You will have to hook me up with where you called. I practically live on pizza and waiting 30 minutes is a drag."

Buffy watched the two languages between the vampire and werewolf and noticed there was an understanding of sorts. Both didn't seem to mind the other's company and that made Buffy relax and eat a piece of pizza watching the other two guys chow on their pizza. Buffy grinned as Spike shoved another piece on her plate, the second she was finished. Spike grinned, "Now I just need a glass of blood to wash it down."

Oz laughed, "I crave bloody steaks now, almost completely rare."

Spike grinned, "I can hook you up with the name of an awesome butcher shop that knows just how to set up a rare steak so it's still oozing blood."

Buffy shook her head as she felt her stomach do a flip-flop. She got up and took out three sodas as she offered, "Sorry in this house, it's coke or bust."

Oz opened his coke and took a large sip as did Spike. Buffy was impressed seeing the two creatures sitting at her table enjoying pizza and soda with her. As the conversation turned to Oz's band, she felt like she was having a normal conversation. She wished for a moment Willow was there and turned towards Oz, "Think Willow will freak if we told her?"

Oz shrugged, "She seems cool with dating a werewolf, I don't see why she would have a problem with you dating a vampire."

Buffy's eyes got big at the words dating as she denied it shaking her head, "We aren't dating…"

Oz chuckled slightly, "Right, just providing blood for a vampire that you don't care about enough to date and just sitting having pizza like old friends which isn't a date. Gotcha. Could have fooled me though."

He leaned back in his chair downing more of his soda as Buffy looked uncomfortable. Oz shrugged, "I say tell Willow. I would love a double date that isn't a double date."

Spike smirked at Oz but said nothing and Buffy nodded, "I'll think on it."

Oz stood up then finishing off the last of his piece of pizza gesturing towards the door, "I should get back. I got school in the morning as you do Buffy."

He then leaned up to Buffy, "If you don't want people believing you are dating Spike here, I suggest you try not to have your scent all over him and his scent over you. That's kind of a dead give away to the vampire and werewolf world and probably demons as well."

He threw his stuff away as he waved to Buffy and saluted Spike, "See you around Spike."

Spike grinned, "Certainly will Oz."

As Oz closed the front door Buffy breathed a sigh in relief. Spike rolled over next to her whispering into her ear, "I'm thirsty."


	12. Chapter 11: A Bit of Cold Comfort

Chapter 11: A Bit of Cold Comfort

* * *

Buffy pushed him back as she cleaned up the table putting the empty pizza box into the garbage as well. Everyone enjoyed three pieces with Oz having a fourth and she was sure everyone was stuffed and she couldn't imagine Spike still being hungry. She eyed him as she turned around drinking the last of her soda noticing he had wheeled himself over to where she stood at the counter as he repeated, "I'm thirsty."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "I gave you a soda, what more do you want?"

Spike tapped his left foot that he could move up to the ankle and Buffy eyed it as she took a step back, "Can you move the other foot?"

Spike shook his head and wheeled forward, "Perhaps tonight will be the night."

Buffy frowned but Spike grabbed her around the waist hoisting her into his chair and wheeled her into the living room as she was yelling, "Hey!"

He just chuckled as he yanked the blanket off the couch and draped it over her whispering, "Time to pay up luv. Ready?"

Buffy bit her lip nervously as Spike whispered, "What's wrong pet?"

Buffy felt the tears start to form as she admitted, "I'm supposed to love Angel."

Spike nodded as he stated in a flat tone, "And I'm supposed to love Dru, your bloody point is?"

Buffy frowned as more tears fell, "It's been five days, just five little days and I'm already in bed with another vampire."

Spike frowned, "We haven't made it to the bloody bed thanks to my inability to walk yet pet. Everyone needs someone. You know that right?"

Buffy nodded as she tried to wipe away the tears as she explained, "For the last year, that someone was Angel. Sure we were never really close but I loved him and I wanted to be with him forever. I imagined what my life would be like with him and I figured we would last forever. I didn't even know he was a vampire before I was fantasizing about him." She frowned as more tears fell, "I found out he was a vampire and was freaked out but he was different. He had a soul and was supposed to be good and pure and everything that was something I could justify. Little did I know it would all be ruined by a simple night of pleasure."

The tears rolled down at her cheeks as she continued, "Then you are now around and you are not in my right and wrong categories. You realize I was taught, vampire bad, no soul, slay since I was barely 14 years old? So for 3 years I've been having vampire slay drilled into my head. But you don't seem evil. Angel was good as a vampire but then Angelus was bad and the only difference was his soul. What the hell am I supposed to do with you?"

Spike eyed her tears and struggled with the urge to comfort her and instead let her cry in his lap refusing to give in to these feelings that would result in his arms surrounding her in comfort. Instead he focused on her words as she continued to ramble, "You don't have a soul so you should hate me and want to kill me. You should be doing everything Angelus is doing now that he has no soul yet you aren't. You're making deals with me, the slayer who is destined to kill you and your kind. You are helping me to dis-invite Angelus from my house, giving me advice to protect me and I don't know what to make of it. My head is spinning like crazy and I can't stop crying now."

She sniffled loudly as she tried to wipe away the tears that wouldn't stop falling. She was crying too strongly to talk anymore and Spike grumbled to himself but gave in the desire to wrap his arms around her trying to offer her comfort. She sniffled as more tears fell and she leaned her head against his chest curling into a ball letting his arms around her bring her comfort. She didn't want to think about the fact that an evil vampire who was created by Angelus was holding her close and offering her the only sense of comfort she had found since Angelus was created. Her sobs finally calmed down as she whispered, "This is all my fault."

Spike shook his head not letting her go yet as he said, "No pet, this is Angelus's fault. He was 35 when he was turned and is well over 200 years old and you're only 17. He's an adult who has had over a century to figure out what the heck the curse meant and instead he didn't. This is completely his bloody fault. If I believed it was your fault, I couldn't be here with you but instead I know it's his fault. Buffy, look at me…this is not your fault."

Buffy looked at him with tear filled eyes and her face a mess and he gently wiped his hand over her face realizing at that moment he was in deep trouble. He was feeling things no vampire should. He was tempted to run but knew that was part of the reason he was there. He wanted to be able to run and fight and kill and he couldn't until Buffy's blood healed him. Instead he tipped her head towards him and licked down her throat tasting sweat and tears on her neck as he plunged into her neck with no warning.

She gasped and clung to him as pain hit her body like a flood and he immediately felt her relax trusting him as she leaned her head against his chest giving him full access to her throat. He felt a bit of remorse as he began to gently massage her breast to give her some pleasure to take the pain away. He didn't take any blood just let the droplets run into his mouth as he lifted her shirt up to her neck and began to touch her breasts with both hands. She opened her legs straddling his as she arched her butt against him rubbing against his erection. After a few minutes of him not taking any blood and just licking away the blood that escaped she whispered, "Let me turn around. I need to feel you against me."

Spike nodded removing his fangs and yanked her shirt over her head as she managed to remove his whispering, "I just wanted to feel your cool skin against mine. It's kind of a comfort thing."

Spike chuckled as he felt her rub her body against his and he whispered, "Buffy, luv if you keep that up…I'll be offering more than comfort."

Buffy grinned feeling playful, "Who's to say that's not comforting?"

Spike growled and kissed her hard. It was the first real passionate kiss she had ever experienced and it took Buffy's breath away. She moaned into his kiss running her fingers through his hair in an attempt to pull him closer. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she struggled for more contact. She ran her hand down his chest to find his pants, which she unbuckled and unzipped and Spike was startled hearing the sound of a zipper. He whispered, "Remove your pants."

She didn't need to be asked twice as her pants were discarded beside them and she was straddling him fully naked as he whispered kissing down her neck to her breasts. He weighed each breast in his hand whispering, "Your bruises are gone."

She nodded as she arched towards him enjoying his cool fingers on her hot skin. Spike hesitated for just a moment thinking that this might not be a good idea until he heard her moan again and his little control was gone. He was an evil vampire after all or so he told himself. He lifted her up in the air positioning her over his erection and lowered her half way as he hissed in pleasure and she threw back her head moaning out his name. He groaned as he lifted her up higher and then lowered her fully onto him as she moaned in pain and pleasure and she wiggled a tad trying to get comfortable. Some tears formed in her eyes at the sudden invasion but he knew she had been sopping wet. He wiped her tears away as she whispered, "It didn't hurt much. It was just a shock."

Spike nodded as he kissed her again and felt her starting to move against him. She moved her hands to the sides of his chair for leverage as she lifted herself and lowered herself starting to swirl her hips. She was picking up on things that felt good to her and he could hardly wait until he could really take over control and show her places she had never reached before but until then, he would settle for this because it sure did feel good. She moaned throwing back her head again as she moved against him squeezing her muscles with every motion. He was in Heaven and felt like he was going to be burned alive as he reached for her breasts again to tweak the nipples before lowering his head to take a breast into his mouth sucking on it as Buffy whispered, "More!"

Spike squeezed the other breast in his hand while the other received nibbling and sucking. Buffy moaned out loudly as her hands gripped the chair so tightly that her knuckles were being drained of all her blood. She shuddered with closeness and Spike knew they both needed the extra power of her blood. He released her breast with a pop using his hand to switch breasts. He licked and sucked down her throat to the point of where he bit before and whispered, "Ready for me to bite you luv?"

She nodded her head frantically as he licked her one more time then she heard the sound of the bones shifting in his face as she felt two tiny pin pricks followed by the incredible feeling of her blood racing to his mouth. She moaned out Spike's name and Spike groaned as he took a few more pulls of her blood just as she shuddered against him. He released her breasts to hold her fully so she didn't cause him to tear her skin as she orgasmed shouting out his name over and over again. He took a few more pulls of blood before realizing he was taking too much and quickly pulled his fangs out just in time for Buffy to squeeze him tightly again ready to orgasm again. He roared out her name as his release took her by surprising bringing her along with him.


	13. Chapter 12: Careful What You Wish For!

Chapter 12: Careful What You Wish For!

* * *

 **5 hours later: 12 pm. Friday**

Buffy watched the scene unfold before her in the hallway. She was tempted to break it up but realized this was bound to happen eventually and she never really cared much for Cordelia anyway, "I think we should break up. There isn't much between us."

Xander took Cordelia aside holding her arm in his hand, "You can't do this to me. This is the day before Valentine's Day and you are breaking up in front of the school! That's not normal!"

Cordelia frowned as Buffy watched the scene unfold even further and noticed a crowd had started to gather around. She heard Cordelia's voice appear braver as she said, "Well I want more to our relationship than making out Xander. We need to see other people. I need to return to my roots where I belong. We just don't fit together and I'm tired of slumming it to be with you."

With that Cordelia frowned looking sad as she walked away as the hallway busted out in applauds. Buffy walked up Xander pushing people out of the way and then waved them on, "Nothing to see here. Go away."

The crowd went away but not before casting a few insults his way, "Way to get dumped, dude."

Xander frowned as Buffy heard Harmony's annoying voice ring out of the crowd of people, "You should learn a second language so that even more girls can reject you."

Xander frowned and spotted someone through the crowd and disappeared from sight leaving Buffy standing there bewildered wondering what had just happened. One minute Xander was there and the next he was gone not even letting Buffy say a thing to cheer him up. She shrugged realizing Xander must not need him as much as she thought he did and went to her next class wishing the day was over with already.

* * *

 **3 hours later: 3 pm. Friday**

Buffy sighed as she listened to Giles talk about various Valentine's Day gifts that Angelus had left for his prize women through the years. She was dying to get out of there. It was 3 and she wanted to find Spike to invite him to the dance at the Bronze tomorrow night. She glanced up as her thoughts were interrupted by Xander's voice, "I have a plan! We use me as bait."

Giles stated, "You do?"

Buffy blinked feeling very confused, "You mean make Angel come after you?"

Xander shook his head looking defeated, as he stated, "No, I mean chop me up into little pieces and stick me on hooks for fish to nibble at 'cause it would be so much more fun than my life."

Giles rolled his eyes knowing it was going to turn into a high school drama act as he closed himself up in his office. Buffy frowned as she whispered, "I saw you and Cordelia."

Xander nodded, "I think the whole damn school did. My life sucks right about now."

Buffy felt something strange come over her as she glanced at Xander stating, "That's her loss."

Xander frowned as he watched Buffy climb over the table to sit in front of him, "You know what I'd like? Why don't you and I do something together tonight? Just the two of us."

Xander's eyes got big as he said, "Really?"

Buffy nodded twirling her hair in a seductive fashion, "Yeah. We can comfort each other."

Xander grinned getting an idea as he said, "Well, would lap dancing enter into that scenario at all? 'Cause I find that very comforting."

Buffy lowered her finger to her neck unbuttoning the first button on her shirt, "Play your cards right…"

Xander's eyes got big as he figured out what was going on, "Okay, you do know I'm Xander right?"

Buffy looked down at his pants as she wiggled closer to him with her butt barely on the table and her jeans spread tight as her split her legs to move even closer to him almost resting her bottom on his pants, "I don't know…I just heard you and Cordy broke up, and I guess I was surprised at how glad I was."

She leaned forward starting to play with his shirt, "It's funny…how can you see someone every day but not really see them. You know?" Xander chuckled nervously getting up off the table to find himself stopped by Amy. Buffy frowned feeling defeated as she picked up her books to go home to figure out a way to win over Xander still feeling weird about the whole thing.

* * *

 **5 hours later: 8 pm. Friday**

Buffy stood up determined to go find Xander but first she needed a weapon. She stomped down the stairs grabbing a jacket and a stake as she raced to the library to get what she needed. Inside the library, she could hear voices but she snuck in grabbing an axe and left without anyone noticing her. If she couldn't have Xander, no one would. She exited the library falling in step with a ton of other girls who also had weapons.

Meanwhile Xander had run to Buffy's house not realizing Joyce was out of town. He banged on the door to the house asking to be let in only to be snatched by Angelus around the waist and Xander screamed. Xander tried to back out of Angelus's grasp as Angelus held him by the collar dragging him up on the roof. He held him off the edge of the roof only by his collar asking, "Where's Buffy?"

Xander stuttered, "I don't know man. Look I don't know."

Angelus got angry throwing him down off the roof onto the ground where he jumped down after him. Angelus grinned at Xander, "Perfect. I wanted to do something special for Buffy, actually to Buffy, but this is **so** much better!"

Xander kneed Angelus in the crotch trying to get away but he didn't even seem to feel the blow as he flipped Xander onto the grass in the lawn. He grabbed Xander's hair pulling his neck back, "If it's any consolation, I feel very close to you right now."

Just as Angelus was about to bite, he was thrown back against the house and Xander exclaimed, "Buffy!" only to be turned around finding himself face to face with a vamped out Dru who appeared very hungry and determined to be with him which made him very nervous.


	14. Chapter 13: A Little Jealousy Can Make

Chapter 13: A Little Jealousy Can Make the Heart Grow Fonder

* * *

Spike wheeled through the cemetery aiming to meet up with Buffy early if she was around. He then caught her scent as he hid behind the trees watching as a ton of girls holding weapons raced towards her house shouting, "Xander!"

Spike growled as he smelt Buffy and wheeled faster and faster trying to keep up with running girls but realized as he fell behind, that working with a wheelchair isn't as fast as legs. He growled again as he paused for a second watching the scene unfold. He saw Buffy fling herself toward Xander, "If you don't want me, no one can have you!"

She tried to aim the axe at him dressed in just a black raincoat and Spike had had enough. He rushed forward in his wheelchair and grabbed her by the waist tossing the axe aside. He took her struggling body with him into the shadows just as he spotted Drusilla in the bunch. She was cooing over Xander trying to kiss him and hold him and Spike realized he didn't feel much. He was more upset over Buffy's behavior than Dru's as he continued to wheel her towards the inside the cemetery he wheeled himself into the crypt he had been using and locked the door as he frowned looking at her, "Buffy what has gotten into you?"

Buffy pouted, "I want Xander."

Spike growled smelling Xander on her as he ripped off her raincoat off her roaring, "Bloody Hell, woman, I'll teach you to want someone else."

Buffy continued to pout as he leaned down kissing her lips but she barely responded. Determined he licked down her neck stopping at her breasts. He fondled them noticing she wasn't her normal responsive self as he shook her commanding, "Buffy, luv, wake up, snap out of this. What is wrong with you? It's almost like you're under a sodding love…."

Suddenly it dawned on him. Lots of females all crazy after Xander. They were under a love spell. He growled dragging her to the corner where he had placed his books hidden from sight. When Angelus had returned, he was afraid Angelus would get it in his head to torture him even worse by destroying his books. He flipped through the books looking for a solution. He found something to at least bind her in place until he could figure out how to undo the spell and pulled out the salt he had collected and tossed a quick circle on the floor knowing he would have to work this perfectly as Buffy was beginning to struggle again. He lifted the book as he started chanting in Latin. Little did Spike know in another part of town, Giles was undoing the spell at the same moment. Buffy twisted and turned in his lap as Spike finished his chanting and tossed Buffy into the circle as it glowed bright red and Buffy stood up looking at Spike whispering, "Spike?"

Spike nodded pulling her up and onto his lap thanking the Gods or powers that be or someone for the fact she was back to normal. He growled softly as he pulled her to his body and she looked down at her naked form shyly, "Why am I naked?"

Spike frowned pulling off his button-down black shirt to put over her looking a bit guilty. He explained, "You were under a bleeding love spell of some kind that was casted on Xander and you were chasing him…"

She whispered, "My God. This morning I threw myself at him in the library but luckily he didn't return the favors. I almost cheated on you!"

Spike's mouth fell open as he heard her words and he closed his eyes trying to figure out how he felt about it as the growling from his demon sounded through his body. He rocked her in his arms as he whispered, "You can't cheat on someone you aren't dating."

Buffy frowned, "So you can sleep around?"

Spike shrugged, "Evil Vampire here luv. I'm loyal but you haven't said we are exclusive."

Buffy pushed him from her revealing her anger, "You're still sleeping with that ho-bag Dru? My God, I thought you wanted me not her. I really thought you did…I thought you were different than just a soulless vampire! I should have known better than to trust that. I guess I was hoping."

She had been beating on his chest fairly hard but at the end of her speech, she put her hand up to her mouth and sobbed loudly crashing to the floor in a heap. Spike frowned lifting her back on his lap to rock her gently whispering to reassure her, "I haven't been with Dru since long before your night with Angelus. She was sick after all and now she only wants her daddy so it's only been you luv. Only you."

She sniffled in his arms thankful he had been there to save her before she had managed to kill Xander.

She relaxed in his arms as he gently rocked her and she remembered what she wanted to ask him, "Would you like to go to the Valentine's Day dance with me at the Bronze? I told Willow about us today and Oz already knows and Xander might be there which won't be pleasant but I'd really like to go if you don't mind that is."

Spike grinned as he said, "Get up pet and watch."

He carefully lifted his legs off the wheelchair holder and balancing himself carefully he stood up wiggling his toes and ankles. Buffy grinned flinging herself towards him as he fell back into the chair. Spike grinned proudly, "If you feed me tonight and perhaps before your dance tomorrow, I might have enough strength to walk in the bloody place!"

Buffy grinned and nodded exposing her neck. He shook his head, "Your mum's gone one more night right?"

Buffy nodded her head whispering, "Tomorrow night she'll be back but I'll just tell her I have plans with Willow and Xander." Spike nodded and shifted slightly so she was sitting more comfortably on his lap as she grinned excitingly, "Think we can head back to my place? I haven't gotten a chance to eat anything because of my crazy day."

Spike grinned, "Pizza again?"

Buffy agreed and leaned her head against his chest as he wheeled his way towards her house hoping that everyone would be out of sight.

Buffy whispered against his chest as he wheeled his way inside her house, "Were you really jealous?"

Spike hesitated and Buffy frowned stating, "I was when I thought you were sleeping with Dru. I don't know if it's love or anything fancy like that but I think of you as mine. I felt jealous."

Spike listened carefully to her and then nodded knowing it made him a ponce but what the hell, "Yea I was bloody jealous. Don't go doing that again!"

Buffy felt bad, "I didn't mean to."

Spike shook his head not repeating anything out loud yet but his thoughts loud in his head, 'A vampire in love with a slayer, who would have thought it. Bloody hell I'm a ponce.'

But he looked down at Buffy who was snuggled up against his chest as he wheeled over the barrier in her doorway with no problem and smiled thinking, 'What a way to go either way.'

Buffy smiled up at Spike and crawled off his lap as she went to get plates and a soda. She called to him, "Did you call for pizza?"

Spike called back, "Sure did."

He wheeled around the corner kicking his legs a bit and Buffy smiled at that as she set the table. Who would have thought a vampire slayer would be offering her blood to help heal a vampire? She didn't plan to get into this situation again. This was scary business and if she had this problem a little after the Angel blown out, she wouldn't have ever gone to the evil undead. Desperate, she had and now look where it got her, she's in love with another vampire only this time soulless. She found herself nervous that once this arrangement stopped, they really would hold to their original terms. The original terms that were that she was single and free and he would disappear from sight with Dru. She didn't want that to happen and in fact was petrified that would happen.


	15. Chapter 14: Dinner and a Movie

Chapter 14: Dinner and a Movie

* * *

She tried to put on a happy face as she sat down at the kitchen table just as Spike wheeled to get the pizza. As she sat down, Spike carefully stood up from the wheelchair and sat down in the normal chair next to Buffy. She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder thankful he could do that much and started munching on the pizza. It was different this time, having pineapple and ham on it. She looked at him curiously, "What kind of pizza is this?"

Spike chuckled, "Hawaiian. You like?"

Buffy nodded and felt braver as she asked, "Why does it only take 10 minutes or so to deliver?"

Spike laughed, "I ordered from demons. Flaming demons in fact. They have a highly efficient oven and they can produce flame, which helps it to cook faster. They were from New Orleans originally but as their clan got bigger, they moved around the US. This family settled here in Sunnyhell, CA and they are really popular in the demon world. These are normal pizzas but they do exotic pizzas."

Buffy eyes got big, "What kind of exotic pizza?"

Spike chuckled as he chewed the bite of pizza, "rare meat, pickled feet, blood instead of tomato sauce, yak urine instead of tomato sauce, bull testicles and other things I won't even mention. I don't fancy listening to how I gave you nightmares and wonder where they got the ingredients from."

Buffy shuddered as she ate more of her pizza. The pizza tasted delicious. It was perfectly cooked and very good. Buffy decided then, "I don't want to know nor meet them."

Spike laughed loudly at her facial expression as he shook his head, "Buffy luv, you eat their pizza, you have to meet them eventually. Someday I'll take you to see them. They are nice people as long as you don't make them mad enough to throw flames at you."

Buffy's heart soared at Spike's words, 'Someday I'll take you…' Did that mean he was planning to stick around or did he say that, as some people do who never plan to really take that action but like to pretend they would. She was too afraid to ask so instead just busied herself with the pizza thinking that she could eat the whole thing herself. She glanced at him watching as he enjoyed the pizza just as much. She chewed her bite then spoke up softly, "Spike?"

He glanced towards her, "Yes pet?"

Buffy felt bad asking but she was so damn curious, "Why do you eat pizza?"

Spike chuckled, "It tastes good. Angel said I didn't get turned exactly right. He said there was something just not right about me and that's because Drusilla started the process but Angel finished it. He thought the time frame of when she dragged me to their place and the time death actually completed, caused me to not be fully vamp. I don't know about that though. I still have a demon roaring inside of me willing to work its will at all hours of the day and night. I still need blood to live, still can't do the sunlight thing, crosses or holy water. As you saw, I still need an invitation so I'm a vampire just the same as Angel was but I fight against my demon. I refuse to let it control me and instead live side by side with him. Angel just gives him full control so he no longer is a vampire, but more so a pure demon. Me? I'm William and Spike all nicely bundled in one hot and sexy package."

He grinned at Buffy who blushed. Buffy whispered, "I think you're one of a kind."

Spike looked a little embarrassed as he replied, "I think you're the only one. Eat up luv, it's early still, only 9:30 pm and we can probably squeeze in a movie after dinner and still have time for a midnight snack." He wagged his eyebrows at her and she blushed even redder as she focused on eating her pizza.

* * *

 **30 minutes later: 10 pm. Friday**

The couple was sitting on Buffy's couch after Spike had managed to walk from the kitchen table to the living room a few times with Buffy greatly helping. Buffy didn't mind and was glad for her slayer strength as she was able to help him move around without making it too obvious that it was hard work. When they had finished, Spike had chosen Star Wars, the first movie having already seen the series and Buffy having admitted she had never managed to sit through any of them. He had his feet resting on the couch as he was spread out and Buffy was laying behind him with her head resting on his quiet chest watching the movie. She was actually enjoying the movie and when she was lost, she had an expert to ask a question or two about it.

She felt like a normal human on a normal date. As long as she could get past the concept of her normal date was a vampire, it was true. She enjoyed the fact he never complained when she pulled a blanket over them because the temperature never bothered him. She enjoyed the way he looked at her sometimes when he thought she wasn't paying attention, as though she were something to eat. It gave her a slight thrill knowing she could very well become something to eat. She wouldn't ever admit that to anyone because she was sure that was a big no no to get that sort of thrill from a vampire.

Another thing she loved was how the last few days, since they were becoming really close and snuggling sometimes, he would constantly be touching her. Such as right now, they were laying down with her resting on his chest and her arm fling around his waist. His arm was brought up around her resting on her upper arm and the other resting onto of the hand on his chest. The one on her arm was tracing circles against her skin without him even realizing he was doing it. Last night when he was offering her comfort, she had felt his hand rubbing her back in a gentle pattern without even perceiving it. Whenever he touched, he kept their contact tender and constant. It made her feel loved and for a few moments at a time, she could pretend she was. That was enough for now.

* * *

 **30 minutes later: 10:30 pm. Friday**

Spike lay on the couch under Buffy who was resting her head on his chest. He looked down at her noticing her eyes were taking in the Princess and Luke's interactions like they were her life support. He felt so relaxed for the first time in his life. He had no worries in the world and he was able to rest with his demon not fighting him. He found that part a little strange. It appeared that around Buffy, even though she was the slayer, the one he should most fear, he was able to relax and just be himself. There was no risk of uncontrollable urges to rip out her throat and drink deep.

There were no urges to pin her to a bed and have heavy and loaded sex with her all night. The demon almost purred and he realized then he was purring softly as Buffy placed a kiss on his lips whispering, "Keep your purring down Spike so I can see Luke and the Princess hook up."

Spike laughed resisting the urge to ruin the movie but decided not to say a word and instead tried to relax his demon so it wasn't purring quite so loudly. He decided instead to think to keep it busy. Here he was a master vampire and healing up nicely and instead of running off to drain the first bloke he found in order to get stronger, he was snuggled up with the vampire slayer meant to kill him. He felt no urge though to fight her although fighting her had been hot. He mused, 'Perhaps we can spar together and get the same effect once I'm up to pare.'

He then realized what he was thinking and remembered their original agreement and wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Part of him wanted to say, 'Go back to your world Buffy and I'll go to mine. You're free, I'm free and Dru needs me.'

But another part of him wanted to claim her as his and never let her go as long as he existed. Was it fair for him to want such a thing of a human slayer who has a short life span already? How had it gotten to this point? He glanced down at the beauty against his chest that was burning up and so beautiful and wondered how his life took this amazing turn.

About two weeks ago, he was in a bleeding wheelchair, looking forward to fucking his glorious dark beauty and making her scream with delight so she would never leave him. Now he was imagining sparring, making love and spending his life with a vampire slayer, and not just any vampire slayer but the best he had ever seen, his Buffy. He wondered if she felt the same but didn't want to ask.

He figured they had a while still together as he wasn't up to a fight yet. He could barely stand for more than a few minutes at a time much less throw a kick or two. This was all thanks to her. She had put him in a wheelchair and then had help heal him giving him the most precious gift any human could give a vampire, their blood willingly. She was a vampire slayer and her blood was sacred and the healer of all vampires.

He felt himself hold her a little closer and tighter and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as a way of thanking her for being so good to him. If nothing else, when she wanted him to walk away, he can do so with dignity knowing he had beaten his sire, freed Buffy, and had been able to love and have a fraction of it returned for once in his un-life


	16. Chapter 15: A Midnight Snack

Chapter 15: A Midnight Snack

* * *

 **1 hour later: 12 pm. Friday**

Spike felt Buffy wiggle and then climb over him to turn off the television. Then she sat in front of him on the couch whispering, "Is it time for a midnight snack yet?"

Spike chuckled sitting up on the couch thankful he could do that and pulled her onto his lap with a grin, "You know luv, if I feed from you first, I might be able to make love to you."

Buffy frowned, "Haven't we been making love the last few nights?"

Spike nodded trying to arrange his words more carefully as he unbuttoned her shirt, "I mean, me on top, driving you insane with pleasure. I'd be making you whither and beg for me to enter you which I'd do. I'd enter you fully you in one hard thrust, completely as my hard body touches your hot soft body. I'd be able to lean down to toy with your nipples and kiss your neck…"

He paused as he pulled the shirt apart having released the last button. He glanced down at her thinking she never did look more beautiful than she did sitting there on his lap in just his black shirt opened to show all her glory. He glanced up at her face cupping her cheek as he murmured, "You are so beautiful Buffy. How did I ever get so lucky?"

Buffy arched her back as his cool touch gazed her breasts slightly before resting on her stomach. He used the back of his hands to gently part the shirt more so that her breasts were fully on display as he sucked on her earlobe whispering, "You're so soft and warm."

Buffy's eyes closed on their own accord as she listened to his words fill her mind. She felt the gentlest touch of his mouth brushing against her lips and she responded with a deep kiss and he whispered to her, "Relax, let me make love to you."

Buffy shuddered against his words and he wasn't sure if it was a protest against his words or a reaction to his voice but didn't really care one way or another. She had healed him and he was determined to show her what real love could feel like if even just for the next few days they were together until she told him to leave. He brushed his lips against her neck and lifted his hands to gently massage down her arms to relax them. Her arms fell to her side as he then began to massage each fingertip taking each into his mouth and sucking on them softly. Buffy moaned whispering, "Too much…not enough."

Spike chuckled and whispered against her ear licking her earlobe, "Not enough luv. Still not enough."

She shuddered again and used her hands to try to remove his shirt, which he allowed only because he wanted to feel her skin against him. He heard her moan as he used his chest to brush against her nipples cooling them with his cool body. She gasped as she sucked on his bottom lip and her arousal filled his nose causing him to groan in response. She wiggled across to straddle him and he shook his head as he rolled over to place her under him giving him full access of her body. He whispered against her ear, "Buffy luv, I'm going to feed now so I have the strength to finish, is that ok?"

Buffy nodded whispering, "More…"

He chuckled and then licked down her throat as his hand crept up to her breast. His motions were slow and deliberate aiming to heighten pleasure rather than relax as he licked her neck then blew across it causing her to shiver in pleasure. He teased the nipple in between his forefinger and thumb and as she arched her neck he gently entered her neck with his fangs taking a long pull of her blood, which sent her over the edge to an orgasm. He was tempted to enjoy the fact he managed to get her off while he was still mostly clothed but instead took a few more pulls of blood as she whispered, "More."

He eagerly took two more and then removed his fangs thinking that since he took one long pull and a few short ones he might be able to take a few sips afterwards but he didn't want her lightheaded due to blood loss but instead due to pleasure. He licked his lips making sure to get all her blood off before he lowered his mouth to hers giving her a passionate kiss. She wiggled her body under him and seemed very frustrated that she only found his jeans not his erection. He smiled at her whispering, "Just enjoy. I promise I will finish and if I can't, I'll let you."

She closed her eyes at his words as he lowered his mouth from her lips to her jaw, then to her neck again. He blew on the spot he had just bitten and watched as she withered under him. He kissed down her chest to her breast and pulled one into his mouth paying careful attention to her nipple. She moaned out loud moving her hands to run through his hair and as he blew across the wet nipple he felt her squeeze her fingers together.

He smirked as he reached up gently untangling her fingers before she drew blood or worse pulled his hair out and placed them on the couch so she could grip there. He then returned to her other breast and repeated the same action as she cried out, "Please…"

This is what he was after as he used his knuckles to brush across her aching nipples, "What do you need luv? Tell me?"

Buffy shook her head from side to side determined not to tell him and he leaned back on his arm not touching her anymore as she whimpered, "Please…."

Spike repeated as he brushed his knuckles across her nipples again, "Please what?"

She whispered, "Touch me."

Spike smirked, "Oh but I am touching you. Feel my knuckles, they are brushing you ever so softly."

Buffy whimpered again, "Please lower."

Spike smiled as he lowered his hand and she used her hand to push him into between her legs and he whispered, "God pet, you're drenched."

She hissed as he toyed with her clit, "You were ignoring my needs!"

Spike chuckled as he lowered his head to blow across her wet clit, "Oh but I wasn't. I promise you, I was planning to take care of them."

She ignored his taunting and pushed his face closer to her junction and he obliged thankful he could finally taste her. He took a deep breath closing his eyes as he inhaled her scent whispering, "You smell so sweet and divine; can you smell that?"

She shook her head just wishing he would touch her already as she whispered, "Touch me."

Spike chuckled as his cool air blew across her clit causing her to thrash slightly and he took his finger and entered her in one quick movement sending her over the edge already. He lowered his mouth to her entranceway sucking up the juices as she orgasmed. She whispered, "I need you…please I need you now."

Spike didn't feel like fighting because his erection was painfully rubbing against his jeans as he quickly stood to remove them kicking off his boots and socks while he was standing leaning one hand on the couch. He then lowered himself to Buffy on shaking legs thankful for the couch he would rest on as he lowered his mouth to kiss her while entering her. She moaned clawing her nails down his back drawing small amounts of blood as he groaned as his blood mixed with her blood and pleasure in the air.

He closed his eyes trying to gain some kind of control but Buffy wouldn't allow that and instead squeezed him with her muscles as she moved under him to set up a rhythm. Spike growled louder as he set a faster rhythm knowing he wouldn't last long with her squeezing him like that and decided to distract her so either they got off together or she would relax. He brought his hand down between them and rubbed her clit as she whispered, "Oh God."

Spike smirked whispering, "This is you and me Buffy, open your eyes and look at who is with you."

She opened her eyes already knowing who is with her as she whispered, "Spike."

He nodded in agreement as he fought the urge to close his eyes in pleasure as he felt himself quiver inside of her, "I'm the one with you, not anyone else. Me, Spike, an evil vampire."

Buffy shuddered whispering, "Good vampire."

Spike shook his head as he moved his hands up to frame her face stating, "I have no soul. A vampire with no soul is making love to you."

She shouted as she found her release, "SPIKE!"

Hearing her shout his name was enough to drive him over the edge as he vamped out biting down on her neck causing her to orgasm again. Her eyes closed involuntary as he took a few sips of blood then licked the wound closed. He rolled over next to her completely exhausted feeling the toll of the pressure on his legs after using them so much as he pulled her close to him. She whispered, "Mom won't be home until nightfall, stay?"

Spike knew he shouldn't but wanted to as he whispered, "Just until morning." He closed his eyes saying a prayer to whoever might be listening that Dru and Angelus won't notice his absence.


	17. Chapter 16: Plans

Chapter 16: Plans

* * *

 **4 hours later: 5 am Saturday**

Spike woke up first smiling down at Buffy who had her backside snuggled against his front and his arm was wrapped around her. Her blond head was resting on his arm and she looked very cozy as the blanket was tucked around them both. He dreaded going back but he knew he needed to but at least this time around he could take a normal shower in her shower upstairs. Plus he needed to get out of there before her mum showed up. He scolded himself thinking that he would meet Buffy's mum by sleeping with her daughter.

He kissed Buffy on the head and she woke up whispering, "Where are you going?"

Spike frowned as he admitted, "I'm going to take a shower, head to my crypt to change my clothes and sneak in before Drusilla and Angel notice I'm not around. I have to go play invalid."

Buffy nodded and snuggled up against him even closer making it harder for him to leave, "I wish you could stay."

He kissed her forehead again and whispered, "Me too, luv, me too. You keep sleeping okay? We had a long night and I'll swing by and pick you up all proper like for our date at 8."

Buffy nodded yawning as she murmured back, "We can feed you at the crypt before heading over."

Spike nodded as he reluctantly crawled over Buffy feeling his legs still not be 100% as he carefully held on to the walls as he walked and climbed the stairway up the stairs. He easily found Buffy's room, which was next to the bathroom and crawled into the bathroom removing his clothes. He enjoyed the feeling of the hot water and chose to use bar soap from under the sink rather than Buffy's soap knowing vampires would know the difference.

He rinsed his hair finding some shampoo for highlighted hair that must belong to Buffy's mum and used that on his hair. When he was finished he stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around him and grabbed his leather jacket taking a whiff thankful the thing never kept her smell and wrapped it around his almost naked body. He threw his pants into a plastic bag and leaned over giving Buffy another kiss sliding his shirt over her head in case her mum came home before she woke up.

He then wheeled out into the night thankful he had about an hour left until sunrise. He didn't see anyone about as he went into the crypt changing into the clothes he had placed out the night before and wheeled back to the mansion feeling nervous about staying out so long. To his surprise, no one noticed he was missing except one minion who greeted him offering him a jar of pig's blood which Spike accepted having to keep up the image of being helpless and unable to walk or kill. He drained the jar and the minion offered, "Where were you all night Master?"

Spike shrugged, "Out for a stroll in the moonlight. Anyone notice I was gone?"

The minion shook his head taking the jar from Spike and said, "Be careful about heading out all night or they might remember your existence."

Spike nodded closing the door on the minion and stood up grinning at the fact he could strip and crawl into bed normally without wiggling around on the wheelchair all pathetic like. He closed his eyes thinking of the slayer and how much his life had changed in just a few short days.

* * *

 **6 hours later: 11 am. Saturday**

Buffy yawned as she woke up finding herself wearing Spike's shirt. She smiled as she heard movement in the kitchen. She quickly stood up tossing the blanket aside and tiptoed up the stairs to be in the shower when her mom found her. She stripped tossing Spike's shirt on her bed and ran into the shower to start the water before Buffy's mom found her.

In the shower, she found herself humming softly a tune feeling quite content. She was careful not to touch either mark on her neck not wanting to alert Angel now that Spike was finally healing. She grinned as she washed her body feeling it tingle under her touch but knew it wasn't the time to be feeling such feelings and knew in such a few short hours, she would be pinned on the floor of the crypt begging for Spike.

She washed her hair trying to decide to leave it down or wear it up for the dance tonight. She wanted to look her best hoping that perhaps with the right amount of effort, if nothing else, Spike won't forget her as he takes Dru far from here. She sighed not wanting to spend her time thinking of Dru as she stepped out of the shower hearing her mom yell, "I'm doing laundry. Do you have anything in there with you?"

Buffy yelled back, "Just two towels I'm about to use."

Buffy towel dried her hair admiring the bite mark on her from Spike noticing she had expected her neck to be littered with marks but instead they didn't show except for the one from last night. Apparently he had taken great care to make sure they weren't harmful and wouldn't leave a mark. She wondered if his claim mark would leave a mark but decided that dreaming about such things weren't in her best interest.

Instead she distracted herself as she wrapped a towel around her hair and body and walked into her bedroom. Her mom was sitting in her room on her bed holding up Spike's black shirt. Buffy thought fast and said, "Yesterday when I was out at the Bronze, I ripped my shirt and Spike was nice enough to let me borrow his so I wouldn't expose anything."

Her mom frowned glancing down at the shirt again and Buffy explained, "I have a new boyfriend. You will get to meet him tonight."

Joyce's face lit up at this idea. She seemed to like the idea of Buffy having a boyfriend but then asked, "What happened with Angel exactly?"

Buffy bit her lower lip as she admitted, "He wasn't who I thought he was. Don't let him in the house still. He's crazy or something. He is stalkerish and I didn't notice it before."

Joyce nodded and spoke gently, "I'd like to meet your new boyfriend, can he perhaps come over to dinner?"

Buffy smiled as she nodded, "If I can get a hold of him before the dance then I'll ask if he can stay for dinner."

Joyce smiled as she hugged her daughter, "Get dressed Buffy I have some things I'd like to show you that I bought. They are amazing and I'm thinking of keeping one for our house because I think it suits the living room."

Buffy smiled as her mom drifted from the room leaving Spike's shirt behind. Buffy lifted up Spike's shirt to her nose breathing in the scent of leather and smoke as she let out a deep breath and pulled a white tank top from her drawer and a red pull over for now knowing she would want to change before the dance tonight. She chose a pair of black slacks that were simple but would do the trick until she changed later. She might even pamper herself with a bubble bath before Spike arrived. She did a turn in the mirror then raced downstairs to call Willow before checking out the items her mom had from the auction.

* * *

 **5 hours later: 4 pm. Saturday**

Buffy snuck around the factory hoping to find Spike's window or something that would alert Spike to her presence before Angel. She walked quietly as she heard a growl and saw a blanketed Spike who yanked her by the arm into a shack nearby. He tossed the blanket off his head practically hissing in an effort to keep his voice down, "You are bloody stupid. You know that? You have a scent that is distinct Buffy. You don't think if I can smell you, that Angel can't? What about Dru or the minions? Bloody hell Buffy, do you wish to die?"

Buffy was shaking her head frantically honestly not thinking of scent as much as noise. She frowned as tears fell down her face and he brushed them away, "I can't really hold you luv. I don't have a shower here but what did you need?"

She took a step back and remembered why she was there, "Mom wanted me to invite you to dinner at 7 pm right at sunset. Is that ok? She's making lasagna my favorite."

Spike longed to hold her or touch her or something but didn't dare as he nodded in agreement. She grinned, "Ok I'll let her know you can come. Knock first and all that good stuff. Willow and Oz are coming over too because I'm having Willow help me choose what to wear."

He glanced down at her red pull over and black pants and chuckled, "You look just fine luv."

Buffy shook her head giggling, "No I look normal. I want to look special."

Spike grinned as he suggested, "I best get back in there and you, you be careful. It might be light out but dammit your scent is bloody strong and smells good like vanilla and strawberries."

She grinned, "Soap and shampoo."

He nodded and leaned over careful not to touch her as he placed a kiss on her lips then broke it off before she could wrap her arms around his neck. He nodded as he waved and she waved back as he re-covered himself rushing back into the factory cursing Buffy and her thoughtlessness that was going to have this end badly if she didn't straighten up.


	18. Chapter 17: Little Hallmark Moments

About half way through the story. What do you guys think so far?

* * *

Chapter 17: Little Hallmark Moments

* * *

 **2 hours later: 6 pm.**

Spike handed the clerk seven crisp $100 bills that he had withdrawn from the bank a few hours prior. Usually he stole the money but since this was for Buffy, he wanted it legit. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why he was giving her a Valentine's Day gift. He could still hear Dru and Angelus's conversation earlier echoing in his head,

 _"Happy Valentine's Day, Dru…"_

 _The way Dru had looked up at Angelus like he was a God when he had placed the human heart on the table. Spike had heard her cooing as she said, "Ooh. Angel!"_

 _She had touched it and whispered, "It's still warm."_

 _Angelus eyed Spike noticing he was sitting in the far corner of the room watching the whole thing as he turned towards Dru whispering against her ear, "I knew you'd like it. I found it in a quaint little shopgirl."_

 _Spike growled instinctly until he realized he just didn't care anymore. He turned rolling away from the scene before to sneak out for night._

Twenty minutes later, Spike found himself sitting in his chair looking for the perfect necklace for Buffy. He had a dozen red roses resting on his lap as well as a dozen daisies. He didn't want the necklace too sparkly, and definitely didn't want a cross. He had been nervous about a heart until he found the perfect one. It had a thick but sturdy chain that was made of silver hearts linked together. It was strong enough that it wouldn't break if something were to grab a hold of it and it had a beautiful silver hollow heart that he had engraved WP & BS that he determined he wouldn't show her until much later on.

He also bought a matching bracelet with the same design and had that engraved as well. He had paid the extra money to even have it engraved with a tiny number so that if she lost it, it would be identified and returned to her. He wiggled both his feet happy he could indeed walk if he chose to but wanted to be careful knowing the minions would be out and about and would gladly tell their master and mistress that Spike could walk.

He grinned thinking about the fact he could indeed walk again thanks to Buffy. He looked forward to dancing with her at least one dance tonight at the Bronze and remembered their beautiful night last night. How he longed to race across the cemetery, talk a walk in the moonlight with her, and carry Buffy around. He paused that last thought and shook is off as he wandered through the cemetery thinking it was early but he needed to drop off his bag in the crypt in order to have clothes for later to change into. He had on his trusty leather duster and black pants with his black boots on that he had taken the time to shine up.

He wore a red silk shirt on his chest though that he had to dig out of his clothing box to find. There was no way he was returning to the factory to hear the love fest tonight knowing it would going on all night and they would never think to check on him. If he couldn't pull off sleeping at Buffy's, he would sleep at the crypt tonight, which was what was in the second bag. He had brought along a soft blanket, red silk sheets, and a thin but soft bed cushion to lie across whatever he decided was good for sleeping on.

He also brought along his spare pillow wanting his room to still look lived in. He even set up some clothes in his bed so that if anyone actually checked on him, they would only think he was sleeping. He was ready for tonight and was greatly looking forward to it.

* * *

 **Half hour later: 6:30 pm. Saturday**

"Buffy! Willow is here!" Buffy stretched pulling the plug on the tub before stepping out wrapping a towel around her chest. She shouted back to her mom, "Send her up to my room. I'm in a towel which is fine."

She tightened the towel around her feeling a tiny bit relaxed after her 30 minutes of tub time. She had soaked in vanilla aiming to make the scent drift around her. She smiled at Willow practically squealing with excitement, "Oh my God, you look great!"

Willow beamed at Buffy as she exclaimed, "You're the one who suggested it. I'm hoping tonight is the night since Oz is playing with the band until 10. Then he'll be spending his time with me."

Buffy grinned pleading with her friend, "Help me decide what to wear!"

She glanced one more time at Willow's pink dress that she had lent her and pink flat shoes. She glanced back at her closet watching as Willow pulled out a red silk short dress with spaghetti straps that she had bought last year but never wore. Willow jumped up and down in front of Buffy stating, "Oh my Goddess! This is the dress."

Buffy grinned, "You think?"

Willow nodded her head up and down over and over again as she held up the dress to Buffy. Buffy glanced down at it and took it from Willow's hand as she reached into her underwear drawer grabbing a pair of lacy white panties to go with the outfit. She disappeared into the bathroom returning in just a minute or two with the dress on her body and the underwear already on. She did a turn for Willow who cooed over the dress and Buffy smiled. Buffy inquired, "Need your opinion. Hair up or down?"

Willow glanced at the fairly fresh bite mark on her neck gently stating, "Perhaps down since Xander will be there. You don't want to introduce him to the vampire you love and have him focus on the bite mark on your neck."

Buffy turned to the side pulling her hair up as she turned, "It's not that bad is it?"

Willow shrugged, "I noticed it but barely. I knew to look for it too since you mentioned your little deal already to me."

Buffy nodded and opted for her hair to be half up and half down. She pulled part of it back braiding it before attaching a red ribbon to it. Willow smiled at her watching her brush some makeup over her face before she turned around sang, "Ta da!"

Just then the doorbell rang and Joyce yelled up the stairs, "Oz is here for you Willow!"

Willow glanced back at Buffy who nodded her towards the door. Willow let out a deep breath as Buffy bent down to find the perfect shoes to go with the outfit. She heard Oz talking to Willow then heard the doorbell ring for her jut as she pulled out a pair of black boots. She heard Joyce yell, "William's here!"

Buffy took in a deep breath as she stepped out of her room to stop at the top of the stairs in amazement.

* * *

 **7 pm. Saturday**

Spike glanced up at the top of the stairs holding a dozen of red roses in his hand and a small box. He looked at Buffy thinking if he had breath, she definitely would have taken it away. He watched as she slowly came down the stairs holding one hand on the railing and the other toying with her dress as she stopped at the bottom stair. He was memorized for a moment with standing there with his head cocked to the side as every thought left his head. Finally he snapped out of his thoughts as he whispered, "Buffy, luv you look amazing."

He heard a soft whisper that without his enhanced hearing, he might not have made it out, "You get the job done yourself."

Spike smiled as he took her hand in his as she handed her the dozen roses. Then he got on his knees in front of her handing her the box. She gasped glancing around at the on lookers in the living room and she opened the box fearful of what she would find inside. She hadn't even gotten used to the feeling of him being there and she loving him and now he was on his knees in front of her? She shook her head gently as she opened the box and smiled in relief as she held up the necklace.

She glanced in the box seeing the matching bracelet as he smiled up at her and she offered her arm to help him stand. He still had trouble getting up and down and really depended on her healing power and strength of her blood to do any extraneous activities. She lifted her hair carefully turning around allowing Spike to fasten the necklace around her neck grinned as she slipped the bracelet on her wrist. She rushed over to her mom showing her and Willow the jewelry. Both cooed over it appropriately before Joyce announced, "Dinner is ready!"


	19. Chapter 18: Perfect Night Out

Chapter 18: Perfect Night Out

* * *

 **One Hour Later: 8 pm.**

Oz had skipped out of dinner earlier bringing Willow with him since he had to get to the club 30 minutes before his gig leaving behind Buffy and Spike. Spike had not lied to Joyce during the meal but instead answered as honestly as he could without directly lying. Joyce had asked the normal questions and then one that surprised the whole table, "Haven't we met before?"

Spike had nodded, "Get away from my daughter…" as he mimicked the hacking of an axe.

She had eyed him as she asked, "Are you on drugs?"

He had shaken his head and she asked, "Were you that night?"

Spike again shook his head explaining, "Trick of the light perhaps…"

The subject had been dropped as they began to talk about classic books and art which both found they had in common. But now it was time for them to get going for the night. Joyce gave Buffy a hug asking, "When will you be home?"

Buffy shrugged, "Bronze is open until 2 so probably shortly after that."

Joyce nodded, "Keep my daughter safe William and no more tricks of the lights ok?"

Spike smiled at her and thanked her for a delicious meal and she wheeled his chair away, "I'll keep this for you in the living room. When you bring her home tonight you can pick it up although I must say, I don't see why you need it. If you get yourself a cane it will work just as well."

Both smiled as they walked out the door.

They walked together to his crypt as Buffy talked about their plans. "I don't want my dress all wrinkly. Is there a way you can get me turned on without the whole works?"

Spike grinned, "You get turned on with just a kiss."

Buffy turned around to face him putting her hands on her hips, "I do not!"

Spike chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer as he wrapped his arms around her neck kissing her deeply. Sure enough within a few minutes into the kiss, he could smell her arousal. He grinned as he ran his hand down her back to her dress inching it up slowly as he dipped his hand into her lace panties bringing up a finger drenched in her liquid. She gasped as he sucked his finger clean, "Mmmm, essence of Buffy."

She slapped his hand away, "Ewww gross."

Spike chuckled as he smirked, "Just a kiss…is all it took."

She turned around facing the wall as she wiggled her ass against his erection and he groaned as she whispered, "Just a wiggle….is all it took."

He laughed and licked down her neck careful not to wrinkle her dress as he sat down on the floor pulling her down on his lap. He wanted to save some of his strength for the Bronze as he whispered gently massaging her silk dress against her taunt nipple, "Just relax" feeling her do so at just the sound of his voice.

He knew she wouldn't feel any pain as he sucked on the skin and gently bite down hearing her gasp. She whispered, "No pain..."

She moaned as he kneaded her breasts and drank in some of her essence. She arched her neck to further his access trying to get some sort of release as he took more pulls of blood. She whimpered as she whispered, "I need you."

Spike removed his fangs from her throat licking the wound closed as he yanked off her panties and unzipped his pants in a matter of seconds. She turned around in his lap and without pausing lowered herself onto his erection moaning out loud as he filled her. She knew this would make her late but didn't care as she pulled her dress offas to not wrinkle her pulling off his jacket to lay the dress on while still keeping up her rhythm.

She arched her back while Spike's arms wrapped around her back to hold her as she lowered herself over him again and again squeezing him tight with her inner muscles. He roared as he was about to orgasm, which sent Buffy into her orgasm and clung to each other tightly as Spike kissed her face whispering, "We are going to be late. Ready to go"

Buffy raised her hands over her head as Spike eased the dress back onto her and she held out her hand for her panties that he handed over with a sheepish look on his face. She grinned slipping her panties on thankful they were still in one piece as she shivered slightly. He wrapped his leather duster around her knowing he might very well regret it seeing how it will smell like her. Watching as Buffy stood up snuggling inside of the duster, he didn't care anymore. She helped Spike to get up and together they walked to the Bronze together.

* * *

 **One hour later: 9:15 pm.**

Buffy sat next to Spike leaning her head against his shoulder as Willow leaned over to whisper to Buffy, "How'd it go after I left?"

Buffy smiled at her whispering, "Nice. I think mom really likes him."

Spike listened but pretended not as he kept his eyes trained on the stage. Buffy whispered in his ear as a slower song came on, "Can we dance for a few?"

Spike smiled and stood up stretching his legs slightly testing them before he nodded helping Buffy to her feet. Together they walked out to the dance floor. Buffy leaned up against his chest as he pulled her close and together they swayed to the music. Spike inhaled her vanilla scent knowing that he was going to have to get strong cleaner with his duster covered in her scent. He closed his eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder and he leaned down until his head as level with her ear whispering, "So no Xander tonight."

Buffy shook her head saying, "Willow said he tried to give Cordy a locket only to have it blow up in his face and he left discouraged."

Spike nodded and said nothing more about the subject as he whispered, "Can we try to spar tomorrow? I'd like to do some practicing with fighting. I want to get stronger."

Buffy nodded feeling a sense of dread in her stomach at the idea of him getting strong enough to fight then walk away. She wanted to beg him to stay, beg him to claim her, and live happily every after with her but she knew this wasn't a fairy tale. This was Buffy a vampire slayer falling in love with a vampire who she was supposed to slay. She sighed as she cleared her mind of such thoughts and instead filled them with thoughts of his sexy he was in his dark blue silk shirt and how good it felt on her skin. She felt his hand massaging her back as she whispered against his ear, "Careful you don't lift my dress up too far."

She felt him arch and then nod smoothing her dress down a little whispering, "It's fine luv, just relax."

She let out another deep breath letting the music fill her head and helping her to relax.

Much too soon, the song stopped but neither stopped dance as another slow song started to be sung. Oz was apparently finishing up the night with all his slow songs but Buffy and Spike weren't complaining. They stayed together enjoying the closeness, swaying to the music. As a fast song came on, they continued to sway until they stopped suddenly glancing over at the table noticing Oz had finished his gig and was now talking to Willow.

Spike glanced up to the balcony with a grin and Buffy nodded and he lead her slowly up the stairs being careful to hold on to the railing as to not to stumble as they made their way. It was surprisingly mostly deserted as Buffy leaned over the balcony eyeing the crowd below. She felt Spike lift her skirt and gasped as he wiggled his finger and she tried to turn around and he whispered, "This will be fun. Just enjoy."

Buffy hissed, "Someone will see!"

Spike chuckled and shook his head and she heard the sound of a zipper being lowered, "Nah, no one can see. I wear a duster covering us from sight. If anyone looks, they will just think we are enjoying the sight of lots of people below."

He nibbled at her ear making her close her eyes and he licked down her neck whispering, "I won't bite you this time but trust me, it will still be good."

She moaned as she felt him bump against her entrance and spread her legs slightly to accommodate. He took the hint and entered her causing her a gasp. He covered her mouth whispering, "Quiet, you have to be quiet."

She nodded as he removed his hand and she bit her lower lip as he started to move behind her. She quietly moaned letting out deep breaths as she felt herself glancing out into the crowd of people amazed no one was noticing what they were doing. She heard Spike whisper near her ear, "Isn't this amazing? Just think what you are getting away with and no one even notices."

Buffy felt herself moan softly and he whispered, "Quiet now but enjoy…"

She squeezed her inner muscles as she heard Spike groan softly into her ear. She felt him slid his hand up under her dress careful not to draw attention to the movement as he brought his duster further around her so no one would see his actions as he began to rub her clit. Her breath hitched and she squeezed her eyes tight trying not to make any sudden movements or noises. He whispered in her ear making her excitement grow, "You're so wet and hot. You feel so good. We are here making love on a balcony in front of hundreds of people who don't even know it. God Buffy, you're amazing."

She moaned biting her lip again as she felt so close. Spike recognized the sign as she whispered, "Bite me."

Spike shook his head but she insisted again, "Please, just lightly."

Spike groaned at her offer as he smelt her blood fill the air where she had bitten her lip. He vamped out and lowered his fangs to her skin and pierced it just as she squeezed him hard signaling her orgasm. He closed his eyes fighting his orgasm while he took two pulls of blood them removed his fangs only to empty himself into her. She shuddered in after effects as he eased his hand from her and she heard him licking them clean as he straightened her dress and she turned around in his embrace zipping him up carefully whispering, "Don't you anyone else seeing what you have to offer."

He placed a kiss on her lips and nodded as he gave the two marks on her neck another lick noticing he forgot to seal the wound. She smiled at him as she whispered, "Shall we go sit with Willow for a few?"

Spike nodded and she noticed he looked really tired as she carefully walked with him down the stairs to sit at the bar to order another drink or two.


	20. Chapter 19: Unexpected Visits

Chapter 19: Unexpected Visits

* * *

 **2 hours later: 1 pm.**

Willow and Oz waved goodbye to Buffy and Spike and Buffy and Spike were slowly making their way home. Both were exhausted from such a long evening. Spike had insisted on dancing one more dance with her but looked totally wiped out now. She actually longed for his wheelchair so that he could rest but she knew they had to make it home first. She yawned as she reached the door and Spike stopped her taking a whiff of the air. He whispered in her ear, "Angel was here in the last few hours. Scent is weak but still there."

Buffy looked nervous as she opened the door to the kitchen quietly hoping to be able to sneak in and check on things before leaving. She didn't have any such luck as she found a cross in front of the door, which she peered at curiously and removed just before Spike was able to bump into it and watched as he pushed the garlic cloves to the side whispering, "That only works with Dracula. He's allergic."

She wondered why they were at her house but shrugged as she entered the kitchen. She saw Giles sleeping on the chair sitting up and Joyce lying on the couch covered in the same blanket her and Spike had been sleeping with the last few nights. She tried to sneak past them to get the wheelchair but Joyce yawned as she stretched looking very unhappy to see Buffy home.

Giles jumped up from the chair as he saw Buffy holding Spike's hand standing in the living room. Giles cleared his throat and Joyce rushed forward to Buffy taking her arms into her hands shaking her slightly, "You're a vampire slayer?"

Buffy glanced towards Spike who shrugged and both glanced towards Joyce as she frowned admitting, "Yes."

Joyce frowned as she took a step back shaking her head back and forth trying to make sense of this. For four hours, Giles had been filling her head with things about demons, vampires and the slayer, which was her daughter and had been since she was 14 years old. That's 3 years that Joyce hadn't known her daughter was a slayer. She questioned out loud as thoughts ran through her head, "So the gym in L.A.?"

Buffy whispered, "Was filled with vampires so I set it on fire to kill them."

Joyce questioned, "The reason you were in the asylum?"

Buffy frowned, "You not believing I was really the slayer."

Joyce spoke quickly as she ran through the things over the years that had not made sense but were now beginning to, "The blood in your clothes, the sneaking out at night, the reason you were skipping classes, the people in the school, the reason Angel is bad, the reasons you were limping or fighting in school or injured….all that was because of you being a vampire slayer?"

Buffy nodded not knowing what to say. Joyce glanced towards Giles exclaiming, "So he is some secret part of your life called your watcher who taught you to fight and conquer? You could really die every night and would have never told me what you do? You save the world and never bothered to mention it? Are you even my daughter?"

Buffy released Spike's hand for a moment giving her mom a big hug, "I'm still me, I just heal faster, run faster, can take care of myself and save the world but I'm still Buffy Summers."

Joyce looked over her daughter's face as she brought a hand up to her cheek asking, "If I asked you to stop could you?"

Buffy shook her head, "No mom. I can't stop. Just as much as you can't stop being a mom if I were to ask you, I can't stop being the slayer if you ask me. It's in my blood. It's a part of who I am."

Joyce frowned seeming to not accept the answer but not pressure for more as she turned to Spike accusing, "So you are a soulless vampire who what? Loves my daughter? Plans to kill her? Giles here said you have spent over a year trying to kill my daughter…why the change?"

Spike looked at his feet, which were so sore and distracting as he admitted, "I'm soulless, I'm evil and up until the last two months, I fed on humans but I do care about your daughter and do not plan to kill her. In fact I plan to save her from Angel who has no soul and who is evil."

Giles stepped up at this point and Buffy took a step back to take Spike's hand in hers as she asked trying not to sound too demanding, "Can't we sit down for this? Spike is still weak…"

Giles for the first time noticed Spike was indeed standing and he stuttered, "You're walking and all better….how?"

Buffy frowned as she repeated, "Can we sit?" .

Joyce gestured towards the couch as she went into the kitchen to put on some tea as she shouted into the living room, "Want hot chocolate kids?"

Spike and Buffy both yelled together, "Sure."

Joyce busied herself in the kitchen while Spike and Buffy sat side by side in the living room and Buffy glanced at the box on the table. It was a black box with a red ribbon tied around it. Buffy yelled towards her mom who was still in the kitchen, "What's the box?"

Joyce yelled back, "It's for you."

Buffy shrugged, standing up to cross the room picking up the box. She slowly untied the ribbon not even imagining whom it was from as she let the ribbon fall to the table as she opened the lid and let out a loud scream. Spike stood up and rushed to her side holding her as she turned to him crying. He took the box from her hand looking inside the box and inside were a dozen of dead red roses covered in hundreds of mealworms. He whispered something to Buffy who nodded and he ran outside to return a few minutes later limping badly.

He still carefully assisted Buffy to sit on the couch as she turned sniffling against his chest. Giles raised his eyebrow at Spike who explained, "Box of dead roses covered in worms that had a card that said, 'Soon.' It was from Angel, I'm sure of it. It was his handwriting and trademark."

Giles nodded, "Your mother ran into him today."

Buffy wiped her eyes as she looked at Giles and he nodded stating, "I'll let her tell the story but needless to say, Angel had some not so nice news for her hence why I was called to explain myself and you and why are you with Spike?"

Buffy frowned as she took a deep breath standing from the couch walking over to Giles and lifted her hair slightly showing the mark. He removed his glasses not worried, "You have had that mark for almost a year now, that's hardly to worry about. It probably will just be a scar."

Buffy shook her head trying to explain, "It's a claim."

Giles still not understanding rubbed his glasses putting them back on his face as he said, "Well the Master is dead but I highly doubt it was a real claim. Those take two people…"

He studied Buffy's face suddenly realizing what she was trying to say. He removed the glasses again as he looked clearly flustered, "Angel…."

Buffy nodded whispering, "I know you must be so disappointed in me but I had no idea this would happen. He claimed me but doesn't realize it and…"

Giles stood up not listening anymore as he exclaimed, "I must research. I have to go to the school tonight and find out how to end it…"

Spike spoke up shouting, "Watcher sit down and listen."

Giles sputtered but sat down just as Joyce brought in tea and hot cocoa with tiny little white marshmallows in them. He offered tea to Giles and took one herself leaving Buffy and Spike to enjoy the hot cocoa. Buffy moved to sit down next to Spike as Joyce pulled a chair in from the kitchen to sit. She crossed her legs resting the teacup on her lap asking, "What did I miss?"


	21. Chapter 20: Adult Decisions

Chapter 20: Adult Decisions

* * *

Buffy took Spike's hand for support as she exclaimed, "I have been claimed by Angel."

Joyce frowned and admitted, "I saw him here today. He was acting crazy insisting he needed to come into the house and wanting to see you. He didn't like it when I said you were at the Bronze with your friends. I didn't mention William as I figured that wouldn't go over well with a crazy ex-boyfriend. He was saying you guys slept together and that he loved you and….did you two really sleep together?"

Buffy looked ashamed as she nodded and Joyce frowned, "I was hoping it wasn't true that my baby is growing up."

She let out a gentle breath as she turned towards Giles and then back to Buffy explaining, "I had heard the doorbell and he was leaving the box that is…where is the box?"

Buffy frowned, "It was full of worms."

Joyce didn't understand but said, "They must have liked the smell of flowers but anyway, I heard the doorbell and he was leaving the box of what I assume was flowers on the front door. When I finally got away from him and went inside he hit some kind of weird barrier unable to come inside and started shouting for me to get you. He said you killed vampires and were probably laying somewhere dead and that I should come out and find you. I didn't know to listen or not. Then he said, 'You should call Giles to have him look with you.' I remembered you mentioning your librarian's name was Giles so I called Willow and she wasn't there so I called Xander who gave me Giles's number worried for your safety. Then Giles started filling me in on all sorts of things about vampires and demons and what you do at night….it was horrifying."

Buffy looked sympathetic to her mother as Giles interrupted, "You never did explain yourself. Why are you with an unsouled vampire and how is he going to 'save' you?"

He made the save you part with air quotes and looked very unhappy as he stared at the two on the couch. Buffy glanced at Spike as Giles stated, "Don't glance at Spike for help. I want you to explain it to me. You are claimed by Angel. Angel doesn't know yet and yet you have come up with some plan to fix this? I'm guessing this plan includes Spike or he wouldn't be here."

Buffy nodded biting her lower lip as Spike tried to explain, "Watcher, yes Buffy is claimed and the only way to fix it is for someone in his family, in the Aurelius family line, to challenge him and win therefore freeing Buffy."

He paused running a hand through his hair wishing he had a cigarette but instead settled for a sip of hot cocoa, which tasted good. He tipped his glass towards Joyce with a gentle smile, "Mum, that's a mighty fine cuppa you make and I especially like the mini marshmallows."

Joyce smiled, "Thank you William"

Giles rolled his eyes raising his voice, "His name is Spike and he got his name by ramming railroad spikes through his victim's heads."

Spike shook his head, "One victim, one head, back in 1890 to earn Angel's respect so I could continue to exist on this planet even as a vampire."

Giles took off his glasses again cleaning them as he let out a deep sigh trying to calm his nerves. Buffy spoke up trying to defuse the situation, "I made a deal with Spike."

She moved her hand to gesture towards him as she explained, "He was in a wheelchair and couldn't fight the battle for me and I knew I could heal him so I made…."

Giles cut her off standing up and glaring at her, "You made a deal with a soulless vampire and fed him your blood to heal him? What is wrong with you Buffy? Did I not teach you anything?"

Buffy stood up putting her hands on her hips, "I did the best I could to get rid of this claim. Would you rather I just let Angelus turn me into a vampire? Would you rather I live out my life as a claimed slayer who has to deal with Angelus everyday of my life? Would you perhaps want me dead because he killed me due to the claim? What do you want from me Giles? I'm doing the best I can."

Tears were pouring down her face as she continued, "Spike didn't want to help me but I needed his help. No one else could do this. Willow and I spent two days of researching and that was the best we could come up with. Spike had done lots of research about claims during his 120 years as a vampire and THIS WAS the ONLY way to fix the claim. I made a mistake, a bad one that might cost me my life and instead of giving up and dying or involving you, I took things upon myself as an ADULT should and asked Spike for his help. I agreed to feed him so that he would get better and in exchange, he would fight for my freedom from Angel and would disappear with Dru never to be in Sunnydale again."

Giles found himself rubbing his glasses as he questioned in a quieter voice, "Would you have to be claimed by Spike?"

Spike shook his head pulling Buffy down to sit next to him hoping to come her down some, "No, she can be free if she would like. I would never claim someone who didn't want me and wouldn't return it. I couldn't live with myself like that."

Giles sighed as he sat back in his chair asking, "What are your plans then?" Buffy leaned back on Spike's arm as she linked her hand with Spike's again, "As you can see, my blood is doing the trick and he is getting stronger everyday. In a few days, he will be strong enough to fight Angelus and win. Then I will be free from Angelus who will be dust and Spike can choose to leave or stay but the deal will be complete."

Giles nodded looking straight at Spike as though to tell if he was lying, "Spike, what are your plans?"

Spike shrugged, "Honestly watcher, I don't rightly know but rest assured I will never do anything to harm your slayer and instead will protect her from the big poof at all costs."

Giles nodded putting back on his glasses turning towards Joyce who simply stated, "I believe you and trust you William. You're a good man."

Spike answered, "Vampire."

Joyce frowned, "Vampire."

Spike nodded satisfied as he said, "I need to use your shower before I go Joyce. Is that a problem?"

Joyce looked at Spike confused as he waved his hands as he tried to explain, "I'm living still with Dru and Angel so neither suspect anything. The goal was to take them completely by surprise and vampires have heightened senses and your daughter smells of vanilla and strawberries and I don't want Angel to catch that scent on me so each night I have been using your shower or kitchen sink to clean up, changing my clothes in a crypt in order to return to them scent free so they would never know I was with your daughter."

Giles looked impressed as he stated, "You've been going through all this trouble for Buffy?"

Spike nodded then shrugged gently, "Tis nothing."

Giles didn't agree but chose not to speak out loud. Joyce waved her hand offering, "You are welcome to use anything in the house you need William. While he showers, Buffy I'd like a word with you."

Joyce picked up her tea cup and Giles's, then lifted the tray that had both Spike's and Buffy's empty mugs and took them out to the kitchen as Spike leaned over giving Buffy a gentle kiss promising, "I'll see you when I'm done but remember no touching me when I'm done."

Buffy frowned but nodded. She had wanted to spend the night with him again but it wasn't meant to be. It was already 3 am and she was exhausted.

She turned towards Giles when Spike had left the room and he looked disappointed but mostly impressed. She went to sit on the chair arm and asked nervously, "Are you disappointed in me?"

Giles replied solemnly, "Mildly but mostly I realize you are growing up. You made a mature decision, risky but mature and you seem to be lucky that you picked Spike as your choice instead of some other vampire."

He paused as he spoke softer, "What are your plans with Spike when this is all over? Will you ask him to stay? Ask him to claim you?"

He looked into Buffy's eyes and saw what he dreaded. Buffy had a look in her eyes that spoke of her feelings towards the soulless vampire. Buffy only said, "I will leave it up to Spike if he stays or leaves. I have no right to ask anything more of him than I already have. I made a deal with him and part of the deal was allowing him to take Dru and disappear from Sunnydale and I won't go back on my word no matter how much I care about him. As for asking him to claim me, he will probably leave with Dru and I don't know what happens if two people are claimed for forever and apart. So I don't plan on that either."

Giles nodded feeling satisfied with the answer as he requested, "Come see me tomorrow Buffy if you can but if not I'll see you in school on Monday."

Buffy nodded and watched Giles to the door and he waved towards Joyce apologizing sincerely, "I'm sorry I kept a secret from you Joyce. You are a nice lady and I'm glad we met."

Joyce smiled at him and said, "You are welcome at any time." She closed the door as he left and turned to face Buffy.


	22. Chapter 21: The Talk

Chapter 21: The Talk

* * *

 **20 minutes later: 3:20 am. Sunday**

Spike came out of the shower wearing a towel wrapped around his waist and his duster wrapped around his body buttoned up tightly. He came down the stairs and Joyce stopped him stating, "We need to have a talk since you are now with my daughter and I imagine since you have been feeding from her, you are also participating in certain activities. I might not be your mother but I'd like you to listen to my talk as well since you don't appear to have a mother."

Spike smiled flattered but could think of many other talks he would rather have than a sexual education talk. He sat down next to Buffy who looked at him hesitantly and he pulled her close, "I'll just rewash up at the crypt."

Joyce eyed him at that statement but said nothing more as she sat down saying, "Ok. I'm guessing you both have had sex and are you being safe?"

Buffy frowned, "Um he's a vampire and can't get anyone pregnant. They are kind of already dead as is anything that comes out of them."

Joyce frowned but said nothing about that and instead changed the topic to what she wanted to say to the two in front of her, "I'd still like to remind both of you to be safe. You can talk to me about anything, that goes for both of you."

Both nodded dutifully and Joyce also said, "I don't want it going on in my house. I won't prevent you since you are 17 years old Buffy and an adult but I don't want it going on in my house. Once you are 18 Buffy then we will talk about again about the subject but for right now, you can do it somewhere else. And you William, you will take care of my daughter right?"

Spike nodded and promised, "Always."

She smiled and said, "Good. One more thing, about this um crypt. You are welcome to stay here, in a spare room of course or the basement if you prefer. I'd rather not have my daughter hanging around a crypt especially sleeping there at night. So William if you wish, you may move your stuff in here and stay here away from the evil vampires…."

Spike spoke up, "I'm evil."

Joyce laughed shaking her head, "No William. You are fighting against your nature to be evil. As long as you don't kill or murder or steal or anything else the commandments say are bad, you can stay in my house."

Buffy whispered, "Can he please stay in my room so I can sleep?"

Joyce sighed but didn't give in, "I'll think on it but for not, no."

Buffy nodded respecting her wishes as she gave Spike one last hug as she yawned. Spike gave her a kiss on the forehead as Joyce left the room and then kissed her lips whispering, "I left my shirt up in your room for you to wear to bed so it smells like me."

Buffy smiled as she whispered, "Happy Valentine's Day Spike."

He whispered back, "Happy Valentine's Day Buffy."

She walked up the stairs as he went into the kitchen to rewash up before he sat back down in his wheelchair longing for the day that he wouldn't need to pretend anymore and wheeled back to the crypt for clothes. He sensed a few minions out and about but managed to avoid them as he made his way to the crypt. There he dressed and carefully made his way to the factory to slip in the back and fall asleep promptly not even caring if anyone noticed he was missing.

* * *

 **9 hours later: 12:30 pm Sunday**

Buffy woke up not feeling well. She never got sick but she was determined to fight this out as she went down the stairs. She grabbed a piece of fruit off the basket Joyce had put on the table and took a few bites then raced outside to puke it up. Her mother rushed over to her and put her hand on her forehead whispering, "You're sick and burning up. You need to go back to bed."

Buffy frowned and said, "No, I'm fine really."

Just then the doorbell rang and Buffy went to get it finding Willow and Xander standing at the doorway carrying their math and science books. Buffy stepped back allowing them in the room as Xander asked, "You ok Buffy? You look like shit don't get me wrong."

Willow glared at him and hit in him the arm as Buffy didn't say anything only tugged a little on her sweat pants that seemed to make her even hotter. She sat down in the chair picking up her backpack determined to get her homework done for Monday knowing she couldn't be out of school. She pulled out her math book and tried to focus on what Willow was teaching her and Xander about how to do the problems.

She managed to get half of it done before the room started spinning. Joyce came in bringing soda and chips for the gang and noticed Buffy wasn't looking good. She put her hand up to Buffy's forehead again stating, "Buffy you're burning up. Go lay down upstairs and perhaps you can do your homework later in the afternoon."

Buffy frowned but dutifully listened knowing she didn't want to be sick and miss meeting Spike tonight. She closed her eyes as the world continued to spin and she imagined being held close by Spike's cool body as she fell asleep.

* * *

 **6 and half hours later: 7 pm. Sunday**

Spike heard the loud noises of Angelus and Dru shouting loudly. He pulled on his pants quickly sitting down in his wheelchair to appear to be paralyzed still as he wheeled himself into the main room to see Dru humming softly laying on a table looking up at the ceiling. Spike knew she was admiring the stars that weren't there again but didn't like how Angelus was eyeing her barely dressed. Spike's direction was suddenly drawn to Angelus's face as he said, "Rollar boy, I see you're still alive and kicking. Have you been depressed my boy?"

Spike snapped back, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Angelus cackled and snapped his fingers as he smirked, "I would actually. I like to keep a clean ship and would like to know where to send the clean up crew for your dust. I wouldn't want it blowing around in this factory making a mess of the place would I?"

Dru whispered, "He plays in the sunshine."

Angelus motioned towards Dru saying, "She's been saying that dabble for days now. I'm beginning to think you are due for a dusting. Are you planning it my boy?"

Spike glared at him as he snapped back yet again, "You wouldn't care and probably wouldn't notice."

Angelus shrugged getting annoying now by the anger in Spike's voice, "You're probably right. So did you hear what I did to our little slayer yesterday? I had a nice little chat with her mother but I don't think she cares for me for some reason."

Spike held himself back as he listened, "She seemed to still believe her daughter was an innocent little virgin who was a perfect student with no extra circular activities but I set her straight. I informed her of Buffy and my night of passion and informed her of my love for her daughter. She didn't seem impressed but I'm sure she will come around. Perhaps she will get to be my perfect gift for the slayer. I can turn her into a vampire so then I could have full access to her house again and I would have help in turning her myself."

Angelus cackled at his own plan and Spike gripped the wheelchair so tight he thought the metal would bend in his hand. Spike instead took a deep breath stating, "It's about time you have a plan. You seem to be playing games with her instead of fixing our little problems."

Angelus cackled, "Oh I have a plan. Just I need time to execute it and besides, I'm having way too much fun with Dru here to worry about a slayer for now. But soon she will be ours to play with honey."

Dru moaned, "I don't like to play with the light."

Angelus rolled his eyes, "She'll be a vampire Dru not a light."

He rolled his eyes as he stated, "Sometimes I wonder why I made her as crazy as I did. Oh well, sun is down and time to have some fun. See you later wheeley."

He turned around pulling Dru to her feet and together they left the factory and Spike wandered back to his room to catch another hour or two of sleep before meeting Buffy.


	23. Chapter 22: Go Away, I'm Sick

Chapter 22: Go Away, I'm Sick!

* * *

 **7 pm Sunday**

Buffy crawled out of bed getting dressed in blue jeans and a sweater. She crawled out of her window bringing along a stake to go do a patrol. She had been slacking lately in some ways and wanted to keep ahead of the vampires. She went into the cemetery quickly finding a vampire and dusted him feeling the world spin but shook it off as he heard voices. Thinking it was a vampire, she turned the corner of the mausoleum sniffling and coughing but trying to be quiet about it. She held her stake at the ready and went to dust whatever was there as Cordelia let out a loud scream as she and Willow held out crosses against Buffy. Buffy stated as she lowered her stake, "Non vampire, plus two."

Willow put her cross away stating, "Hi."

Xander looked shocked as he exclaimed, "Man, Buffy, my whole life just flashed before my eyes! I gotta get me a life!"

He glanced towards Willow but no one laughed as Buffy asked, "What are you doing here?"

Willow was upset as she questioned right back, "What are you doing here?"

Buffy gestured with her stake, "Well, I'm patrolling!"

Willow looked greatly concerned as she replied, "Buffy, you're sick."

Buffy sniffled but tried to blow it off, "No, I feel fine. I mean, I'm…the world's spinning a little bit, but I like it. It's kinda like a ride."

Cordelia piped up, "Half the school's out with the flu. It's a serious deal, Buffy. We're all concerned about how gross you look."

Buffy's voice dripped with sarcasm as she stated, "I'm touched. Really. But I have work to do."

Willow tried to convince Buffy to go home, "Buffy come on, one night of rest is not gonna kill you."

Buffy shook her head moving her hair from her face, "No, but it might kill someone else."

Xander pointed at her with his stake as he decided to speak up, "You mean Angel might."

Buffy turned away to walk away as Xander continued, "Buffy, this is not the time to challenge Angel for the ultimate fighting championship. He's at full strength, you're only half a slayer."

Buffy frowned, "Yeah, but I'm still the Slayer. And as long as I am, Angel's not gonna kill anybody else."

Just then behind her Angelus speaks up, "Aw. C'mon!"

Buffy turned around in shock, "Just one more!"

He attacked Buffy as the girls start to scream so he ran straight past Buffy and tackled Cordelia to the ground. Buffy grabbed his coat and pulled him off Cordelia and as she turned him around tried to dust him with her stake. He easily blocked her by grabbing her wrist and made her drop the stake the ground. Angelus sneered at Buffy questioning, "Not feeling well, lover?"

Buffy ignored his comment as she swung and landed a punch to his vamped out face. He glared at her and tried to kick her but she grabs his foot and shoved him back making him fall hard onto his back. Buffy stood back stating, "That helps."

Angelus managed to scramble up to all fours and she came up behind him to kick him but he kicked out with his leg hitting her in the chest causing her to stagger back as she tried to regain her balance. He got up meanwhile and raced towards her and she took a couple of swings at him but he easily managed to avoid each and every one until by the third hit he grabbed her arm and took her by the throat. Angelus smirked as he exclaimed, "You know, you being off your game's kinda takin' the fun out of all this."

He punched her in the face with a grin and she stumbled back again trying to regain her balance as he stated with a grin, "Nope, still fun!"

Angelus punched her in the gut causing her to stumble even further backwards as he grabbed her by the neck and shoved her into the corner column of the mausoleum. She looked around as the world spun even worse as she tried to regain her balance only to have Angelus punch her again in the face knocking her onto her back. He got on top of her and pinned her down with a grin stating, "Uh oh. This does not look good for our heroine."

He leaned down to get ready to bite her as Willow threw Xander's jacket over Angelus's head and she backed away giving Xander time to punch him and knee him twice in the face. Buffy rolled on the ground coughing and struggling to get up hearing the noises around her but confused as to how they make sense. Angelus fell backwards and both Willow and Cordelia at the same time held up their crosses as Xander statedputting his hands on his hips, "Take a walk, overbite."

Angelus backed away as he promised, "We'll have to do this again sometime."

Buffy finally managed to get up and looked around not feeling well at all. She only wanted to get to Spike who she knows will make her feel better. She whispered Spike as Xander states, "Buffy are you okay?"

She wanted to get her friends to go away so Spike could come around as she quietly replied, "I told you guys to leave…I…"

She held her head as she felt very dizzy before saying, "I need to meet Spike…" as she fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

 **4 hours later: 11 pm. Sunday**

Spike continued to wheel around the cemetery worried about Buffy. He finally had enough and found himself on Buffy's doorstep banging on the door. No one answered and he was really worried then. He noticed Joyce's van was not in the doorway so he went to Willow's house noticing it too was dark so he found himself sniffing out the way to Oz's place. Oz was home in an apartment with his friends and he banged on the door stating, "I need to find Buffy."

Oz opened the door, "I was just on my way to the hospital. There's a message on my machine saying, she's taken ill and is there. Want a ride?"

Spike nodded and Oz yelled, "Come on!" as Spike stood up folding up his chair and throwing it in the back of Oz's van and climbed in the front seat. Spike frowned glancing at Oz as he drove, "You say she's sick?"

Oz nodded, "Xander, Willow and Cordelia were there when she collapsed so Xander carried her to the hospital to get her taken care of. I don't know anything else as that is all the message said."

Spike felt himself grow worried as he banged out a beat on the dash. Oz decided to make idle conversation, "So you are doing much better with walking."

Spike smiled slightly as he nodded, "Yeah, thanks to the healing power of the slayer's blood I'm doing great. I should be up to fighting power in no time."

Oz nodded and explained, "I have thought about claiming Willow but I'm not sure she would go for it. Plus at 17/18 it's tough to know if it's forever."

Spike nodded in agreement as he thought about Buffy. Did she know what she wanted? He watched as Oz pulled up in the front of the hospital and he was thankful it was nighttime as he rushed into the hospital. He went up the desk saying, "Buffy. Buffy Summers. She was brought in here unconscious."

The lady started to reply but by then, she looked up and Spike was gone.

Spike took a deep breath and started running in the direction that he could smell Buffy. He knew she was there and was panicked. He ran past the waiting room being spotted by Giles but he didn't stop running until he found her room. He took a step in and glanced around. On the hospital bed, she looked so pale and small. She was covered in white linen and machines were beeping. Some machines he didn't even know what they did. He walked up to the side of her bed and heard footsteps behind him but ignored them. He brushed a lock of hair from Buffy's face whispering, "Buffy luv."

She opened her eyes and tried to sit up, letting out a soft breathy, "Spike."

She smiled and replied sounding so weak and vulnerable, "I was waiting for you. I don't feel good."

Spike kissed her hot forehead as he tried to tuck the blankets further around her whispering, "You need your rest although I'm not sure how you can get rest with all these bloody machines making so much racket."

Buffy giggled then coughed as he whispered, "Sorry. Here lay back down and get comfortable."

She did that ignoring the faces of her friends watching her and Spike's interaction and rolled over towards Spike to face him. He whispered softly with his voice dripping with compassion, "Close your eyes and just sleep."

She whispered hoarsely ignoring the doctor who had come in to check her vitals, "Will you stay?"

Spike nodded, "Until they kick me out."

The doctor glanced down at the hands held and the compassion all over this man's face and figured it wouldn't hurt to leave him here as long as he was quiet. Spike rested his head next to hers and she was out within minutes. Giles tapped him on the shoulder and without a sound, Spike released Buffy's hand and followed him outside. He was expecting to hear an update on her condition but instead a very upset Xander threw him into the waiting room. Xander stood in front of him with both of his fists curled into tight balls stating, "What are you doing here?"

Spike blinked as he replied, "Buffy's sick. I wanted to see her and make sure she's ok."

Xander hissed through his clinched teeth, "What you thought you'd off her in the middle of the hospital when she's sick and why you are walking?"

Spike frowned as he stared at Giles, "You didn't tell him?"

Giles shrugged and Spike sat down, "You get 15 minutes of my time then I'm going back to see my girl. First off, I don't want to off anyone much less Buffy. Well anyone except Angel. I plan to off him. Secondly, Buffy helped to heal me so I'm no longer in a sodding wheelchair. Thirdly, things are different. We have changed. Buffy and I made a deal, I'd off Angel saving her from her fate of being claimed by him for all eternity and in exchange she fed me to help me heal faster. As you can clearly see, we are both keeping up to our end of the bargain so unless you want to be bloody sired by Angelus to be able to challenge him to free Buffy, I suggest you back off."

His last few statements were said in Xander's face with his finger up against his chest. Xander swallowed and backed off leaving Spike to return to Buffy. He carefully held her hand again resting his head back on the chair to get comfortable as he sat with her knowing in a few hours, before sunrise and he would have to go.


	24. Chapter 23: A Deathly Monster

Chapter 23: A Deathly Monster

* * *

In the waiting room, Xander was pacing. Joyce looked up, "You know he seems to love her."

Xander rolled his eyes putting his hand up in the air not wanting to hear it as he continued pacing. Oz stood up in front of him blocking his way, "You know, Spike is still a man even if he is a vampire. Buffy really seems to like him and he likes her. Why can't you just accept it? I think everyone else has. "

Xander glanced around at Cordelia's face, Giles's, Joyce's, Willow's and finally back to Oz. He didn't know if acceptance was what he saw but he saw no anger, which is what he was feeling. He sat down on the chair as he sighed, "So I'm supposed to what just pretend I'm ok with this?"

Giles nodded, "At least until Buffy is free of Angel's claim."

Xander ran his hand through his hair as he put his head down between his legs and he felt Oz slap him on the back and felt Cordelia gently rubbing his back. He was thankful he had Cordelia again and only hoped it lasted until Monday when she would have to inform her friends of the situation.

* * *

Spike awoke to his senses telling him sunrise was close. He gave Buffy a kiss and heard her murmur his name in her sleep as he snuck out of the room to find her friends all sleeping. Oz woke up, "How is she?"

Spike shrugged, "Still very hot, still has a fever, but she's sleeping. It's close to sunrise I have to go."

Oz nodded and stood up, "I'll take you and Willow home."

He nudged Willow who listened as he offered her a ride home and accepted.

* * *

Buffy woke up scared and in a hospital. She hated hospitals. She wanted to go home where she would be safe and in her bed all tucked in tight. She glanced around the big empty room looking for Spike but only saw the sun was just about to rise. Her head was killing her and she felt like her body was on fire. She started to sit up and noticed someone at the door. She ran a hand over her eyes trying to clear the vision but the boy stayed. He stared at her not saying a word and was dressed in blue pajamas.

She blinked and then watched as he started to walk by her door and then she blinked again as a scary looking man with a black suit and hat walked by. She rubbed a hand over her eyes thinking that walked wasn't the proper word, it was more like the man glided by. He turned to look at Buffy and he appeared to be hovering over the ground. His face was all disfigured, with his long pointed nose and long fangs. He flexed his fingers, which were too long to be normal. She lifted her hand, which had been bandaged due to hitting the ground so hard on it earlier and brushed her hair from her face that was covering her eyes and she watched as the man turned towards the boy and continued out of view after him.

Buffy was curious as she removed her IV got out of bed tying her robe tightly around her and started to follow the man out of the room. She passed down the doorways of nurses helping various patients. She heard a nurse whisper to a man whom she was tucking in with a blanket, "You'll be fine. Is that better?"

Buffy continued slowly down the hallway holding her robe closed as she saw two orderlies wheeling a child covered in a white sheet out of the children's ward in front of her. She heard one of them say, "Man I hate it when you lose the young ones."

She slowly walked towards the children's ward but didn't enter as she heard voices. Her doctor, Dr. Wilkinson stated in a hushed voice, "I'm just saying, step back on the dosage until we can analyze the results."

The second doctor shook his head as Buffy peeked around the corner, "There isn't time. I should think that would be clear to you by now."

Dr Wilkinson gestured with her hands obviously very upset, "The normal course of treatment…"

She was interrupted by the other doctor who stated, "They aren't responding to the normal course of treatment."

He paused gesturing towards the children, "Look, they are getting worse."

Dr. Wilkinson still didn't seem convinced as she explained, "Raising their temperatures is poten…"

Again the other doctor cut her off as he spoke to her in a firm voice, "Dr. Wilkinson! I have the consent of the parents."

She shook her head as she pleaded with the doctor, "They're desperate! They don't under what you're…"

Again the doctor stopped her by speaking out of turn, "You know what, if you have a problem with my methods, just take it up with the board."

Dr. Wilkinson spoke up practically jumping up in down in frustration, "I have!"

Buffy turned to go as the little boy she saw earlier and a little girl stopped her. The little boy looked at the little girl and whispered to Buffy, "He comes at night. The grownups don't see him. He was with Tina. He'll come back for us."

Buffy looked confused as she asked, "Who?"

The little boy looked right at Buffy stating, "Death."

Buffy looked back and forth between the children in disbelief.

* * *

Buffy was awoken once by the doctor but slept the day away waking up bored as can be. Her room was covered in chocolate, grapes, balloons and still she was bored. She longed to go home but also longed to find the monster she had seen last night. She had visited the hospital children's ward and met Ryan and he had drawn a picture of the same monster she had seen the night before and she knew what she had to do. After a disturbing scene of watching the doctor be killed by death, she talked to Willow who agreed to give her the virus tonight in just a few minutes when she arrived so Buffy was just waiting patiently.

She had to get this monster tonight and the only way to do so was to get sick again. Feeling better was great and she had been almost released but she really needed to save the children she had met. Willow came into the room and Spike did as well and Spike smiled at Buffy, "You look at all better!"

He had brought a dozen of bright wildflowers and a box of chocolates. Buffy smiled taking the gifts as she explained, "I'm going to need your help. I'm about to get sick."

Spike frowned not understanding, "Why would you get sick? You look much better to me."

Buffy frowned as she patted the bed explaining, "We have to do this quickly, the quick version. There's a monster living in the children's ward sucking the life out of sick children. Their deaths look like the children died from the original virus they had. I saw it the first night I was there because of my fever. Now I have to get the fever again. Can you come too because I don't remember feeling so well when I was sick and I might need help. You won't be able to see the monster though and whatever happens you have to make sure they don't put me in a bed and without using fangs and all that."

Spike shrugged and nodded not liking what he was hearing but agreed. Buffy smiled and Willow and Spike helped her out of bed to sneak down to the dead doctor's office to see what they could find. Willow opened his fridge and found what Buffy was looking for, test tubes containing the virus that the children had. Spike frowned but Willow was the one who spoke up, "Buffy, think about this."

Buffy crunched down to see inside of the fridge not even looking phased, "I have. Lots of thoughts."

Spike frowned again but Willow spoke up before he could, "It's crazy."

Buffy continued to ignore her protests and looked through the test tubes to find the right one, "The fever. That's how you see the Kindestod. That's why Celia could see it. That's why Ryan still can."

Spike spoke up finally asking, "Who's Ryan and Celia?"

Willow turned out answering quickly, "Celia is Buffy's cousin who died in a hospital when she was just a kid and Ryan is the child in the children's ward who is sick and about to be taken by the monster."

Spike's only reply was a simple, "Right" before he snatched the test-tube out of Buffy's hand, as she was about to take a sip. Willow put her hands on her hips asking, "Buffy how are you going to fight this thing with a 107 degree temperature?"

Buffy tries to grab the test tube from Spike as she states, "I guess we'll find out."

Spike growled at her as she tried to reach for the test tube again, "I want two promises from you. First off Summers, you will let Willow and I be with you at all times. Number 2, you will rest when this is done. Let us tuck you into your beddy bye all snug and safe and you will stop patrolling for a night or two until you feel better. Promise?"

Buffy looked reluctant but nodded and reached for a third time for the test tube. Spike held it just out of her reach as he stated, "This stuff you are about to drink like a shot, is 100%. You'd be dead before you even finish."

Willow nodded in agreement and reached into the fridge to pull out a water bottle and poured it into a glass beaker. Spike handed the tube to Willow who put a drop of the virus in it. Buffy watched and states, "Okay, but this better work fast."

Spike eyes Buffy who stated, "Faster than that."

Willow looked at Spike who looked back with a slight shrug. Spike whispered, "We will be watching her back."

Willow nodded as she added a second drop hesitantly to the beaker and watched as Buffy lifted it to her mouth and whispered softly, "Here's to my health."


	25. Chapter 24: A Battle for the Good

Chapter 24: A Battle for the Good

* * *

Buffy immediately looked bad and as she rounded the corner but Spike and Willow had to hold her up. Spike could feel her fever burning through her lightweight shirt and was really concerned. She looked at Spike and whispered as she felt so weak, "I don't feel good. I don't think this was such a good idea."

Willow whispered to comfort her, "Hang in there. You'll be okay."

Buffy nodded feeling more confident, "Okay. I'm okay."

Spike rounded the corner first with Buffy with Willow there as well since Buffy had her arm wrapped around both of their shoulders. Buffy gasped in shock as the children's ward was completely empty, "The kids. They're gone!"

Willow blinked in complete disbelief, "What could have happened?"

Buffy turned to face Willow and was flinging her arms as she shrugged stating, "I don't know."

She couldn't believe this was happening. She had taken the virus to get the fever to save the children. Perhaps she was already too late? She frowned as she spoke out loud, "Maybe we're too late. Maybe they moved. Maybe I don't know…I'm burning up!"

Spike heard a noise down the hall but refocused on Buffy as she pointed, "I think it's in there."

Buffy swayed as Spike held her tightly as she saw the form of the Kindestod in front of her. He was bending over a bed that was empty, looking around. As he went to bend over another he looked straight at Buffy and giggled as Buffy stood looking at it in fear. It merely took its hat off to her and glided through a door. Spike looked at her and stated, "Buffy, we have to go downstairs! I hear noises! Come on!"

He gently pulled her by the arm and Buffy shook her head trying to push open the children's ward but she was just too weak. Spike merely kicked it gently and it flew open for Buffy as she started to run pulling him along with her. She then threw her weight against the door to the basement and pulled him inside as they frantically start to climb down the stairs. Spike shook his head pulling her into his arms as Willow held off the guards and the doctor with some lame excuse about how she wanted to visit the children.

Buffy still in Spike's arms reached the basement floor and Spike set her down as she gave him a grateful look as she took off running again. Spike ran behind her as she rounded the corner to hear kids screaming. He watched as Buffy picked up a metal pipe and hit something invisible again and again. She punched him and yelled to Spike, "Grab Ryan."

Now Ryan Spike could see so he grabbed Ryan and the other children rushing them from the room only to return to see Buffy beating up something he couldn't see. He shouted, "Oh Balls. Why can't I be sick to see the monster?"

Buffy didn't answer as she weakly again and again kicked and punched the invisible monster. Then he watched in horror as Buffy got picked up and was thrown on a metal barrel. Spike roared in frustration, as he couldn't figure out how to help. Just then he heard a neck snap and watched Buffy pushed something off her and weakly stood up staring down at something he couldn't see. He raced up behind her whispering, "He's dead."

Buffy nodded as Spike questioned, "Are you okay Slayer?"

Buffy again nodded as she looked up at him, "Actually I'm starting to feel better Let's…"

She glanced towards the door and took a step stumbling but Spike caught her and took her into his arms before she hit the floor. She murmured a quiet, "Oh."

Spike smiled and carried her upstairs where he was met by Xander and Willow. He took Buffy back in her bed and kissed her head whispering, "I'm going to go get you released then I'll take you home and we will see if Joyce will let me care for you myself. They just let you run loose around here."

Buffy laughed holding her head as the world spun, as she gave up and laid back in bed hoping they would let her go home.

Spike walked up to the front desk to get Buffy released and got stopped by Xander. Spike let out a roar as he smelt a familiar scent but that was fading fast. He put his hand on Xander asking, "Did he hurt anyone? Did he say anything?"

Xander shook his head, "I wouldn't let Angelus past. He left flowers but I tossed them. What happened?"

Spike frowned, "Dumb bint decided it was a good idea to kill a death monster in the children's ward. She did well though but she needs to go home."

He turned towards the front desk politely asking, "I'd like to take Buffy home now."

The nurse started flipping papers as she asked, "Who are you?"

Xander spoke up placing a hand on Spike's shoulder, "He's her boyfriend but her mom agrees as well."

The nurse shrugged handing the papers over to Spike, "Sign here and here. Initial here and she's good to go."

Spike gave the lady a smile and did as asked. He signed William Pratt to both lines and scribbled off at WP in the initial spot. Xander's eyes got big but he said nothing as Spike turned and walked back into the hospital room for Buffy's. He returned within 2 minutes with a Buffy wrapped up in his duster in his arms as he shouted to the crew, "Let's get out of here before I dust and leave Buffy drop to the ground. Anyone riding with us?"

The last things Buffy spoke before falling asleep in his arms, "How does it feel to have helped out in your first battle for the good of all man kind or at least children?"

Spike had no reply but it weighed heavily on his mind as he drove her home.

* * *

 **3 hours later: 7 am Monday**

Buffy was sleeping in her bed with Spike holding her tightly. She still had a fever but Spike's cool body felt good against her skin. Joyce had checked on them twice choosing to ignore the fact that her daughter was sleeping in a bed with a vampire who had no shirt on in order to ensure the coolness of his body would seep through Buffy's thin white tank top. She had shaken her head as she closed the door behind them wondering when her daughter got so grown up.

She had heard about what her daughter did everyday and even more so what she did at the hospital, which is why she had gotten so sick in the first place. She was proud of raising such a good daughter and really hoped William was strong enough to beat this guy who had a hold on her little girl. She liked William and hoped he stuck around especially for Buffy's sake. Buffy seemed to have taken such a liking to the fellow that she couldn't imagine how much Buffy would hurt if he left.

She busied herself with making lunch. She pulled out a can of soup from the cabinet drawer and set out a bowl. She placed the can of soup in there in case William had wanted to fix some for Buffy while she was at work. She then took out a Kiss me I'm Irish mug with the burba weed that Spike had brought over from the magic shop as to let him know that mug was ok to use for blood. She took her own lunch out of the fridge scribbling a note to William to let her know she'd be home at 2 to check up on her daughter and that he was more than welcome to stay. She then took her jacket and went to work.

* * *

 **5 hours later: 12 pm Monday**

Buffy woke up enjoying the feel of Spike's cool body against hers. She looked at the time noticing it was in the middle of the day but did not know when her mom would come home. She longed for a bath and wiggled next to Spike to wake him up hoping he'd agree. She also felt hungry. Spike opened his eyes as she whispered, "Morning Spike."

He kissed the top of her head frowning at the fact she was still warm as he whispered, "Morning Sicko."

She hit his arm weaker than normal as she whined, "I want a hot bath and I'm hungry."

Spike laughed as he kissed her nose saying, "Hunger and demands are good. You didn't sleep long though."

Buffy shrugged, "7 hours. That isn't long?"

Spike shook his head, "No, pet, when you are as sick as you made yourself be, you had bloody well better sleep 10 hours. Plus you're still hot."

Buffy giggled, "You think I'm hot?"

Spike growled as he rolled over pinning her to the bed as he nodded his head, "I sure do and if you weren't so sick I'd ravish you to show you how hot I thought you were."

Buffy raised her hand up to her forehead as she grinned, "I think I could handle that."

Spike shook his head as he rolled off her fighting the temptation to make love to her right then there, "No luv, you're sick. When you sleep enough to get better than we will see."

Buffy pretended to pout but then sat up holding her slightly spinning head, "Does that mean you get to cook me food?"

Spike nodded, "What do you want?"

Buffy grinned, "Chicken soup and a crunchy peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

Spike wiggled out from behind her and nodded, "Coming right up! You just rest here and see if you can't sleep while I fix it up for you. Do you need anything else?"

Buffy shook her head closing her eyes, "No just you."

Spike chuckled as he left the room to go fix her lunch for her.


	26. Chapter 25: A Sense of Belonging

Chapter 25: A Sense of Belonging

* * *

 **30 minutes later: 12:30 pm Monday**

Spike kissed Buffy gently whispering, "Lunch is served Ma'am."

She giggled as she held her head again which still felt warm and dizzy but she sat up in her bed taking the tray from him. On the tray were two carefully cut peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and a bowl of soup. Buffy frowned glance at the mug, "What is that? It looks like tomato juice."

Spike looked a tad embarrassed, "It's my lunch."

Buffy gave Spike a disgusted look as she stated a loud, "EWWW. Where's my juice?"

Spike frowned, "You didn't ask for juice luv."

Buffy pouted like a spoiled brat, "Mom always brings me juice. She even knows how to make it."

Spike got a bit upset snapping, "Well I'm not your mum. I've never taken care of you when you're sick and I don't know what kind of juice you like!"

Buffy yelled back as her head started to spin, "I want juice too. Two parts orange, one part grape."

Spike grumbled as he got up setting his mug on the nightstand and went to make her juice. He had spent so much time making the sandwiches and the bowl he had forgotten she needed something to drink. He returned a minute later to find Buffy sleeping ignoring her meal. He sighed taking the tray and her juice downstairs and set it in the fridge thinking what a crazy life he led. He carefully climbed the stairs drinking his mug of blood then pulled her close closing his eyes hoping she slept off her mood.

* * *

 **2 hours later: 2:30 pm Monday**

Joyce climbed the stairs peeking in at her sick daughter and William. Both were sleeping and the only sign either had been awake was the empty Kiss me I'm Irish mug on the nightstand. She refused to think about the fact it had been full of blood and lifted the mug tucking the blankets tighter around the both of them and then exited the room.

She rinsed the mug out putting it in her dishwasher as she noticed the tray of food in the fridge. She chuckled realizing William must have made her lunch only to have her either refuse it or fall asleep before she got to eat it. She shook her head as she smiled knowing her daughter was in good hands as she went back out the door to return to work at her gallery.

* * *

 **1 hour later: 3:30 pm Monday**

Spike woke up to Giles clearing his throat in the room. He frowned as he extracted himself from behind Buffy listening to her moan in protest. He took the watcher outside the room asking, "What's up?"

Giles handed him a necklace and Spike frowned, "What's this?"

Giles shook his head and threw it over Spike's neck and demanded, "Wear that."

Spike picked up the silver chained stone and asked, "What the heck is this? Oh God, what did you do to me? I feel so bloody empty!"

Buffy sat up in bed and came rushing to the door looking pale and weak still holding her head. Giles frowned, "He's fine Buffy. Go back to bed."

Buffy refused and Spike opened his eyes, which he had squeezed shut roaring, "What does that thing to me?"

He was about to rip it off him as Giles shook his head, "No it's getting too late already to do this. We are making it look like you are dead. I had Xander collect some dust from vampires we dusted last night and Willow arranged the chair allowing Xander to put the dust on it. We left it where Angelus will think that you left the factory through the backdoor and dusted yourself."

Spike frowned, "You severed the sire bonds."

Giles nodded, "It severs temporarily while worn, sire bonds, claim bonds and whatever else you vampires use to tell if someone is alive and kicking still. To Angelus and Dru and anyone else in your line, you are dead. But it only works if you stay out of sight. Joyce and I talked about it last night while you and Buffy slept. She is allowing you to stay here. Xander restocked your blood and picked up some clothes for you using the size of your jeans and shirts that you left at the crypt. We didn't want to risk visiting the factory so it doesn't appear you moved out."

Spike shrugged, "I already took my journals out. I have them in the basement. Those are the important things."

Giles smiled, "Welcome to the land of the missing and deceased Spike."

Spike chuckled as Buffy shook her head, "Been there done that Rupes. I kind of have been dead for over 120 years."

He slapped Giles on the back just as Buffy stumbled trying to stand on her own. Spike sighed, "I'd better get Buffy back to bed. Are you hungry pet?"

Buffy smiled with a big nod. Spike chucked, "Figures. Are you going to sleep before I get it finished?"

Buffy grinned but said nothing as she was tucked back in bed. Just then Xander and Willow bounded up the stairs in time to see Spike place a gentle kiss on Buffy's forehead, "You visit with your friends and I'll get you some food."

Willow bounced into the room sitting on the edge of the bed as Xander sat on the other and Willow released a balloon in the room declaring, "I brought this for you and I did your homework for you! It's all fixed up for you when you return and Xander talked to your teachers today."

Xander smiled at Buffy, "Me and Cordy are working things out. Can you believe she told off Harmony calling her a sheep? I was so impressed!"

Buffy chuckled thankful her head was feeling a little better but she still felt weak. Apparently slayer healing wasn't perfect when you had given yourself a fever.

Giles stepped into the kitchen watching as Spike hummed while heating up Buffy's soup. Giles spoke up loudly, "So what are your plans Spike? You're now dead to your family. You're living with a slayer and you're an evil vampire without a soul. What do you plan to do?"

Spike shrugged as he put his finger in the soup testing it for warmth as he licked his finger and frowned, "Is this hot Rupes?"

Giles touched the bowl and nodded as Spike turned around setting up the tray, "I don't rightly know what my plans are. I tend to act with my heart and not my mind when possible. I just want Buffy safe is all."

Giles took off his glasses as he asked, "Do you love her?"

Spike almost dropped the tray he had just picked up as he replied, "I haven't told Buffy so it wouldn't be right to tell you first."

Giles rubbed his glasses, "So are you planning to stay around after?"

Spike didn't reply exactly and instead stated more calmly than he felt, "It's yet to be discussed."

Giles knew he wasn't getting anything more from the vampire as he stepped out of the way allowing Spike to carry the tray upstairs. Buffy scooted over closer to Willow making room for Spike to sit next to her on the bed. Spike nibbled on his sandwich, Buffy sipped her soup and sandwich, Xander returned from downstairs with a bag of some cheesy potato chips to munch on.

Willow helped with Xander's bag of chips and enjoyed a glass of juice. The whole gang sat eating and talking and Spike felt at home and included for the first time in his life. He didn't have to prove himself with them at this point and he no longer felt his sires but he could feel the sense of belonging in the room and it just felt good.


	27. Chapter 26: Feeling Better

Chapter 26: Feeling Better

* * *

 **3 hours later: 8:30 pm Monday**

Buffy lay in the bathtub with Spike who was washing her back. She hummed softly enjoying the sensation since she was starting to feel a little better. Her head was still foggy but her fever had broken and after spending 3 hours with her friends, she was finally able to relax in the bathtub with Spike. Her friends had promised they would be back tomorrow afternoon after school and Joyce was at an auction still so that left Buffy alone in Spike's care. Spike whispered against her ear, "Lean back and let me wash the front."

Buffy did as he asked as she leaned back against his naked chest wiggling slightly to feel his erection against her butt checks. He chuckled and sucked on her earlobe whispering, "None of that pet or we will get all dirty."

Buffy pouted slightly trying to get her way, "But you promised when I felt better that we could you know…"

She turned bright red and Spike chuckled at her cuteness. He smirked, "For someone who wants me bad enough, you can't even say what you want."

Buffy pouted, "I can too! I want you!"

Spike chuckled and replied seductively, "Want me to do what luv?"

Buffy turned even redder as she took his hand and put it on her breasts. His hand started kneading it almost right away unable to resist the soft feeling of it but he said, "I won't go any further until you tell me what you want."

Buffy moaned and lifted her hips trying to ease the hand resting on her thigh closer to her junction. Spike grinned whispering against her earlobe, "Naughty kitten. You have to tell me what you want and I promise Buffy I'll do it."

Buffy leaned back further to wiggled against his erection and then she turned herself around sucking on his earlobe, which she knew was a weakness of his. He groaned and pushed her back slightly whispering, "Just tell me luv…."

She licked his neck sucking on the pressure point he growled in pleasure whispering in a hoarse voice, "You have no idea what you are messing with luv. You don't tempt a vampire like that."

She giggled as she sucked on the other pressure point and within seconds Spike lifted her out of the water slightly to slide down on his erection that burst into her with such shock it sent her into an orgasm. She moaned out his name upon her release and he pulled her closer sucking on her earlobe, then her neck as he whispered against her heated skin, "Do you want me Buffy? Do you want me?"

She whispered softly, "Always."

He groaned at her words and picked up the tempo while she eagerly met every movement with one of her own. He felt out of control as he stood up not releasing her and she gently moved while he carrying her to the bed laying her on her back and laying over her as he continued to pound into her. She whispered, "More, more!" He groaned against her neck, "So hot…so good…so wet…so perfect…."

Buffy squealed as he lowered his head to suck in her nipples and she tightened her legs around his waist. She felt like she was in the heavens, with pleasure surrounding her. She clawed at his back for support and for release and whispered, "Spike bite me."

Spike groaned and didn't respond only kneaded one of her breasts and she pounded slightly on his back, "Bite me Spike."

Spike closed his eyes as he licked down her neck and she moaned against his neck as she licked down his neck, which made him vampire out. She felt her release and she bite down on his shoulder and he roared biting into her neck sending her spiraling into another orgasm squeezing her inner muscles causing him to find release as well. She clung to him as he released then took some blood from her and she moaned in pleasure. He tasted pleasure, lust and something else that was sweeter and pure.

He realized he tasted love but he couldn't be sure she realized it. He only knew a few minutes ago it took every ounce of strength he had not to try to claim her. He closed his eyes taking a few more pulls of blood before licking the wound sealed. She watched as he rolled off her pulling her close to his side and she whispered, "That was amazing."

He chuckled kissing her nose and then in a serious tone, "Buffy you were dangerous. You realize that biting and licking the neck of a vampire, well it does something to them. I almost made the mistake of trying to claim you, which would have alerted Angelus. You have got to be more careful for now."

Buffy nodded but wasn't sorry as she whispered against his chest, "When I'm better, can we challenge Angelus?"

Spike didn't correct her 'we' and instead kissed her gently on the lips as he rolled over pulling a long silk shirt over her head and then he got out of bed pulling on his pants knowing her mom would not appreciate them having sex in her house. She wasn't home but she wouldn't like walking in on her daughter naked with a guy so instead Spike snuggled a clothed Buffy back to his side.

Buffy flipped his necklace behind his head so that it was not to be in her way, as he kissed her forehead whispering, "Get better and then we will see."

She yawned and fell asleep dreaming of belonging to Spike forever. Spike followed her into dream world shortly after a little nervous about challenging his sire for her freedom.

* * *

 **2 hours later: 10:30 pm Monday**

Spike opened his eyes to see Joyce looking over them. He smiled and climbed out of bed pulling a shirt over his head as he followed Joyce downstairs and into the kitchen. She busied herself making hot cocoa for each of them as she smiled at him, "So William, Giles said you are free from your family for now and that the amulet around your neck does that."

Spike nodded so Joyce continued, "Is it going to bother you to have to kill Angleus?"

Spike shook his head, "Honestly Joyce, no. A part of me is bothered I have to admit because I lived with him and he taught me almost everything I had learned about being a vampire. He was almost like a dad to me but unfortunately he was abusive and taught me vampire ways rather than good ways. He made me into a monster well more so than I already was. I killed just to impress him and Dru. My life is different now and they don't fit into it. Would I kill him if it weren't for Buffy? I don't know. But Buffy needs to be free. The only way to do so is to kill him. I'd do anything for your daughter Mum, anything."

She handed him the cup of cocoa and put her hand on his arm smiling gently at him, "I know. I know that even though she's barely 17, you will take good care of you and the only reason she'll live to be really old is because you will care for her. You are planning to stay right?"

Spike shrugged being honest, "I don't like to think about it. The agreement was I take Dru away and never return. It bothers me to think about it but Buffy hasn't asked me to stay. What if she doesn't want me to stay? What if this is just some thing that she's doing to get rid of the claim?"

Joyce frowned recognizing the honest fear in his eyes, "Perhaps you should talk to her about it. William what will you do if Dru interferes?"

Spike frowned, "I hadn't thought of that."

Joyce nodded, "Giles said you were faithful to her for 120 years. Surely that will make it hard for you to stop her."

Spike let out a deep breath as he took a sip of the cocoa, "Mighty fine cocoa Mum."

She smiled as she took a few sips of hers. Spike looked down at the countertop wishing he had his black nail polish to do his nails. He also needed hair dye. He imagined it was a mess since Dru hadn't dyed it in over 2 months. He ran his hand through his hair as he muttered, "I'll just have to find a place to lock Dru up while I do the deed."

Joyce frowned, "You won't hurt her will you?"

Spike studied his nails again as he said, "Killing Angelus will hurt her mum. There's nothing I can do about that."

Joyce nodded as she leaned over giving him a big hug, "You do what you have to do William. Just keep my daughter safe while you do it and if you have to hurt her, do it quick and fast."

Spike nodded in agreement as he finished up his hot cocoa. Spike looked up at Joyce asking, "How's work going?"

Joyce smiled and started rambling about the auction and the latest painting she had sold for more money than she had imagined. She was proud and Spike was glad to listen.

* * *

 **1 hours later: 11:30 am. Monday**

Spike was still talking with Joyce but they were talking about Hank who had left both Joyce and her when Buffy was only 14. He was listening about how hard it was on both of them and how Hank had just walked out without a look back because they had been fighting because of Buffy having trouble. They had other issues and Joyce had said she would never blame Buffy but she also knew that Hank and her had never agreed on things when it came to parenting Buffy and it wouldn't change no matter what happened. The fact she was deemed crazy and placed into an institution was just the camel that broke the back.

Hank had moved out to run away with his secretary he had been sleeping with during their marriage anyway and barely remembered to send assistance checks that would stop in less than a year when Buffy turned 18. Just as Spike was about to say some comforting words, the doorbell rang. Both ran to the kitchen window to look out at the backdoor and both heard the whimpering sounds of a puppy. Spike stopped Joyce shouting, "No!" as he raced to the front door, leaped over the fence to get to the back door.

He took a hold of the rope holding the puppy and broke it slightly and grabbed the puppy then said to Joyce, "Step back."

She listened and he opened the door only to bring a knife down working as though it were a guillotine, which would have killed the puppy that had been tied to the doorstep railings. Joyce frowned taking the golden puppy with a white stomach and paws with a black mask on his face from Spike and putting it down on the floor. Spike lifted up the puppy with a sigh, "It's sunshine. Dru got this puppy to feed me back when I first made the deal with Buffy."

He removed the tag from the puppy, which said, "Congratulations on killing your first puppy. Hope you are feeling better. Love, me!"

Joyce sighed, "Will this ever end?"

Spike nodded promising, "Soon Mum, soon. As soon as Buffy is up to the fight so that I can worry about Angelus and not her dying, I'll challenge him and kill him and this will all be a bad memory."

Joyce nodded as she again took the puppy from him suggesting, "You go ahead upstairs; I'll feed him and set up some newspapers and a bed for him for the night. You and Buffy can care for him tomorrow."

Spike nodded in agreement and left upstairs hoping to be able to sleep knowing how this was just getting worse and worse.


	28. Chapter 27: A Bit of Violence is Good

Chapter 27: A Bit of Violence is Good for the Heart

* * *

 **8 hours later: 7:30 am Tuesday**

Buffy awoke feeling so tired but better. She was bored as she glanced over seeing Spike sleeping beside her. He apparently was up since she had been since she saw he was wearing a shirt and pants. She brushed a blond lock from his face that was quickly turning brown from the lack of dying. She knew her highlights were fading as well so perhaps they could have a hair dying party soon. She sighed as she climbed out of bed anxious to burn some energy. Spike rolled over and whispered, "Morning pet. How are you feeling?"

Buffy shrugged, "Not 100% but I want to go to the basement to train a bit today. Want to spar together? It would be great practice for you and good exercise for me."

Spike frowned brushing his hand over her forehead and noticing she was indeed cool but her face still looked pale and tired. He decided not to answer and would base it on after she looked after she had fed, "Hungry?"

She grinned and nodded as she slipped out of the nightshirt to find some clothes. He climbed out of bed stretching slightly as he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back whispering, "I need to find clothes."

Spike grinned leaning over her to pull out a red short skirt and a white see through shirt. Buffy frowned but agreed. She was feeling better and she wouldn't see anyone she knew anyway. She wiggled on some lacy white underwear and bra and put on the skirt and top as Spike stood watching her in amazement. His eyes were lusted over and she slapped his arm hard but not at her full strength yet as she grinned, "Stop that! I'm hungry! You need to make me waffles."

Spike laughed, "Demanding little bint aren't you?"

She put on her innocent smile look as she wiggled past him brushing her bottom against his erection as she walked by. He shouted, "Hey!"

She giggled and raced down the stairs with Spike close behind her. Since she was still not 100% he caught up to her and twirled her around the kitchen as she laughed hysterically shouting, "Put me down, I'll be sick."

He held her close to him letting her slide down his chest to rest her feet on the floor as she placed a kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss until she broke it off needing air and the first thing out of her mouth was, "Feed me waffles?"

He laughed and pushed her away slightly, "Get me eggs, find me oil, and milk luv and I'll make you your bloody waffles."

She smiled getting her way as she collected the items he needed and sat on the stool to watch him make waffles. She heard a whimpering noise as around the corner came a puppy that was golden brown. She gasped as Spike grinned, "Meet Sunshine. Angel so nicely dropped him off for us last night to care for." +

Buffy blinked as Spike handed her the tag that had been around the dog's neck. She read it frowning, "So he just like dropped it off? Alive and well?"

Spike nodded, "Oh with a little guillotine set up so that when someone opened the door they would behead the thing."

Buffy gasped and picked up the puppy giving it a little hug, "You are one fortunate puppy, Sunshine. What was mom feeding you?"

Spike turned around admitted, "I don't know but dogs seem to like meat products."

Buffy nodded as she opened up the fridge to find a bowl containing what appeared to be mashed up meat. She grinned thinking her mom must have done that for dog food and she wandered through the house finding in the living room a tiny bowl almost empty which had water in it and a plate that had been definitely licked clean. She grinned dipping out a little of the meat on the plate and put the puppy down letting him eat as she refilled his water dish.

She grinned at Spike watching as Spike sang loudly some song she didn't recognize until about 4 waffles later, she went into the living room to find a movie or something for them to watch. Ten minutes later, they were sitting together side by side on the living room sofa, munching on waffles watching cartoons laughing at Bugs Bunny and Daffy fighting over Rabbit Season or Duck Season trying to convince Elmer to shoot the opposite party.

* * *

 **2 hours later: 9:30 am Tuesday**

Buffy raced down the stairs feeling much better after taking a short hour nap on Spike's shoulder during the cartoons after breakfast. She grinned as she stretched out her muscles before sparring with Spike. Spike's eyes glazed over as she watched as she spread her legs resting one of them on the cot that was downstairs to stretch out her leg muscles. He shook his head thinking that he had to gain control of himself before they started to spar. This could be dangerous otherwise.

He stretched out his muscles a little running in place, feeling so grateful to the blond slayer in front of him who had given her blood to heal him. She grinned taking a fighting position as she shouted, "Ready?"

He nodded taking a fighting position and gestured with a slight bow, "Ladies first."

She rushed him as he flipped her over on her back as she shouted, "Hey I wasn't ready yet."

Spike laughed, "If you weren't ready don't run at me like you are!"

She brushed off her legs and stood up taking deep breaths as she started to throw punches he dodged. Sometimes they would get a shot in knocking the other one back but they were mostly matched. They threw each other around, kicked and punched each other; neither caring nor worrying about the results knowing the other could indeed take it. Buffy felt her muscles strain against the battle and Spike felt his adrenaline pumping.

They were keeping score and so far they were 3 for Spike, 2 for Buffy but they were pretty closely matched but Buffy was getting tired faster than Spike. Finally Spike pinned her on the ground and she wiggled under him and tried to hide a yawn. He frowned, "I'm sorry luv. I wasn't watching how long we had been at it. Fighting for almost 2 hours when sick isn't good. Man I'm such a ponce. Let's get you back to sleep."

Buffy didn't fuss as he lifted her into his arms carrying her up the stairs where she was sleeping before she even hit the bed.

* * *

 **2 and half hours later: 12 pm Tuesday**

Spike kissed Buffy on the nose whispering, "Rise and Shine luv. It's lunch time!"

Buffy yawned and stretched her arms over her head and took a whiff of the delicious smelling grilled cheese and tomato soup. She eyed the juice and he grinned, "Course I remembered."

She was so hungry she started eating before Spike had even managed to sit down with his blood. She finished half her sandwich and half her soup before she even spoke up, "Thank you for taking such good care of me. How is it that an evil soulless vampire can take such good care of me a human slayer?"

Spike growled, "You still think of me as a soulless evil vampire? Sure I'm evil, sure I'm soulless but that's the only thing on your mind about me? I take care of you, make sure you are healthy and good, hell I even killed two vampires that were sneaking around the house last night and all you can think about is the fact I'm soulless and evil? Bloody Hell!"

He walked out of the room and down the stairs totally pissed off mumbling, "Sodding bint doesn't appreciate anything I do. All I want to do is love her and love her well and she wants to focus on how I do so without a soul. She didn't even thank me for the soup and sandwich. I wasn't really expecting a thank you but I was at least expecting her to be grateful…."

He kicked the sofa that slammed against the wall, ignoring the puppy that had come into the room at the loud noise. He did frown though knowing he was about to do some serious damage to the house. Instead he got up and raced down the stairs and started slamming his fist into the cloth covering the right wall that Buffy had covered earlier for sparring. He slammed his fist into it again and again ignoring the pain and blood that filled the air. He was just so mad he couldn't take it. He kicked the wall and then slammed his other fist into it cursing and shouting, "Damn ungrateful bitch!"

He didn't hear the door open and Buffy come down the stairs. She stood back and gasped at the sight in front of her. His hands were raw and open covered in blood that was dripping down to the basement floor creating a puddle. He had split his own lip somehow and he looked wild. He was vamped out from either the anger or the pain, she wasn't sure which and he looked like a wild bloodsucking vampire and she knew it was her fault.

She crept up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder as he whirled around with his bloody fists clinched. She whispered softly as tears rolled down her cheeks, "I'm sorry. I just…I've been taught that soulless equals evil and evil equals slayable and that slayable equals demons and vampires. You aren't like that and my mind doesn't know where to put you. You take good care of me, you nurse me back to health, cuddle me at night, wash my body with baths, make love to me in amazing ways and yet you are supposed to be everything I hate."

The tears were really falling down as she swayed lightly on her feet, "I don't know what to do with that information; I don't know what to do with you. Do you still love Dru? Do you still care for Dru? Will you really be able to save me from Angelus or will he win and I'll be turned into an evil vampire? If I am I hope I'm like you and still care about people but say I turn out like him. My head is spinning, I don't feel good and I hurt the only person who loves me."

She collapsed on the floor in bitter tears that racked through her whole body. Spike stared at her not knowing what to do. Part of him wanted to rush to her side and kiss her making it all better and the other part of him hurt. His heart was breaking and he was hurt but he knew his William side would win out. He let out a deep breath as she picked her up and carried her upstairs ignoring the blood that was getting over her clothes. He sat her in his lap as she sniffled and he turned on the shower knowing with his blood over both of them, they would need it.

She stopped crying clinging to him as though he were her anchor. When the water was steaming, he turned it down some hoping it was still hot enough as he stripped her off her clothes. He stood up stripping himself of clothes and pulled her into the shower with him closing his eyes as she swayed against him still sniffling from her earlier tears. He didn't want to talk, didn't want to hear anything more she had to say, he just simply wanted to hold her and block out the world.

She was right, she was a human slayer and he was a blood-sucking vampire and both were put on this world to destroy each other and yet he loved her. He couldn't tell her that. She wouldn't return it and he knew it deep down inside. He knew when she was feeling 100% he would have to challenge Angelus and then would take Dru away as agreed making sure she was safe before he left on his own to leave her be the slayer. It was probably what she wanted. She wanted freedom not to be bonded to another vampire.

He sighed as she felt her shiver so he turned off the water and stepped out of the tub grabbing one of the two towels that sat on the shelf and wrapped it around her wrapping one about himself. He dried off himself as she did the same with herself. He let her walk into the bedroom and she slipped some shorts and a shirt on ignoring underwear and a bra.

Spike simply slipped on a shirt and a pair of pants that Xander had bought for him and pulled her close as he rubbed her back as she fell asleep completely exhausted after crying. Spike laid thinking for another hour after that trying to make sense of the world and what craziness had been brought to his life and hers. She was 17 and was dealing with a lot of hard issues. When he was 17, he was worried about graduating not about who to kill and who not to kill. He kissed her head tenderly slipping out of bed to go watch Passions to get his mind off things.


	29. Chapter 28: Back to Their Regularly

Chapter 28: Back to Their Regularly Scheduled Life

* * *

 **2 and half hours later: 2:30 pm Tuesday**

Buffy sat downstairs watching TV with Spike with the puppy curled up at their feet. They had decided not to discuss things hoping if they ignored it, they would just fade away. Each knew that wasn't reality but each also knew that nothing would be solved with violence and tears.

Joyce had carefully wrapped up Spike's hands when she had returned home to check on the duo. She had asked what had happened and listened as he explained the dilemma and Joyce had suggested they do indeed talk to each other as an adult but Spike wasn't ready. He needed more time with her and more time to make her fall head over heels in love with him as he was with her. He figured in another week or even two things would be good with them. She would be back to school and patrolling and everything would be good.

Tomorrow night he would take her out patrolling so she could start to return to her old life and she would return to school tomorrow since her fever had broken and she seemed better just a little weaker than normal. They heard the door open and the sound of her friends piling into the room. Cordelia and Xander had popcorn bags that he stuck into the microwave and Willow and Oz had brought movies and her schoolwork. Willow grinned at her sitting on the other side of Buffy and leaned her head against her shoulder, "Oz and I are dating! We went to the Bronze last night. It was fun. Have you heard anything from Angelus lately?"

Buffy nodded her head, "Meet Sunshine!"

Willow smiled at the puppy giving her a pat on the head as she questioned, "Where'd she come from?"

Buffy smiled, "Gift from Angelus if you forget the fact he was trying to have her beheaded right on my doorstep."

Willow looked at the puppy in horror as Buffy filled her in on what had happened while she had slept through the night. Willow gave the puppy another pat thinking she was very lucky to indeed be alive still. She had seen Angelus two nights ago when he had stopped by the hospital looking for Buffy but hadn't seen him since then. She was worried he was up to something but figured with Buffy looking much better, she would be back to patrolling and things would speed up with Angelus again.

She accepted the bowl of popcorn from Xander as she shared it with Spike and Buffy. Each person had patted the dog's head when they had entered the room as Sunshine was determined to make a friend out of everyone she met. Oz sat on the arm and Willow pushed Buffy closer to Spike who picked her up placing her on his lap and she folded her legs up so that she wasn't blocking his view as she continued to munch on popcorn. Within a few minutes Xander and Cordelia appeared with popcorn and Xander grinned with a mouth full of popcorn as pieces flew out of his mouth, "Which movie first?"

Spike accepted the choices from Willow chosing _Saving Private Ryan_ as they all settled in to watch the movie.

* * *

Less than 2 hours later: 4:30 pm Tuesday

Willow sat on the floor with Buffy and Cordelia discussing girl things. Cordelia was actually actively involved in the conversation discussing her latest dress as they were planning for the sophomore year party. They were excited and Sunshine jumped around them happily since she could feel the excitement in the air and wanted to be a part of it.

Oz, Xander and Spike had decided to play a game of poker using chips as the betting tool. They were having a good time and when Joyce came home from work an hour later, she found everyone happy. She ordered a few large pizzas to feed everyone thankful to see the group together and everyone getting along so well. Even Spike appeared to fit right in teaching the guys a few tricks of poker that he had picked up in his 120 years as a vampire.

Joyce had decided after everyone was fed, it would be a good time to unload and open the boxes from her shipment she had gotten in earlier. Cordelia had put up a fuss but had gotten into Oz's van with Xander and Willow while Spike drove his blackened out windowed car since it was still daylight with Buffy and Joyce.

* * *

 **2 hours later: 6:30 pm Tuesday**

There Spike and Buffy spent the next hour opening boxes, Xander and Cordelia inventoried the items while Willow and Oz entered them into the computer making the job so much faster and easier. This allowed Joyce to have time to arrange them in the various rooms to begin to showcase them. Spirits were high and excited as night began to fall. Buffy glanced towards Spike grinning ,"Patrol?"

Spike nodded knowing he wouldn't let her go alone and she was right, it was time to make a swoop making sure to keep Angelus and Dru's minions in line. More dusted meant less to deal with their upcoming big day. Besides they both needed the release because of their built up problems that they had been ignoring.

Oz disappeared first to go to practice with the band and Xander and Cordelia disappeared to probably make out in some unknown location. Willow returned to go visit with Giles to do some more research at his apartment while Buffy and Spike drove Joyce home safely to patrol. Buffy appeared back to her normal self having gotten so much rest and relaxation over the last few days and she was feeling very good as she ventured into the cemeteries with Spike. She raced with him to see who could dust the most. Spike grinned as he called out, "15!"

Buffy pouted shouting, "Only 10 here!" Spike chuckled as he dusted two more with a bit of trouble, "17!"

Buffy dusted herself off, "14!"

Spike laughed as she raced back him to hit the next cemetery eager to beat Spike. They were actually enjoying themselves as Buffy grabbed his hand to swing around him to kick over the nest of 6 vampires. Spike laughed as he steadied her taking 3 vampires leaving her with 3. She fought hard and strong as she felt her blood rushing through her system giving her the much needed adrenaline rush that she had missed.

Spike linked arms with her as she flung herself over his shoulder to land on her feet so she could fight the two vampires there leaving him with the last four. The cemeteries were swamped with vampires, mostly fledglings just trying to either get a bite to eat or trying to dig their way out of their graves. Neither Spike nor Buffy thought about how high the death rate in Sunnydale must be to really house the newly rising vamps.

Finally they hit the last cemetery with Spike having the grand total of 23 and Buffy with the grand total of 22. Buffy was exhausted and Spike had to carry her home since she was already yawning and falling asleep while walking beside him. She had really wiped herself out but knew they had put a huge dent on the vampire population. Little did they know that there was a reason all the minions were out and about tonight.

* * *

 **4 hours prior: 2:30 pm Tuesday in the factory**

Dru gasped out in pain as Angelus walked over to her stating, "What is it?"

She replied in a worried tone, "The air, it worries."

She paused as she held her stomach, breathing hard, "Someone, an old enemy is seeking help. Help to destroy our happy home."

She started moaning holding her stomach even more, "ooooh."

Angelus walked over to her to lay down as he whispered, "Who?"

She whispered back, "Gypsy lady, the mean teacher, with the black short hair. She is trying to cause you to have a bright light."

She moaned again holding her head as Angelus yelled for his minions to get ready for his new plans for the night.

* * *

 **3 hours later: 5:30 pm Tuesday at the Magic Box**

An older man watched as Jenny stepped into his Magic Box, magic shop. He folded his hands together speaking in a Russian accent, "Welcome. How can I serve you today?"

Jenny turned around facing the man saying, "Uh" but she was cut off as the man stated, "Love potion, perhaps a voodoo doll for the unfaithful…"

Jenny cut him off though as she put a hand on her hip waving the other through the air, "I need an Orb of Thesulah."

He chuckled as he pointed at her, "Oh you're in the trade."

He eased the curtains over the windows that were see through anyway, "Sorry about the spiel, but around valentine's day I get a lot of tourists shopping for love potions and mystical revenge for past lovers. Sad fact is, ouija boards and rabbits' feet that is what pay the rent around here."

Jenny folded her arms over her chest as she turned watching as the man pulled back a curtain looking for the item. Jenny couldn't resist touching a few items as the man questioned, "How did you hear about us?"

She picked up a few items staring at them as she admitted, "My Uncle Enyos told me about you."

The man looked surprised as he turned towards her holding a box, "So you're Janna then?"

Jenny glanced up towards him and he continued to hold the box staring at her, "Sorry to hear about your uncle then."

She was surprised but still in shock as the placed the items down and said quietly, "Thank you."

He continued to talk about her uncle though, "He was a good customer."

He let out a deep sigh as he put the box on the container, "Well here you go. One Thesulan Orb, Spirit vault for the rituals of the undead."

Jenny glanced at the now open box admiring the orb. She reached into her purse to pay the man as he continued to talk, "I don't get many calls for those lately. Sold as couple as new age paperweights last year."

Jenny said nothing as she handed over her credit card to the man but he continued to talk, "Yeah, I just love those new ages boy. They help to send my youngest to college."

Jenny still said nothing as he still keep on talking, "By the way, you do know that the transliteration annals for the ritual of the undead were lost and without the annals the surviving text is gibberish."

She continued for him knowing he was curious, "Without a translated text, the orb of Thesulah are pretty much useless. Yeah I know."

She signed her name anyway handing him back the receipt. He looked at her seriously, "I only mention it because I have a strict policy of no refunds."

Jenny wasn't bothered already having a plan, "That's ok. I'm working on a computer program to translate the Rumanian liturgy to English based on a random sampling of the text."

She held the orb box in her hand as the man spoke up, "Yeachh I don't like computers. They give me the willies."

But this didn't bother Jenny as she picked up the box, "Well thank you."

He replied quickly, "You're welcome."

She walked away and was close to the door as she heard him say, "By the way, not that it's any of my business really but what are you planning on conjuring up if you can decipher the text."

She opened the box holding the orb, "A present for a friend of mine."

The man looked curious as he questioned, "Really, what are you gonna give him?"

Jenny held the ball in her hand admiring the way it glowed as she whispered, "His soul" before walking out of the shop into the sunlight to finish what she had started.


	30. Chapter 29: The Perfect Angelus' Plan

Chapter 29: The Perfect Angelus's Plan

* * *

 **An hour later: 6:30 pm Tuesday at the School**

Willow and Jenny sat at her desk. Willow was eagerly listening while Jenny explained what she was doing. Willow was willing to learn anything and everything she could about magic and Jenny was describing the steps it would take to reinstall Angelus's soul.

Willow picked up the orb, which glowed in her hand without her even trying, and Jenny smiled, "You're a natural. That is an Orb of Thesulah. It is used in the ritual of the undead. It can conjure up deceased individuals or other things from the ether world. The ether world is the afterlife."

Willow nodded listening carefully and taking notes in her head as Jenny continued, "We believe that once dead, your spirit wanders the ether world. Vampires lose their spirit and soul when they are raised so therefore their spirit and soul is in the ether world as if they had died. They are no longer affected by what they do allowing them to eat and kill humans without a problem. But that little orb that is glowing in your hand, is the answer to how to get a vampire's soul."

Willow smiled as Jenny leaned over on her computer to type in a few words as Willow leaned over to see what she was doing. Jenny smiled at her, "I made a program. See? It will use random texts to hopefully allow me to translate the text to perform the spell in English since I don't speak the language. My mother did but I never bothered to learn."

Willow nodded again watching the computer screen beep and scan. Jenny watched the screen as well tapping a pencil lightly across her desk while tapping her foot to the music in her head. Willow spoke up breaking the silence, "I've gotten better at elevating a pencil."

Jenny looked surprised as Willow lifted the pencil from her hand to allow it to float midair and then Willow moved her finger in a circle making the pencil twirl and flip itself according to Willow's direction. Then Willow gently lowered the pencil back into Jenny's hand and Jenny clapped. She was so proud of Willow, "You are doing great. Just be careful you don't get in over your head. You want to practice good magic not evil."

Willow grinned, "I'm so excited about you teaching me. Will you let me help with the soul spell?"

Jenny put her hand on Willow's shoulder, "Yes. You can watch and be there but you are the one to wave the incense around and observe. I can't have you a part of it until you are stronger."

Willow agreed secretly hoping someday she could perform something as powerful. She knew deep down she was ready. She knew she could make it work. She could feel the power flowing through her when she was performing simple spells and she knew the bigger ones would work even better. Willow glanced at the time noticing it was already 7 and questioned, "Will it take too long"

Jenny frowned as she tapped the pencil on the desk again and then frowned, "Yes, it doesn't seem to be doing it as quickly as I would have hoped. We can meet up in the morning to perform the spell. Bright and early before school ok with you?"

Willow stood up giving Jenny a big hug, "I'm so excited! I can even get here at 5 if you want. I can sneak out tonight if you want around midnight. My parents are sleeping by then."

Jenny patted her on the back pulling back from the awkward hug, "No in the morning will be fine. 5 is ok. I'll have it all saved up by then on this yellow disk in the top drawer. See you then Willow?"

Willow grinned with a repeated nod, heading out of the school to grab some food before heading to Buffy's.

* * *

 **3 hours later: 8:30 pm Tuesday at the School**

Giles walked into Jenny's office thinking they were finally getting somewhere. She smiled at him as she said, "Can we meet up later?"

Jenny smiled big as she nodded wondering what they would be up to tonight, "I have to finish up this here and I'll swing by later. At your house?"

Giles nodded with a smile, "Good."

He kept turning back until he finally walked out of her office and Jenny felt better than she had in a while. She was actually having a good relationship with someone that she really cared for. Things were good. She hoped to finish up the translation and finish before even going to Giles and she wanted to surprise him with the news she had completed it rather than just thought about it. She worked for hours at it wishing it were done already. Finally at around 10:30 she got a hit. She hit the button and waited tapping her pencil to see what would happen and what kind of results she would get. She whispered to the computer inpatient to meet Rupert, "Come on, come on."

A second screen flashed onto her screen with the translation into English. She whispered in shock that it had actually worked stating, "That's it. It's going to work!"

She put her pencil down to save it to a disk. She could barely retain herself from excitement as she hit the save button throwing in a disk as well. As the disk finished, she placed it in the top drawer and proceeded to begin printing it off. She glanced up and noticed Angelus standing in the corner of her office. She gasped in shock as she stood up trying to get out of the room without him jumping her, "Angel. How did you get in here?"

He was calmly sitting in the corner of the room resting his feet on a chair as he stated, "I was invited."

Jenny looked confused as he explained, "The sign in front of the school."

He spoke in Latin and Jenny spoke in English, "Enter all ye who seek knowledge."

He chuckled standing up as he held out his arms, "What can I say? I'm a knowledge seeker."

Jenny tried to be optimist hoping it would spare her life, "Angel I've got good news!"

Angelus pretended to be excited as well, "I've heard! You went shopping at the local boogidy boogidy store."

He walked closer and closer to Jenny but instead of advancing on her, he stopped at her desk lifting up the orb that she had bought earlier. He picked it up holding it in his hand, "The orb of Thesulah. If memory serves, this is supposed to summon a person's soul from the ether and store it until it can be transferred."

The orb glowed in his hand as Jenny watched in horror trying to blend in with the wall hoping he didn't come near her. Angelus held the glowing ball in his hand as he shook his hand a little bit, "You know what I hate the most about these things?"

He looked at Jenny and grinned as he threw it against the wall near her head shattering it into many pieces. Jenny gasped in horror as she flinched covering her face from the broken pieces of glass. He chuckled, "They are so damn fragile. Must be that shoddy gypsy craftsmanship."

Now at this point Jenny knew she was in trouble. He didn't want his soul back and would come after her. She tried to inch her way towards the door to run before Angelus could kill her. She reached the door as he said, "I never cease to be amazed at how much the world has changed in just two and half centuries. It's a miracle to me. You put the secrets to restoring my soul here."

He knocked the computer off the desk and onto the floor making the place spark with fire. Jenny was afraid and tried to open the door throwing herself against the doorway for protection after finding the door was locked. Angelus wasn't finished yet as he ripped out the paper out of the printer, "And it comes out here."

He pretended to take great care with it as he folded it up carefully and read, '"The Ritual of Restoration. Wow this brings back memories."

He chuckled as he began to rip the pages apart. Jenny was really freaking out now. He kept staring at her so she couldn't get away without him realizing it and part of her was still hoping he'd leave her alone. She spoke up trying to distract him, "Wait that's your…."

He pretended to groan, "That's my cure." He pretended to cringe, as he replied, "No thanks. Been there, done that. Déjà vu just isn't what it used to be." He glanced down at the fire the computer had caused stating, "My isn't this my lucky day."

He put the pages onto the burning computer and held his hand over it as though seeking the warmth he couldn't feel. He stated, "Looks like I get to kill two birds with one stone."

He leaned down closer to the fire as Jenny crept closer planning to take him out while he was distracted. He vamped out suddenly glancing up towards Jenny, "The teacher makes three."

He licked his lips as Jenny tried to run past him. He threw her through a doorway as he caught her by the waist and he growled in excitement. She ran into the hallway to the exit doors but found them locked. She ran through the school as fast as she could with Angelus tailing close behind her. She paused as she found another doorway and tried it but it too as locked. She yanked on it as hard as she could hear him growling as he was closer to catching up with her.

She closed the door right in his face as she took off running again through this time the lighted hallway. She threw a janitor cart at him making him fall and she raced up the stairs not seeing him. She thought she had escaped until he stopped her in her tracks laughing at her. He whispered as he put his finger against her lips, "Sorry Jenny, this is where you get off." He then twisted her neck…

* * *

 **3 hours later: 11:30 pm Tuesday Giles's Apartment**

Giles heard music playing and saw a rose on his doorknob. He leaned down smelling the rose with a smile across his face. He opened his door whispering, "Hello…Jenny?"

He glanced around the room noticing a bottle of champagne cooling in owl of ice as he stated, "It's me!" as he hung up his jacket on the coat rack. Music filled his ears as he picked up the paper on the bowl that stated, "Upstairs."

A smile filled his face as he imagined their romantic night. they had gone to the movies, out to dinner, for coffee but never had such a romantic evening been planned. He lifted the bottle of champagne from the bowl and smiled lifting two glasses as well that had been carefully placed out on the table. He followed the candle trail that had been carefully lighted up the stairs as he admired the rose petals and the careful detail Jenny had spent planning this evening.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he entered his bedroom and was shocked by what he saw. He dropped the bottle and glasses to the floor as his face fell as he found Jenny carefully laid out on his bed dead.


	31. Chapter 30: Passion and Grief

Chapter 30: Passion and Grief

* * *

 **1 hour later: 12:45 am Wednesday Buffy's house**

Spike and Buffy had just returned from patrolling as Willow sat on the couch with Joyce. Willow had come over since her parents were gone and she didn't want to be alone with Angelus still on the loose. Willow quickly explained Jenny's plans but also said nothing would be done until morning. No one thought anything as wrong as Spike and Buffy curled up together on the couch to continue watching the musical that danced across the screen.

The phone rang and Buffy got up to get it going into the kitchen with Willow on her heels. Spike and Joyce staying in the living room figuring it was Xander or someone for Buffy. Buffy answered the phone with a simple, "Hello?" She spoke up saying, "Giles slow down, I can't understand you."

Willow glanced at her as she listened carefully to what he was staying. Tears ran down her face as she backed up against the wall in silence handing the phone to Willow. Willow continued to repeat over and over again, "No…no…no!"

She hung up the phone sobbing. Joyce ran into the room comforting Willow who was opening sobbing while Buffy sat on the floor for a few minutes in shock remembering her last words to Jenny which weren't pleasant and now she was dead.

Spike wandered into the living room wondering what had taken them so long to return and found Buffy curled up in a ball on the floor and he picked her up carrying her into the living room where she sobbed out what she had been told by Giles. He let her cry until she had no more tears left and then she turned to him asking, "Are you ready? I want to end this tonight."

Spike nodded in agreement as Buffy stood up facing Joyce and Willow ordering, "Go to Giles's, see if he's there, if not then just get Xander. Go to the school and get Jenny's stuff because she was killed due to the re-souling spell, which means it's probably there. Then come back and stay here. Whatever you do, whatever happens, you don't leave here until we return."

Spike looked at Willow, "Do not perform anything until you hear from us. Promise me?"

Willow nodded as Spike took Buffy's hand and she sat him in the wheelchair as she pushed him towards the factory. It was a long walk but one Spike had made many times before in the wheelchair. They formed a plan as Buffy pushed, "You leave the necklace on until the last moment. I'm going in and making sure Giles isn't there. If he is, I'll get him out. Then I'll come back for you and you can make your grand entrance. We want to wait until the very last minute to let him know we are challenging him. If you get a chance, chain up Dru or I will. Then you can do your battle. When you win. We will talk. Understand?"

Buffy had so much left unsaid but he agreed to the plan knowing afterwards they could sit down and talk.

* * *

 **10 minutes later: 1:00 am Wednesday at the School**

Willow raced with Xander by her side to Jenny's office to find her computer completely busted along with the printer. There was no hope in retrieving anything there but Willow remembered what Jenny said. Xander tried to hold her back but Willow shook her body slightly to cause him to lose his grip on her arm as she raced into the smoking room that luckily had not caught on fire to her desk. She noticed the smashed Orb but knew she had seen one before in Giles's office as a paperweight so she would have to stop there next.

She couldn't remember which drawer so she opened them all frantically looking for the disk Jenny had been holding in her hand. She moved things around until she got to the top drawer and she spotted the yellow disk. She said a prayer to the goddess hoping it was saved completely and could be used on her own laptop. She raced back to Xander who was holding his nose into his jacket to keep from coughing from the smoke but Willow barely noticed the burning in her throat as she grabbed Xander and together they ran into the library.

Xander stood thankful to be able to breathe normally as Willow lifted the incense from Giles's office and the Orb thankful that Giles had one. She ran from the office into the library taking Xander by the arm again as they raced of the school. Xander finally turned towards Willow but still continued to run, "What's on the disk?"

Willow grinned, "My first major magic spell hopefully."

* * *

 **5 minutes later: 1:05 am Wednesday at the Factory**

Spike sniffed at the entrance, "Minions are few as it's in the middle of the night so it should make things easier. Get in and get Giles out if he's there without being seen if you can."

Buffy nodded as she parked Spike in the shadows near the entrance and picked up her stake from her pocket and a bottle of holy water ready to rescue Giles. She wandered in carefully spotting Giles who was already inside burning the factory to the ground. Buffy arrived just as Giles was being held in the air by Angelus who dropped him knocking him out as Buffy went into battle.

She punched Angelus hard in the face before throwing him to the ground taking time to go into fighting stance. She was ready and willing to fight him this time. She felt no love for him and she knew he held no power over him. She couldn't kill him without risking herself right now but she knew it was amazing what a person could live through and she was counting on this very fact to keep them both alive.

She kicked him hard in the face before he even had a chance to get up. She grunted as he grunted only she had yet to feel any pain. She leaned down to throw him again only got thrown herself. As she righted herself, she saw him heading up the stairs to the upper level of the factory so she grabbed a stick to try to trip him and succeeded but was quickly thrown back by his kick to her face. She struggled to get up going up the second set of stairs beating him to the top. She had left the stick at the bottom so she wouldn't be tempted to stake him and therefore end up killing herself as well.

She managed to duck dodging his first punch as she landed one herself to his face knocking him into the railing. She then grabbed a rope using it to slam his head again and again She knew she couldn't kill him but planned to knock him around a bit before letting Spike had a stab at him. She kicked him backwards twice but gave him time to get back up before she threw him into the railing to kick his face again and again. She punched his face twice and as a smirk appeared on his face she got even madder picking him up by the neck and tossing him again and again against the railing but still his face held the smirk and he didn't appear to feel any pain.

She was winning majorly as Angelus laughed taunting her, "You gonna let your old man just burn?" Angelus ran away after tossing Buffy over the edge to get to Giles. She carefully helped Giles outside. She sat him down ignoring his yelling as she knocked him over with a shove as she stated, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Buffy was sobbing as she wrapped her arms around him, "You can't leave me. I can't do this alone."

Giles was crying as well as they both held each other on the ground. Buffy heard Spike yell, "Buffy!"

Buffy looked at Giles who nodded and she ran around the corner only to be cornered by Angelus. He grabbed her giving her no chance to escape as he quickly chained her up against the wall with a laugh. Buffy struggled seeing the flames all around her as he grinned, "Time to die!"

Spike walked into the room and Angelus stuttered, "But you're dust."

Spike chuckled, "No, thanks for worrying about me pops."

Angelus glared as Dru fought against her chains that Spike had already placed on her. Now both ladies were chained up against the wall near the flames while both vampires, Spike and Angelus stood in the center of the room about to fight. Spike stated the sacred words, "I Spike, William the Bloody of the Aurileus clan, challenge you Angelus, for the claim on Buffy Summers. She has been wrongfully claimed and I wish to make her mine, do you accept or forfeit?"

Angelus stood in shock then chuckled as he stated, "I accept. William you are such a fool."

Suddenly stonewalls appeared around them blocking them in so Dru and Buffy couldn't see. Buffy yelled, "Spike, can you hear me? What's going on?"

Dru moaned and whined against her chains whispering what a bad boy her William had been and how she was going to punish him when this was finished. Buffy closed her eyes wishing it was done already as she struggled against her chains not even caring at the fact she was drawing blood. She heard Dru moan again loudly as she stated, "Terrible Sunshine took away my William forever and now will take away my daddy."

Buffy ignored her still struggling to get free but part of her knowing it was pointless as Spike had explained to her that the chains were unbreakable by the victim and could only be broken from the outside. She started sobbing not knowing what was going on inside of the walls and wondered why she didn't accept Spike's warning and disappear.


	32. Chapter 31: The Challenge

Chapter 30: The Challenge

* * *

 **Meanwhile within the walls: 1:20 am Wednesday**

Angelus growled, "So I claimed the slayer eh? How come I didn't notice?"

Spike chuckled, "Cause you are a ponce who focuses on the wrong thing. While you were out tormenting her little friends, I was with her. You know who recognized the claim you big poof?"

Angelus looked surprised as Spike threw a punch knocking him into the wall as Spike stated, "Me. I was rolling through the park one day, in the Merry merry month of well January and there was the slayer and I got close enough to her and I got a whiff of your bloody claim mark and you were just too busy molesting her in her sleep to even notice. What does that say about you, ole Great Angelus?"

Angelus laughed still feeling a bit shaken as he threw two punches at Spike who easily ducked before Angelus threw a kick knocking him down. As he righted himself, Angelus yelled out, "It says that I was able to claim a slayer who you apparently have feelings for. This is going to be so great. Not only will I get to turn the slayer, I'll get to dust you, devastating her before torturing her by tormenting her about your death. Then get to turn a slayer who can't kill me unless she wants to die."

Spike laughed, "You realize to turn her, she must die you big git."

He kicked Angelus in the chest knocking him backwards against the stonewall with a grin, "You can't kill her or you will dust. You aren't as smart as I thought."

Angelus growled and threw two punches in a row at Spike landing them right as his face. Spike stumbled backwards still laughing, "You hit like a sissy girl."

He swept his feet out and knocked Angelus to the ground kicking him again and again in the chest before punching his face. Angelus roared and threw Spike back as they both stood facing each other off. Angelus shouted towards him, "You were always a disappointment to me Spike or should I say Willy? Dru pitied you and turned you and when she brought you home, I had such high hopes for you."

He paused as he jumped into the air landing a kick to Spike's chest knocking him back into the opposite's side wall, "But you were a sissy. You feared death, you never knew your place as a vampire. All you wanted to be is a rebel. You should have been killing innocents and enjoying the torture of them but instead you were killing to feed and causing chaos."

Spike laughed as he jumped up after Angelus kicked him in the face causing him to stumble backwards, "You tortured innocent people. You never tried anything that you couldn't win. You never did get tired of fighting battles that you knew that you would always win. Where is the fun in a battle that you know you will always win?"

Spike grabbed a wooden stick, which was on the floor kicking the other towards Angelus to have a fair fight, "You never felt anything in your life including the pleasure of the adrenaline."

As Spike was speaking he was hitting Angelus's stick with his again and again. He was jumping and throwing his whole body into every hit; ducking and jumping to have every action taken by Angelus miss his body. He was twirling even as Angelus was standing there barely moving throwing hit after hit. Finally Angelus got tired of it and hit Spike in the face throwing him backwards. Spike laughed, "You used to hit a lot harder Gramps."

Angelus laughed watching Spike stand up, "Nah your head is just a lot thicker."

Spike and Angelus continued to battle it out with sticks neither making much headway until Angelus threw him into the wall. Spike stood up holding the stick above his head stating, "You are not going to win this time. This time the victory will be mine. You have spent 100 hours drink pig's blood and from rats while I have spent the last week or so of my life drinking slayer's blood. Know what that means?"

Angelus chuckled not really knowing what it meant as he was kicked multiple times in the head before falling backwards spitting out blood from his mouth coughing slightly, "It means I'm bloody well stronger than you."

Angelus's stick had gotten lost in the battle and Spike still held his stick stating, "You aren't worthy of her you know. You were never worthy of her. Not even when you were Angel. She deserves to be loved, cared for and treated right, not stalked by a broody moody vampire with a bloody soul. And now look at you. You are the great Angelus who is old, out of shape and well frankly, disappointing."

Spike threw a few punches at Angelus as he spoke, "You…are….no….longer…my…idol!"

Angelus laughed as he threw Spike back far enough to hit the other wall. As Spike tried to stand up using the wall, Angelus jumped across the floor landing in front of him using his hand to hold Spike up off the floor throwing back his head in a laugh, "You know what Willy? I always thought you were a great way to entertain my Dru. She sometimes was a bit too crazy even for me. I couldn't understand her and you would keep her busy for me. You were a toy for her. She never wanted you. She only wanted a toy she could play with who would worship her."

Spike threw a punch towards Angelus hitting him in the face as Angelus threw one right back, "Buffy doesn't love you either. Just think, she found out I claimed her, I control her life now. She's mine and she doesn't want to be mine. So she goes to the only vampire in the world who could challenge and possibly have a chance to win. She felt nothing for you Willy. She never will. She will always love her Angel which is hey sometimes me!"

Spike lifted a foot to kick him in the stomach then roared as he leaped towards him knocking him backwards. He punched him in the face as he stated, "She doesn't….love you….anymore!"

Angelus lifted his hips grabbing Spike with his arms to knock him over his head to land on his back where he again jacked Spike up against the wall hitting him in the face banging the back of his head again and again against the wall, "William just face it son, you aren't lovable material. You are some sick joke that women scorn and use as a way to meet an end. The sooner you realize that my boy, the sooner you will be able to be happy."

Spike lifted his arms putting them between Angelus's then pushed outward to break the hold he had around Spike's neck, "Oh don't worry sire, I'll be happy once you are gone and Buffy and me are alone."

Angelus roared as rolled over re-grabbing the wooden stick from the ground as he shoved Spike to the ground. He then lifted the stick trying to plunge it into Spike but Spike rolled around on the ground avoiding the attacks just barely. Spike managed to use the wall to stand up and leaped over Angel to grab his wooden stick, which got kicked out of his hand and flew into the wall by Angelus's foot.

Angelus used his sticks on attacks and all Spike could do was use his arm to parry each attack but was feeling the bruises form on his arms. He glanced around stumbling over the stick he had been hoping to find and Angelus kicked it out of the way as he lifted the stick over his head, "Anything you want me to tell the Slayer?"

Spike tried to kick Angelus who avoided the kicks and slammed his foot down on Spike's chest pinning him to the ground with the stick still over his heart in the air. Angelus flexed both his hands as Spike glanced around looking for something to use as leverage and noticed a piece of rope. He lunged towards the rope knocking Angelus over just as Angelus was about an inch from his heart.

Spike didn't have time to enjoy the fact he was alive as he wrapped the rope around Angelus's throat and yanked him into the wall hitting his head three times before Angelus slummed down still glaring at Spike. Spike picked up a stick breaking it over his knee to make it sharper while stating, "So Angelus, any last words for Buffy?"

Angelus spat back, "Go to Hell."

Spike chuckled, "Oh I will someday thanks to you. You made me into the monster I've become and Buffy will help unmake me. I'm sorry Angelus, bye."

With that Spike plunged the now stake into one of Angelus's arms and then into the other arm making it so that Angelus couldn't get up. He then grabbed the rope knowing it wouldn't hold him but tied his hands together as tight as he could as the walls disappeared. Spike heard yelling going on behind him but slammed his fist into Angelus's head knocking him out.


	33. Chapter 32: The Verdict

Chapter 31: The Verdict

* * *

 **Meanwhile: 2:35 am Wednesday**

She heard sobs emitting from Drusilla's lips as she cried for her daddy. Just then the walls came down and Spike appeared. He went over to Buffy not saying a word as he released her setting her on her feet stating, "It's done."

He looked horrible. He used the chains that had held Buffy to chain up Angelus and then turned to Buffy, "Go home. Make Willow complete the spell for Angel."

Buffy watched as he left her to go release Drusilla. She stood and watched as Drusilla threw herself towards Spike whimpering about how she needed him and couldn't live without her daddy or Spike. Buffy didn't watch anymore as all her dreams shattered. She merely walked out of the factory ignoring the flames that slightly burned her and found Giles sitting on the ground waiting. She helped him up and took him back to her place where she walked instead looking at the eager faces setting Giles down on a chair, "It's done and finished. Angelus won't be hurting us anymore. Spike said finish the spell."

She took a deep breath entering the kitchen closing her eyes to regain control. She wasn't going to let this get to her. She heard chanting behind her as she walked out of the kitchen. She continued walking refusing to think as she returned to the factory to see Spike in the corner of the room still comforting Dru as flames burned all around them. She said nothing as she watched the flash of light appear and enter Angelus. Angel was still knocked out as she removed him from the factory with scarcely a look from Spike.

Buffy struggled with carrying Angel over her shoulder like a bag of potatoes thankful for her slayer strength even if she was still out of breath and eager to stop. She made her way through the first cemetery and into the second one on the way to her house before she felt Angel moving over her shoulder. She gently placed him down on the ground rubbing her sore back and wanting to nurse her bruises and cuts from the earlier fight with him but knew this wasn't the time to show weakness. She only hoped the spell took as nicely as it should have.

She glanced down at him watching as he glanced up at her and then stood up swaying a little before gaining his balance. Angel's brown eyes looked at her as he whispered in a quiet and soft voice, "Buffy what happened? Everything is so muddled. It feels like I haven't seen you in forever…"

Buffy looked at him feeling sorry for him but she also knew that deep down, her heart no longer belonged to him. She could never return to what they had before and even though Spike had chosen Drusilla over her, she would never be able to look into his brown eyes and trust him again. He couldn't offer her what she needed. She looked at him with sad eyes as she admitted, "I'm sorry Angel…"

Angel looked so confused as he looked into her eyes looking for answers that she couldn't bear to give him. To remember what he had done would be horrible for him and she knew she could never bring herself to share it with anyone else especially not him. She glanced down at her feet for a minute as she let out a deep breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. She wasn't sure what to say or do. She wanted to forget this moment and race back to Spike but instead she knew that chapter was over. He was with his Dru now.

She glanced up at Angel finding some strength and shook her head slightly so he didn't try anything. She took a deliberate step back from him as she could still remember every little thing he did and the death he had caused as Angelus. She remembered sadly their night together but knew it would never happen again. She gave Angel a gentle kiss goodbye as she stated, "I'm sure you will remember…but for now, I'm sorry I can't do this with you anymore. I still care for you but I no longer love you. You broke me down and because of this…"

She gestured around at some of the memories only she could remember right now, "we would never work."

Angel stared at her not understanding but she knew as soon as he was alone, the memories would probably flood back like a downpour. She looked at Angel who was looking at her sadly as she repeated, "I'm sorry, Angel" before she turned on her heel walking away. She knew she did the right thing. She would be alone forever but her heart and soul belonged to another even if that other didn't want her in return.

Buffy found herself on her own doorstep before she realized it with tears in her eyes that refused to fall down her face. She glanced up at the anxious faces and Willow asked, "Did it work?"

Buffy nodded biting her lower lip, "He's Angel. It worked…" before she went into her room shutting the door and sobbing on her bed.

Every part of her hurt with disappointment and a broken heart. She had thought the loss of Angel hurt but Spike hurt even worse. Part of her wanted to race back to the factory that was burning and yell for him to join her, stay forever and be hers and her his. Another part of her knew this was for the best. Evil soulless vampires even those who she loved, weren't meant to be with human slayers. Angelus had been proof of that after all but Spike hadn't been Angelus.

She cried with renewed force as she stood in front of the mirror staring at herself noticing every bite mark was gone and healed. She sighed knowing it was really over as she cried even more. She didn't even know at this point what she was crying for. All she knew was she was empty, alone and she missed Spike so badly she thought she would burst. She let herself sob bitterly as she remembered with vivid detail that every time Angelus had hurt her, Spike had been there to heal her. They had healed each other and now he was gone.

She wanted to just lie down and cry herself into the grave and make the pain stop. She curled up in a little ball as she remembered the Valentine's Day and how perfect things were. She remembered how when she was sick Spike was accepted into the group and her heart bled with pain as she realized she would never find that again.

She heard voices outside her room discussing her and why she was crying and knew she didn't want to see anyone. She stood up wiping her eyes so she could see grabbing her jacket, which held a stake and slipped out of her window. She jumped down from the tree landing on her feet dusting herself off and wiping the tears that had fallen once again. She hoped to find some violence and perhaps to be able to stake the last of the few minions still around that had belonged to Angelus.

Her tears dried up as she felt no anger, no rush and no fulfillment as she wandered through the cemeteries staking various vampires. Finally in the last cemetery, she had nothing left to stake and she felt the emptiness filling her again as she realized she had finished the last of the horror story that had become her life. Angelus was now Angel who wouldn't harm anyone. Spike had returned to Drusilla where he belonged and she was alone as the slayer, which again is how things should be.

She felt the tears fall as she glanced around looking at all the graves remembering Jenny would get one soon and it was her fault. She closed her eyes, as she was overwhelmed with the fact that if Spike ever came back to Sunnydale, he would probably be different and back to killing her and her friends. This broke her already broken heart even more. She fell down to the ground in sobs knowing she didn't want to live to see tomorrow.

She had finished what she wanted, she was free and with freedom should have come happiness but instead all she felt was as though she had lost a part of herself when Spike left. She cursed the vampires that were all dead. She cursed Angelus who had ruined her life and she cursed Drusilla who had taken her Spike away from her. The anger left as quickly as it appeared leaving her with pain and sorrow. She was sobbing so hard with her eyes closed that she barely even noticed the sound of footsteps coming towards her nor the slight growl from the intruder.


	34. Chapter 33: True Love

So we have reached the end of this story. I hope you have enjoyed it. Leave me a review to let me know how I did and perhaps you will see a few more stories appear from me. For now enjoy Truth Spell which is started and will be finished soon.

* * *

Chapter 32: True Love

* * *

Buffy sniffled wondering if she should even bother to fight. As she was still debating fighting the sobs that refused to stop, strong arms wrapped around her, holding her tight. She struggled for a moment until she heard Spikes voice whispering, "Buffy, luv, don't cry. It's all over."

Buffy was in shock as she shook her head not thinking it was real. She thought she had cried herself to sleep and that this was all just a dream. She knew she would wake up and he wouldn't be there. She whispered, "No…no."

Spike hugged her closer whispering, "Buffy luv, I'm here now. You are safe. Look at me."

She turned towards him opening her eyes and stared into the deep blue eyes that she thought she would never see again. She hugged him tight whispering, "What about Dru?"

Spike frowned stiffening slightly glancing down at where his arms held her, "I gave Dru to Angel to care for. She always loved Angel and he was responsible for her and it was either that or kill her. I couldn't kill her not when Angel can feed her sire blood and keep her safe. She will probably even agree to pig's blood for her precious daddy. If not, perhaps Willow can curse her or something. She wasn't the one I loved anymore. Angel told me what you said to him then he agreed to take Dru. They are going to L.A. Did he tell you?"

Buffy shook her head frowning slightly feeling sorry for Drusilla and Angel but knew it was for the best. Angel could help her and perhaps they could find a way to anchor his soul. She rested her head against his chest listening to the quiet as she realized he wasn't wearing the necklace anymore. She didn't look at him but whispered softly, "Can you sense them?"

She felt him nod against her head as he admitted quietly, "Yea but it's faint and the way it should be. It's more of a faint sense of them being alive. They won't bother us anymore, you know that right?"

Buffy didn't say a word only rubbing her hand up his arm noticing the serious burn marks and cuts there. She moved back slightly lifting his shirt as he peered down at her curiously but didn't stop her. She looked at how badly burned he was and how deep some of the cuts were. He had bruises covering over most of his chest and neck area as though he had been kicked and strangled.

She wanted to help him knowing he did this to save her. Everything he had been through tonight was to save her. She arched her neck towards his mouth closing her eyes offering, "Feed."

He shook his head and she felt him stiffen. She knew what she wanted and knew how to get it and had made her decision knowing how much she couldn't live without him. She could only hope he would feel the same about her. She moved in his arms until she was facing his neck and she leaned down to bite his neck hard letting the copper taste fill her mouth and with a slight swallow. She heard Spike gasp and whether it was in pain or pleasure or perhaps just surprise she wasn't sure and really didn't care. She licked the wound as she whispered, "Mine!"

Spike tightened his hold on her staring at her in disbelief as she repeated, "Mine. Spike please say you're mine. Please."

She sounded so desperate she snapped Spike back into reality. He looked at her lovingly and whispered in reply, "Yours…."

He then licked her neck as she arched it towards him and he bit into it letting out a roar as he swallowed the first taste of her blood, "Mine Buffy."

She responded back with a soft, "Yours" as she felt him take some blood to start healing. Together they sat in the middle of the cemetery holding each other tight until the sun was about to rise then together hand in hand they returned back to the house.

Buffy stepped into the living room dragging Spike with her as she looked at the scene before her. Sometime along the way Oz had appeared and was now curled up with Willow on the couch with Xander sleeping on the floor alone and Giles was sleeping in the chair. All had blankets draped over them suggesting Joyce has noticed them sleeping and had taken care of their comfort. She was nowhere to be found though as she carefully climbed the stairs to her room with Spike in tow. She peeked into her mom's room to see her mom dozing.

As Buffy tried to close the door, Joyce called out, "Is everything ok Buffy and William?"

Buffy smiled as she reopened the door and both stepped inside. Buffy answered not releasing Spike's hand, "Angelus is now Angel. Willow's spell worked and he took Spike's ex Drusilla, and they are leaving for L.A. They won't hurt us or anyone else anymore."

Joyce smiled and let out a sigh in relief as she ran a hand through her hair and then asked, "How are you two? Everything ok with you?"

Buffy smiled glancing at Spike who smiled back, "Yea we are fine."

Spike piped up with a grin, "Looks like you don't get rid of me Joyce."

Joyce's eyes got big as she whispered, "You claimed my daughter?"

Spike wasn't sure if she was angry or not so he looked down at his feet, "Yes mum."

Joyce stood up walking across the room then used his finger to make Spike look at her, "William you had better take good care of my daughter and if you get her pregnant, you promise to marry her and can vampires get married?"

Spike chuckled, "I guess if we make papers we could."

Joyce smiled gently patting his cheek, "Welcome to the family William. The two of you better get to bed, it's late. Everyone else is sleeping."

Both Buffy and Spike nodded exiting the room as Joyce closed it behind them. Joyce smiled glad to have someone taking such good care of her daughter.

Buffy stared at the mirror in front of her in her bedroom staring at her neck. She arched her neck sideways feeling Spike leaned down to kiss the spot on her neck frowning slightly at the fact she couldn't see his reflection. She decided not to let that bother her as she leaned back against him letting his arms wrap around her waist, "Only your marks. Earlier there were no marks."

Spike smiled, "This one will last unless you decide to have Angel redo it."

Buffy gasped, "He can't can he? I mean he can't just go back to being Angelus one day and come back and reclaim me by staking you can he?"

Spike shook his head, "No actually he can't unless I agree to the challenge. Angelus was cocky enough and didn't know about the claim to not agree. I knew he would agree assuming like any other time, I would lose. Usually I didn't have the heart or guts to fight back. This time was different luv, I had you counting on me."

Buffy smiled turning around in his arms and placing a kiss on his lips, "So I'm yours? Forever and always and no one can take that away?"

Spike nodded giving her another kiss. Buffy returned the kiss until she needed air. She took in a deep breath, "And you're mine forever and always and no one can take you away?"

Spike nodded again kissing her. Buffy melted into the kiss feeling her legs almost give up. She felt herself being lifted into the air and giggled as she kicked her legs gently, "I can walk."

Spike grinned as he moved her so that she could wrap her legs around his waist and kiss him. He grinned breaking the kiss dropping her gently on the bed. She bounced as she held out her arms for him. He removed his clothing as he crawled up between her legs growling as he pulled her skirt down and leaned down to lick across her panties. She moaned as the sensations overpowered her like nothing she had ever felt before. She moaned, "Whoa."

He grinned whispering, "You feel that too?"

She nodded as he whispered, "Sit up" as he carefully removed her shirt kissing each of the exposed skin as it appeared in his sight. She couldn't believe the sensations, as she was barely able to focus on anything. She felt love, admiration and so turned on. Spike didn't stop even for the sensations as he removed her bra with a flick of the wrist and a gentle pull and dived into her breasts with his mouth and his hands. She felt like she was on fire and she didn't understand why this was so powerful.

Finally he moved his mouth to her junction and took a whiff and she realized she felt a sensation she had never felt before, the scent of herself was turning her on. She shook her head as she pulled his face up to hers whispering, "What am I feeling?"

Spike looked at her and whispered, "Me. You're feeling what I'm feeling. Isn't it amazing? It will get more powerful the longer the claim is in effect. Some people even get to the point of where they can hear each other's thoughts. Claims join two people together Buffy; we are joined together for life. Two bodies one mind and soul. Just enjoy."

She nodded as she whispered, "I need you."

Spike grinned, "I know exactly what you need luv. Exactly."

He lowered himself to her junction where he ripped off her panties despite her protest and licked her clit. She arched her hips clinging to the sheets before her as he whispered, "I can feel everything you feel. Every action I make…"

He inched two fingers into her entranceway finding her spot as she moaned out his name, "I can feel your reaction be it good or bad."

She groaned, "God."

He laughed, "No pet, I don't think God wants to be involved with our love making."

She didn't laugh and instead moaned again as he felt his erection rub against her leg and he was in such need. He would have to tease her later because he wasn't ready to admit it but these extra sensations and emotions were getting to him too. He gave her a kiss as he plunged himself into her driving her into a powerful orgasm. She screamed out his name thankful Spike had seen to cover her mouth with his hand as to not to alert the house of her pleasure. She leaned against his shoulder licking the claim mark, which caused him to shudder and close his eyes tightly hoping to hold off his orgasm for a while.

He closed his eyes for a moment not moving while she rode out her orgasm. He opened his eyes finding himself more in control as he began to kiss her lips while pounding into her causing her to moan out of control. He held his hand in front of her careful to allow her room to still breathe out of her nose while continued to move. He whispered against her lips, "We made a promise luv, not to do it in the house so either we will have to go outside or you need to be quiet."

She nodded biting her lower lip as he moved his hand away from her face to move it down to her breasts tweaking the nipples as he caused her to moan out again only much quieter. She whispered against his ear blowing hot air against his earlobe, "You feel so good. I had no idea it could feel this way."

Spike grinned as he picked up the pace, "Just wait until the grand bloody finale pet."

She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and ran her fingers down his back drawing blood with her nails as she fought to hold on to what little control she had left. Spike grinned as he moved one hand down to her clit knowing the time for both of them was close. He felt her shudder as she moaned out his name clinging on to his arms in a desperate attempt of holding on. She whispered, "Re-claim me? Bite me?"

Spike nodded as he gave her a kiss rubbing her clit as he felt her slayer inner muscles squeeze him tight causing both of them to gasp in pleasure. He lowered his head licking her neck and then sucked on it gently drawing the blood to the surface then vamped sliding his fangs easily into her claim mark just as she bite down on his neck finding both of their releases. She moaned out the words, "You are mine Spike" at the same time he whispered, "You are mine, Buffy." She whispered, "Yours" and he smiled giving her a gentle kiss, "Yours."

He pulled her against him as he rolled to his side. She rested her head against his cool chest whispering, "Will it always be like this?"

Spike smiled placing a kiss on her forehead, "Yes kitten, always."

She wrapped her arm tightly around his waist saying, "I'm glad I'm yours. Way better than being an evil soulless vampire named Angelus."

Spike chuckled slightly, "Even if I'm evil soulless Spike?"

She nodded, "You love me and I love you. It makes all the difference in the world."

* * *

The End


End file.
